


Lakehurst High

by Phrankster



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High
Genre: Awkward Romance, Babysitting, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Filming, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Old Friends, Partying, Pre-Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Single Parents, Street Racing, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrankster/pseuds/Phrankster
Summary: Ever wondered what exactly happened in the lost schoolyear in between the end of Degrassi High and School´s Out? This short series tells that story and follows the cast of the "old" series, as they try to make their way through their year at Lakehurst High and ends with an epilogue, that wraps up their stories for good.
Relationships: Joey Jeremiah/Caitlin Ryan, Simon Dexter/Alexa Pappadopolos, Tessa Campanelli/Joey Jeremiah





	1. A Different World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey, Caitlyn and the rest have their first day at their new school and everybody´s trying to fit in

**1\. Ext. Lakehurst. Morning.**

_Joey is standing in front of Lakehurst High and is holding hands with Caitlyn. Spike is with them too._

**Joey:**

So, this is our second home for the next two years.

**Spike:**

Speak for yourself. I only have one left.

**Caitlyn:**

I just know, that I´m gonna miss all of those, who got sent to other schools.

**Spike:**

Counting you two, Wheels, Michelle and Snake, I know 5 people here.

**Joey:**

Can any of us really say, that we know Wheels anymore?

**Caitlyn:**

He´s still your friend.

**Joey:**

Then why has he been ignoring my calls all summer?

**Spike:**

So many mysteries to solve. Who´s here, who isn´t? Why won´t Wheels talk to Joey ...

**Caitlyn:**

Will you finally find a boyfriend, who´s worth keeping ...

**Spike:**

There´s that and ... Hey!

_Caitlyn and Joey find it amusing._

**Joey:**

You have to admit, that your luck hasn´t been the best.

**Caitlyn:**

It´s gonna change this year, I just know it.

**Spike:**

You´re more positive, than I am.

_Joey looks at his Donald Duck watch._

**Joey:**

There´s nothing for it. School starts in five minutes.

**Caitlyn:**

It can´t be that bad, right?

_They walk into the school._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Auditorium. Morning.**

_We see some familiar faces, who´ll be going to Lakehurst this year, sitting in the crowd. Alexa, Simon, Snake and Michelle are sitting together. Yick is sitting with Joey, Caitlyn and Spike, while Tessa sits by herself, feeling a little uncomfortable with some many unknown faces surrounding her. Mister Teasley, their new principal adresses the students._

**Teasley:**

It´s a new schoolyear and as you see, we have a lot of new faces joining us, now that Degrassi has been closed for repairs. I want you to welcome them, as if they´d always gone here and hazing will not be tolerated! The first time, you get a month detention and the second WILL get you suspended. Don´t even think about trying it a third time, on the hammer will fall on you! Tomfoolery is not tolerated at this school and I will not have it!

_He bangs his fist on the table in front of him. Joey already looks intimidated by him._

**3\. Ext. Car. Morning.**

_The windows of the car are steamed up, from what is going on inside._

**4\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Wheels and Kathleen are getting hot and heavy. He begins to pull his pants down, but she stops him._

**Kathleen:**

We´re already late.

**Wheels:**

I told you not to talk, when we´re making out.

_She pushes him off and looks annoyed._

**Kathleen:**

Screw you!

_Wheels looks confused._

**Wheels:**

What?

**Kathleen:**

You don´t give a rat´s ass about me, do you?

**Wheels:**

Don´t start with me again.

**Kathleen:**

You might as well say it. I´m a body with a pair of boobs, for you to toy with.

**Wheels:**

That´s not true.

**Kathleen:**

Why won´t you be seen with me, then?

**Wheel:**

It´s not about you.

**Kathleen:**

How is it not about me? You´d better explain yourself, right now!

**Wheels:**

Because, well ... it´s not how I feel, but most people don´t like you, because you´re negative all the time and you backtalk everyone. It would be embarrassing for me, if they knew. We can still make out, if you don´t tell anyone.

_She looks ready to explode._

**Wheels:**

It can be a good thing, if you let it. Isn´t it more exciting, that no one knows?

_She slaps him hard across the cheek._

**Kathleen:**

You can take your excitement and your piece of junk car and shove it! We´re through!

**Wheels:**

I was just being honest!

**Kathleen:**

There´s such a thing as being too honest!

_She gets out of the car and he considers going after her but has a "slight problem". He closes his eyes._

**Wheels (to himself):**

Think about baseball, Wheels. You can do this.

_He concentrates hard._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Grade 11 is waiting for their new English teacher. Joey is talking to Yick, as they look over at Tessa, who looks very lonely._

**Yick:**

It isn´t my problem, that she´s lonely. She´ll make new friends.

**Joey:**

Do you really think, that she deserves the silent treatment?

**Yick:**

She dumped me. I´m the one, you should feel sorry for.

**Joey:**

Can you honestly look at that cute face and tell me, that your heart doesn´t go out, just a little bit, to her?

**Yick:**

Maybe a little.

_He makes eye contact with her and she shyly smiles at him. He doesn´t smile back though, making her even more depressed looking._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Caitlyn comes up to her locker, which is next to Tessa´s. Tessa smiles at her._

**Tessa:**

Finally a familiar face!

_Caitlyn smiles back at her._

**Caitlyn:**

You don´t know that many here either, huh?

**Tessa:**

All my friends ended up going to other schools. The only one left here is Yick and things are ... complicated between us. You´ve probably heard through Joey.

**Caitlyn:**

Only that you broke up.

**Tessa:**

There were lots of reasons.

**Caitlyn:**

I´m sure, they were good.

**Tessa:**

I think, that he´s stil mad. Is it possible, that you could find out for me?

**Caitlyn:**

I don´t know him that well.

**Tessa:**

Can you get Joey to ask him? Yick and me have been friends for years and I want to at least try, to go back to that. Do you think, that it´s possible to go back, after you´ve been boyfriend and girlfriend?

**Caitlyn:**

Me and Joey managed to. I can´t say, when it comes to you two, but I can ask Joey to find out.

_Tessa smiles._

**Tessa:**

Thanks, that´s really nice of you. I´m glad, that we´re locker neighbors. Maybe we could even be friends.

**Caitlyn:**

Maybe. See you later.

**Tessa:**

Later.

_Caitlyn leaves her and Tessa looks pleased._

**7\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Wheels is sitting next to Snake, off in his own world._

**Snake:**

Are you gonna tell me, who the girl is?

**Wheels:**

What makes you sure, that there´s a girl?

**Snake:**

Because you´ve been this way all summer. You can tell me, if you´ve met someone. I would be happy for you.

**Wheels:**

What if it´s someone, you could never imagine me with?

**Snake:**

Does she go here?

**Wheels:**

A gentleman doesn´t kiss and tell. But yes, she does.

_Snake ponders it._

**Snake:**

Someone, I could never imagine you with? I give up.

**Wheels:**

I know, that I´ll get ribbed on by everyone, if they found out. The thing is ...

_He leans in to whisper._

**Wheels:**

She turns me on. Like no girl has ever come close to turning me on before. We´re awful as a couple, but when she does her thing, I can´t say no! It´s like, she´s put a spell on me!

_Snake can´t help laughing._

**Snake:**

What you call a spell, everyone else calls a crush.

**Wheels:**

I still call it a spell. Anyway, I´m pretty sure, that she´s dumped me.

**Snake:**

Isn´t it for the best, if you´re having second thoughts?

**Wheels:**

Then why do I want to kiss her, more than I ever have before?

**Snake:**

Love works in mysterious ways. It sounds like, you have some things to work out.

**Wheels:**

Yet another one, to add to the list!

_Wheels sulks._

**8\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Joey is eating lunch with Spike, Caitlyn and Yick. Spike is helping Caitlyn study, making Joey annoyed._

**Joey:**

What do you want to do after school?

**Caitlyn:**

I have to study.

**Joey:**

No surprise there!

**Caitlyn:**

What´s that supposed to mean?

**Joey:**

It´s what you´ve done all summer! It´s as if, you´ve forgotten how to have fun!

**Caitlyn:**

If I´m gonna graduate a year early, it´s gonna take a big effort.

**Joey:**

Because, it would be terrible to go here with me next year!

**Caitlyn:**

Maybe this is fine for you, because you don´t have any dreams! I want to go places in life!

**Joey:**

Places that don´t involve me, apparently!

_Yick and Spike are both uncomfortable from hearing them argue._

**Yick:**

I´m not doing anything, if you want to hang out.

**Joey:**

See Caitlyn, not everyone is busy, trying to get out of here, as soon as they can. Some of us think, that you should enjoy being young, before you become old and boring.

_Caitlyn stands up and throws her tray in Joey´s face._

**Caitlyn:**

NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! CAN YOU BE MORE SELFISH?

_She storms out and Spike follows after her._

**Joey:**

How is asking your girlfriend, to spend time with you being selfish?

_He sulks._

**8\. Int. Girl´s Room. Day.**

_Caitlyn comes in, with Spike in tow. Kathleen is already in there._

**Caitlyn:**

I can´t believe him! Does he think, that he owns me or something?

**Spike;**

He´s worried about losing you.

**Kathleen:**

That´s what you get for dating someone, who´s as immature as Joey.

_Caitlyn giver her an annoyed scowl._

**Caitlyn:**

Who asked you?

**Kathleen:**

He´s gonna drag you down, because that´s what boys do. They suck the life out of you, break your heart and move on to the next one. They´re not worth it!

_Spike and Caitlyn look surprised at her outburst._

**Spike:**

Is there something, you need to talk about?

**Kathleen:**

i had a boyfriend this summer and things were great! I finally met a nice one, or so I thought and I was dumb enough to think, that he could like me. Now I´ve found out, that he´s just like all the others! Just a shallow, pathetic loser, who used me and wasn´t worth a second of my time to begin with! Dump Joey before he dumps you. You´ll be thanking me later!

_She storms out. Caitlyn and Spike make eye contact._

**Caitlyn:**

Here I thought, I had boy issues!

**Spike:**

Staying single is starting to sound like a valid option!

**Caitlyn:**

I´d seriously consider it, if I were you!

_They shake their heads at the situation._

**9\. Ext. Lakehurst. Day.**

_Wheels is eating lunch by himself in the sun. Joey comes out and doesn´t know, whether to approach him or not._

**Wheels:**

Hey, Joey. Take a seat.

_Joey smiles and looks glad, that Wheels is talking to him. He sits down next to him._

**Joey:**

I needed a break from that place.

**Wheels:**

I know, what you mean. I´m already looking forward to the weekend.

**Joey:**

I thought, you were mad at me. I don´t remember the last summer, where we never saw each other.

**Wheels:**

You had plenty of fun with Caitlyn, didn´t you?

**Joey:**

Yeah, but it´s not the same as hanging out with my boys. How was your summer?

**Wheels:**

Alright. I fixed up an old Monte Carlo, that I got for practically nothing. It runs like a dream now.

**Joey:**

You always were good with your hands.

**Wheels:**

I´m thinking about becoming a mechanic. Ka ... my girlfriend thinks, that I should.

_Joey looks suspicious._

**Joey;**

A girlfriend, whose name begins with Ka.

_Wheels gives him a re-assuring smile._

**Wheels:**

It´s not Caitlyn. I haven´t even seen her all summer, so it would be kind of impossible.

**Joey:**

A girl, whose name beings with Ka?

_Joey puts two and two together and makes wide eyes._

**Joey:**

Not Kathleen?

**Wheels:**

Not so loud. I don´t want anyone to know!

**Joey:**

Hey, my lips are sealed, but her? Doesn´t her constant judgmental scowl, get you down? It would with me!

**Wheels:**

She has a different side to her, when you get her alone. It´s all moot now, anyway. She got mad and dumped me.

**Joey:**

Why did she dump you?

**Wheels:**

I said, it would be too embarrassing to be seen with her.

**Joey:**

Oh, my God! You´re even worse with girls, than I am!

**Wheels:**

I wish, I´d said it in a nicer way, but what did she expect?

**Joey:**

For you to be nice and supportive. That´s what girls our age, usually expect from their boyfriends.

_He puts two and two together in his head again._

**Joey:**

Which I wasn´t at all with Caitlyn. No wonder, that she´s mad at me.

**Wheels:**

Some things don´t change.

**Joey:**

Have we changed? Are we still friends?

**Wheels:**

Of course, we are. Not like we used to be, but it´s not like I dislike you or anything.

**Joey:**

I have to go and apologize to Caitlyn. I´m hanging out with Yick after school, if you want to join us?

**Wheels:**

Maybe tomorrow. I have my own girl issue, to work out.

**Joey:**

Cool. See ya.

_Joey leaves him._

**10\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Kathleen is standing by her locker, looking emotional. Spike comes over to her._

**Spike:**

Are you okay? You were really upset earlier.

_Kathleen looks surprised, that someone cares enough to ask._

**Kathleen:**

It´s this whole break up thing. Back at Degrassi, I would have Melanie or one of my other friends .. well, I would have Melanie, to talk to about it. Without her, it´s kind of lonely here. I might as well be a ghost.

**Spike:**

I think, a lot of us Degrassi students feel that way. Liz is gone, Lucy is gone, I haven´t talked to the twins, since the last day of school. But you make new friends. I managed to make one in Caitlyn over the summer.

**Kathleen:**

I´m not good with new people. I feel like, everyone´s looking at me, like I´m a freak, because I haven´t always gone here. Call me dumb, but I wish, I hadn´t broken up with my ex.

**Spike:**

If you don´t mind me asking, why did you?

**Kathleen:**

He´s embarrassed to be seen with me. Ain´t that a kick in the head?

_Spike looks sympathetic with her._

**Spike:**

Have you tried talking to him?

**Kathleen:**

What´s the use? He might as well have said: Kathleen, you´re an ugly loser, that everybody hates. Everyone would laugh and pick on me, if they saw me with you.

**Spike:**

I don´t hate you.

_Kathleen manages a small smile._

**Kathleen:**

You don´t?

**Spike:**

Why should I hate you? Us Degrassi girls need to stick together, you know?

**Kathleen:**

You´re not just saying that?

**Spike:**

Lunch tomorrow, you´re sitting with us. I don´t like to see you all alone, any more than I´d like to be the one, who´s alone. Just try to stay a little more positive than usual, okay?

**Kathleen:**

I´ll try.

_They smile at each other and Spike leaves her. Wheels tentatively approaches her._

**Wheels:**

Kathleen?

_She looks angry with him._

**Kathleen:**

Don´t talk to me!

_She slams her locker shut_

**Wheels:**

I didn´t mean to upset you.

**Kathleen:**

You haven´t, because you mean nothing to me!

_She storms off._

**11\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Joey comes in and sits down next to Caitlyn. He looks annoyed._

**Joey:**

First day and I already have Spanish homework! You´d think, they would go easy on us the first day.

**Caitlyn:**

It is an outrageous request, to ask a student to study!

**Joey:**

Can you help me?

**Caitlyn:**

I could, if it had been French. My Spanish only extends to "Mi no hablo Espanol".

**Joey:**

Actually, I´m pretty sure, that you would use "me", in that situation.

**Caitlyn:**

Like the English word?

**Joey:**

I can see, that you wouldn´t be much help.

**Caitlyn:**

Sorry.

**Joey:**

It´s okay. Problem is, that my Spanish is only slightly better than yours.

**Caitlyn:**

Is there someone, who could help you?

_Joey thinks about it._

**Joey:**

There´s Yick´s ex, Tessa. She´s close to fluent.

**Caitlyn:**

If´s funny, that you should mention her. She´s my new locker neighbor.

**Joey:**

Small world.

**Caitlyn:**

I wasn´t sure, if I should ask, because I didn´t think, it was my place to. She wants to be friends with Yick again, so can you help her out? You´d be doing it for Yick too.

**Joey:**

I can try.

**Caitlyn:**

A little help with your homework, in exchange for a little help with her Yick problem. It sounds like a satisfying solution to me.

_Joey considers it._

**12\. Int. Classroom. Day,**

_In the senior class, Wheels is sitting next to Snake, who has Michelle next to him. Wheels looks frustrated. Michelle sees it._

**Michelle:**

Who rained on your parade?

**Wheels:**

A girl. She won´t talk to me.

**Snake:**

It´s a long story.

**Michelle:**

I´m guessing, that this is a girl of the girlfriend variety?

**Snake:**

Leave it alone. He´d rather not talk about it.

**Wheels:**

If you have any last ditch plan, this is the time for it.

**Michelle:**

Does she know, how you feel about her?

_Wheels shrugs._

**Wheels:**

I don´t know. Maybe.

**Michelle:**

You asking for a last ditch plan and you haven´t tried that yet? Pour your heart out to her and show her, that you care. It´s not rocket science!

**Snake:**

Sometimes the simplest plan is the best.

_Wheels smiles to himself._

**13\. Int. Degrassi. Day.**

_School has ended for the day and students are leaving the school. Kathleen comes up to the entrance and can´t help smiling at what she sees. It´s Wheels with a sign that reads:_

**I´m sorry, Kathleen.**

**Can I be your boyfriend?**

_Several students find it amusing, but he´s taking it in stride, because he wants her back. She forces herself to scowl again, as she walks up to him._

**Kathleen:**

Is that supposed to impress me?

**Wheels:**

It´s a question, I forgot to ask. Can I?

_Kathleen almost can´t hold her smile back anymore, giving him hope._

**Wheels:**

Am I seeing a smile?

_Kathleen gives in and smiles at him._

**Kathleen:**

Does it mean, that you´re taking me out on a date this Friday?

**Wheels:**

If that´s what you want me to. Look, I don´t know if we´ll make a good couple, or if we´ll still be together a week from now. I´m willing to give us a try, if you are. I like you.

**Kathleen:**

I like you too.

_They leave the school together._

**14\. Ext. Lakehurst. Day.**

_Spike, Joey and Caitlyn leave the school._

**Caitlyn:**

That was an interesting first day.

**Spike:**

Maybe this next year won´t be too bad.

**Joey:**

I see Tessa and Yick.

_He gives Caitlyn a quick kiss on the cheek._

**Joey:**

See you tomorrow.

**Caitlyn:**

Have fun.

_He quickly waves goodbye to Spike before running off to catch Yick and Tessa._

**Spike:**

I heard, that Yick wasn´t talking to her.

**Caitlyn:**

Believe it or not, it´s thanks to Joey.

_Spike look surprised._

**Spike:**

Joey did something right?

**Caitlyn:**

He does, once in a rare while! He knows people. One little talk with Yick and you can see the result for yourself.

**Spike:**

That´s the first time, I´ve been impressed with him.

**Caitlyn:**

He can get things done, when he needs to. The problem is, that he ONLY gets things done, when he needs to.

**Spike:**

It´s nice of him, to help them out.

**Caitlyn:**

He´s getting help with Spanish, in exchange for helping her with Yick.

**Spike:**

And you´re fine with this?

**Caitlyn:**

I suggested it.

**Spike:**

Let me get this right. You suggested, that your, not so bright, but admittedly attractive boyfriend, studies alone with a very pretty girl, who´s rumored to change boyfriends, like the rest of us change socks?

_Caitlyn sees, what she means._

**Caitlyn:**

I could be, that it wasn´t the best idea, I´ve had!

_The last freeze frame is Caitlyn looking worried._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	2. A Three Letter Word, That Starts With An S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Snake are making plans to take things to the next level. Meanwhile, Caitlin is worried, that she´s losing Joey to Tessa and decides to do something about it.

**1\. Int. Michelle´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Michelle is having Alexa over for a girl´s night. They´re both enjoying themselves._

**Alexa:**

The worst was when his mom almost caught us. I had to crawl under his bed and hide!

**Michelle:**

You didn´t!

**Alexa:**

I had to lie there and hear him explain to his mom, why he was in bed in the middle of the day.

**Michelle:**

You´re gonna get caught.

**Alexa:**

That´s what makes it exciting! How far have you gone with Snake?

**Michelle:**

I´m not gonna tell you!

**Alexa:**

I told you mine. It´s only fair, that you tell me yours. Have you rounded second?

**Michelle:**

That´s where he touches your breasts, right?

**Alexa:**

It has to under the bra, for it to count.

**Michelle:**

In that case, we haven´t. Do you think, I should have sex with him?

**Alexa:**

I would wait, if I were you. Enjoy the ride, until you get there, like I did.

**Michelle:**

What would you do, as the next step?

**Alexa:**

Do you feel ready for it?

_Michelle nods and smiles._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. The Dot. Evening.**

_The early 90´s version of The Dot looks something, that´s still out of the 80´s and very different from how it will look in the future. Tessa is helping Joey with his Spanish homework over a soda and some fries._

**Joey:**

Me soy de ... hopeless. I´m hopeless!

**Tessa:**

Do you think, it was easy for me in the beginning? You have to keep at it.

**Joey:**

Thanks for being patient.

**Tessa:**

It´s okay. Hanging out with you is more fun, than sitting at home and watching TV.

**Joey:**

My head just isn´t in it. Is it okay with you, if we call it a day?

**Tessa:**

Sure. You´ve done good.

_Joey smiles._

**Joey:**

Do you mean that, or are you trying to cheer me up again?

**Tessa:**

A little of both.

**Joey:**

We´re becoming friends, right?

**Tessa:**

I´d like to think so.

**Joey:**

Can I ask you a question, friend to friend? I´d like to get a girl´s opinion on something.

**Tessa:**

Anything.

**Joey:**

How long would you wait, before you moved beyond kissing?

_Tessa smiles nervously._

**Tessa:**

That all depends on the boy, I guess.

**Joey:**

I´m starting to feel like a loser, because I haven´t ... been there.

**Tessa:**

For what it´s worth, I haven´t either. I would, if it were the right guy and it felt right, but it hasn´t yet with anyone.

**Joey:**

I just ... thought you might have. You hear stories.

**Tessa:**

I´ve kissed a few guys, but that´s it. The rest is what people have made up.

**Joey:**

Just so you know, I never believed in any of them.

**Tessa:**

I´m glad. I wouldn´t want you to think, that I´m easy. A guy has to win my heart, before I kiss him.

_They smile at each other._

**3\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Caitlyn is talking to Spike, as they walk up the hallway._

**Caitlyn:**

It´s like lately, it´s the only thing, he can talk about.

**Spike:**

Can you blame him? His friends have probably all been there.

**Caitlyn:**

Do you think so?

**Spike:**

Ehm, yeah! Snake and Michelle have been a couple for two months now, plus she has her own apartment. Yick dated Tessa and I don´t even want to think about what goes on, when Wheels and Kathleen are alone together! You´re falling behind!

**Caitlyn:**

I shouldn´t go any further, than I want to, should I?

**Spike:**

That´s the way it should be, in theory. In reality, guys move on, if you hold them off long enough.

_They see Tessa, Yick and Joey laughing together before class._

**Spike:**

If you don´t, I bet there´s someone else, who will let him get there.

**Caitlyn:**

They´re just friends. She doesn´t have anyone else here.

**Spike:**

The way they look at each other and laugh together reminds me of something.

**Caitlyn:**

Not that I´m gonna let you suck me into your paranoia, but what?

**Spike:**

You and Joey, just before you became a couple.

_Caitlyn can´t help looking a little worried._

**4\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Snake and Michelle are getting a little alone time, sitting on a bench outside of the school._

**Snake:**

What do you want to do tonight?

**Michelle:**

How do you feel about taking what we have a step further?

**Snake:**

What do you have in mind?

**Michelle:**

You could come over to my place and I´ll make us dinner. We could fool around afterwards.

_Snake smiles nervously._

**Snake:**

Okay! What time?

**Michelle:**

I six okay with you?

**Snake:**

Six is fine.

**Michelle:**

I´m not ready to go all the way, if that´s what you´re thinking. We could still try some other new things?

**Snake:**

Sure!

_He smiles his goofy smile._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Tessa is getting books out of her locker and looks to be in a great mood. Caitlyn walks up next to her and opens her own locker._

**Caitlyn:**

You´re looking chipper.

**Tessa:**

It´s this joke, that Joey told. It´s still making me smile, when I think about it.

**Caitlyn:**

You´re really getting along, aren´t you?

**Tessa:**

I totally get, what you see in him. I wouldn´t mind having a clone of him, of my own.

_Caitlyn get defensive._

**Caitlyn:**

You´re not getting him!

**Tessa:**

I didn´t mean it like that ...

**Caitlyn:**

How did you mean it?

**Tessa:**

Just that he´s a great guy and you´re a lucky girl.

_Caitlyn looks Tessa in the eyes._

**Caitlyn:**

Tessa, I don´t mind, if you´re friends with him. Lord knows, that he could use another female influence in his life and I know, that you don´t have anyone aside from him and Yick. But if you try to steal my man, I will get angry and come after you! Understood?

_A shocked Tessa just nods._

**Caitlyn:**

It took me a long time to get him. I´m not letting you or anyone else, steal him away from me.

_Tessa quickly locks her locker._

**Tessa:**

I should get to class.

**Caitlyn:**

Yes, you should.

_Tessa hurries away. Caitlyn looks proud, that she stood up for herself._

**6\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Caitlyn sits down next to Spike, who´s surprised to see her._

**Spike:**

Aren´t you in the wrong classroom?

**Caitlyn:**

I just took care of the Tessa problem. I´m taking care of the other one tonight.

**Spike:**

Good for you! You should get out of here, before the teacher catches you.

**Caitlyn:**

It´s time to leave Caitlyn, the girl behind and start becoming Caitlyn, the woman!

_She smiles and leaves the classroom. Spike is happy for her and smiles to herself._

**7\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Joey is talking to Wheels. Kathleen gives him a good scowl, as she passes them. Joey smiles to himself._

**Joey:**

What did you do this time?

**Wheels:**

Nothing. She´s just pretending to be mad at me.

**Joey:**

Why would she ...

**Wheels:**

So we can make up, Doofus! It´s a game, we play, to get each other off.

**Joey:**

You´ve advanced to expert level, haven´t you?

**Wheels:**

She is one weird girl, but man, is this a fun ride to be on! It´s as if, she gets off on being angry!

_Joey looks jealous._

**Joey:**

Caitlyn and me ...

**Wheels:**

You might want to cool it with the confessional. She´s coming towards us.

_Caitlyn looks at Joey seductively._

**Wheels:**

See ya, Joey. Hi, Caitlyn.

**Caitlyn:**

Hi.

_Wheels grins to himself and leaves them._

**Joey:**

English class next, huh? There´s no escaping mr. Hudson.

**Caitlyn:**

I want to apologize.

_Joey looks surprised._

**Joey:**

You don´t have anything to apologize for.

**Caitlyn:**

Yes, I do. I´ve been a part time girlfriend lately and you deserve better. A real girlfriend.

**Joey:**

You are a real girlfriend.

**Caitlyn:**

I´ve been like a Junior High girlfriend. We´ve been in High School for two years and I´m thinking, that it´s time, we started acting like it.

_Joey gets flustered._

**Joey:**

Caitlyn, this isn´t like you.

**Caitlyn:**

Say hello to the new Caitlyn. I think, you´ll like her.

_She gives him a hug, that´s so sexy, that it almost makes him blush._

**8\. Montage**

_We see Alexa helping Michelle shop food for her big date. She´s clearly looking forward to it._

_We see Snake trying to make his hair look right, but it isn´t co-orperating with him, like he wants it to._

_We see Caitlyn wearing a racy new short skirt, she´s bought for the occasion. The feminist in her clearly isn´t liking it, but she convinces herself, that a girl´s gotta do, what a girl´s gotta do to keep her man sometimes._

_We see Joey getting ready for his date, when he receives a phone call._

**9\. Int. Michelle´s Apartment. Evening.**

_The doorbell rings and Michelle rushes to answer it. She´s dressed to look her best and quickly touches up her hair and checks her breath one last time, before opening the door. It´s Snake, smiling goofily and dressed up too. He has a box of cholates with him_

**Michelle:**

Hi. Come into my humble abode.

_He comes in and she closes the door after him. He hands her the chocolates._

**Snake:**

I didn´t know whether to get you chocolate or flowers, so I flipped a coin.

_Michelle smiles._

**Michelle:**

That´s romantic in it´s own way, I guess.

**Snake:**

It smells nice. What are we having?

**Michelle:**

My own version of Spaghetti Bolognese. It´s one out of three dishes, I can make, where I´m sure, it can´t go wrong!

**Snake:**

Anything for dessert?

**Michelle:**

There´s me, if that counts.

_She gives him a passionate kiss._

**Snake:**

It definitely counts!

_They kiss again._

**10\. Ext. Caitlyn´s House. Evening.**

_Joey has picked up Caitlyn for their date. He doesn´t look too pleased with her though._

**Caitlyn:**

Is it the skirt, that´s too much?

**Joey:**

Did you threaten Tessa in school today?

_Caitlyn looks apologetic._

**Caitlyn:**

I wouldn´t call it threatening her.

**Joey:**

Yick called me. She hasn´t left his side all day, because she´s afraid, that you´ll find her and hurt her.

**Caitlyn:**

I´m just afraid, that she likes you.

_She tries to touch him, but he backs off._

**Joey:**

Don´t you trust me?

**Caitlyn:**

I do, I´m not sure, if I trust her.

**Joey:**

After all we´ve been through to get here, you still think, I could do that to you? What do you take me for?

**Caitlyn:**

Can´t we forget about it and go on our date?

**Joey:**

There´s not gonna be a date. Not until you´ve apologized to Tessa. What you did crossed the line.

**Caitlyn:**

Joey, I´m sorry ...

**Joey:**

I´m not the one, you need to apologize to. What were you thinking?

**Caitlyn:**

I wasn´t thinking.

**Joey:**

How would you feel, if someone who´s older and bigger, threatened you? Wouldn´t you be scared?

_He gets into his parents car and drives off. She looks annoyed with herself._

**11\. Int. Michelle´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Michelle looks apologetic, as Snake tries to get some pasta from a large bowl. It´s more or less one big chunk, that´s stuck together._

**Michelle:**

That´s never happened to me before.

**Snake:**

It can happen, when you way overcook it. Don´t worry about it, I´m a little to blame too, remember?

_They smile at each other._

**Michelle:**

Is it edible? I have more pasta, it will just take time to cook it.

_He tries to get his fork unstuck form the chunk, but it´s close to impossible and he has to use most of his strength to get it free, to Michelle´s amusement. He can´t help laughing at it either._

**Snake:**

I´m not sure, that eating this would be good for us.

_Michelle giggles._

**Michelle:**

Well, we´re off to a fine start. I promise, that it will get better from this point on.

**Snake:**

It´s okay. I´m still enjoying myself .

**Michelle:**

I´m also looking forward, to what we´ll be doing later.

**Snake:**

I´m still not a hundred percent sure, what you meant.

**Michelle:**

You´ll find out. I´ll put some more water over.

_She gives his a kiss and leaves him. He has a little finger test of the sauce and it looks to be good, from his facial expression._

**12\. Int. Caitlyn´s Room. Evening.**

_Caitlyn is looking over the yearbook and finds out that Tessa´s last name is Campanelli. She then gets out a phone book and starts shuffling through the pages._

**13\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Joey is hanging out with Wheels._

**Joey:**

I don´t know, what´s gotten into her lately.

**Wheels:**

She´s jealous of you and Tessa. Are you so thick headed, that you don´t see it?

**Joey:**

She hasn´t got anything to worry about.

**Wheels:**

Hasn´t she? I´ve seen the way, you look at her. She´s not a little girl anymore, that´s for sure.

**Joey:**

It wouldn´t be the same with her, as it is with Caitlyn. Me and Caitlyn know each other, we´re each other´s best friend.

**Wheels:**

That could be the problem.

**Joey:**

How do you figure?

**Wheels:**

You and Caitlyn have known each other for so long, that it´s also turned into a brother/sister type relationship.

**Joey:**

EWW!

_Wheels grins._

**Wheels:**

Not literally! I´m just saying that it could be easier to take that next step, if it´s with someone, you don´t have brotherly protective feelings for. Don´t pretend, that you don´t have those for Caitlyn, because you clearly do.

**Joey:**

Was it easy for you?

**Wheels:**

We didn´t really think about it, as much as just went for it in the heat of passion.

**Joey:**

What do boobs feel like?

**Wheels:**

Soft and smooth. They´re also good for warming your hands, if they´re cold.

**Joey:**

Have you felt up Kathleen in other places?

**Wheels:**

No offense, but some things, I´m keeping private. Mostly because I´m afraid of what she would do to me, if she found out, that I told you.

_They both shake their heads simultaneously._

**Joey/Wheels:**

Those girls!

_They look at each other and both start to laugh, when thinking about them._

**14\. Int. Michelle´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Snake and Michelle are sitting on her couch. It´s a little awkward between them, since they´re both nervous._

**Snake:**

This is ... a little weird.

**Michelle:**

I have an idea, where we can start.

_She takes her shirt off, revealing her bra to him. She looks at him nervously. He´s lost for words._

**Michelle:**

Do you like, what you see?

**Snake:**

Oh, yes! Those are some nice boobs!

_Michelle smiles shyly._

**Michelle:**

Why don´t you take off your shirt?

**Snake:**

Alright.

_He takes his shirt off. His athletic physique is clearly to her liking._

**Michelle:**

Mamma mia!

_They´re almost about to kiss, when a loud alarm goes off. Both of them have to cover their ears._

**Snake:**

WHAT´S THAT?

**Michelle:**

IT´S THE FIRE ALARM! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT AWAY!

_They put their clothes back on._

**15\. Ext. Tessa´s House. Evening.**

_Caitlyn is nervously waiting for Tessa to come down. She smiles apologetically, when she does._

**Caitlyn:**

Tessa, I´m so sorry, if I scared you.

**Tessa:**

You did. No one´s threatened to come after me before.

**Caitlyn:**

I´m just worried, that I´m gonna lose him. Please understand, that it has nothing to do with you. You´re an innocent victim, who got caught in the middle of our relationship issues and that isn´t fair on you. I had no right to say what I did.

**Tessa:**

You´re at least willing to admit it. I know, what they say about me. That I´ve done this with that guy and that with some other guy. None of it´s true. It´s probably my ex-boyfriend Alex, who spread those rumors to get back at me, for dumping him.

**Caitlyn:**

That just makes me feel worse. I shouldn´t have judged you, based on here say. You seem like a very nice girl and if you and Joey are buddies or whatever, it´s fine with me.

**Tessa:**

I´m just trying to make friends. It´s a new school and everything is so foreign. Yick and Joey remind me of Degrassi.

**Caitlyn:**

I miss it too. I won´t keep you any longer.

_Caitlyn is about to leave._

**Tessa:**

We´re about to have hot chocolate and cake. It´s my mom´s home baked.

_Caitlyn turns and smiles at Tessa._

**Caitlyn:**

Even after I threatened you?

**Tessa:**

I´m trying to make new friends and why shouldn´t that include you? Despite how you acted today, I usually like you. Now that Dorothy is busy with her friends from her new school all the time, I don´t have any girlfriends anymore. The closest I have is my nine year old sister and I can´t exactly talk to her about everything, can I?

**Caitlyn:**

How can I say no to an invitation like that?

_Tessa lets her in._

**16\. Ext. Degrassi. Morning.**

_Joey arrives at school to find Tessa and Caitlyn waiting for him. He smiles at the sight of them together._

**Joey:**

Are things fine between you?

**Tessa:**

Caitlyn gave me a nice apology and I slept like a baby last night.

**Joey:**

I´m glad to hear that.

**Caitlyn:**

I also learned an important lesson about judging people, based on what other people say. I hate to admit it, but sometimes, you´re smarter than me, Joey.

_Joey smiles at Tessa, who smiles back._

**Joey:**

You´re a witness to that! She just said, that I´m smarter than her sometimes!

**Tessa:**

I heard it, loud and clear.

**Caitlyn:**

Don´t let it go to your head! Just know, that I won´t stand in the way, if you two can help each other, or just want to hang out together.

**Joey:**

You won´t become jealous again?

**Caitlyn:**

The best I can do, is promise to take it out on you, in stead of her.

**Joey:**

That´s all I ask for.

_They kiss and Tessa sneaks away into the school, to give them some privacy._

**17\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Michelle is opening her locker, when Alexa comes over to her, looking desperate to hear the gossip._

**Alexa:**

How was it?

**Michelle:**

The whole date was one big disaster. I messed up with the food and the fire alarm went off, just when things were getting interesting.

_Alexa giggles._

**Alexa:**

No way!

**Michelle:**

Yes way! We spent most of the evening freezing down on the street with my neighbors. He had to go home, when they finally let us in, because of how late it was.

_Alexa can´t help laughing._

**Alexa:**

At least you know, that it can only go better the next time!

**Michelle:**

It was still a very nice date.

**Alexa:**

Despite it being a disaster?

**Michelle:**

He wasn´t. He held me as tight, as he could, to try to keep me warm. It was really nice, even if it was a bit cold.

**Alexa:**

Simon would probably go off somewhere, to find us a pair of coats. He isn´t much of a romantic, that boy!

**Michelle:**

Snake is. I think, that I´m falling in love with him.

_The freeze frame is Michelle smiling to herself._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	3. The Curse of Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yick runs into an old friend and has to try impress him. Kathleen and Wheels have their own daunting task to deal with, as it´s time for him to meet her mom.

**1\. Int. Arcade. Day.**

_Yick is playing a video game and is on fire. Two boys, who are around ten years old, watch him with excitement._

**Yick:**

This is how it´s done, boys!

**Boy #1:**

You´re almost at 200.000!

**Boy #2:**

And you still have a life left! This is incredible!

_Yick dies in the game and the boys look as annoyed, as he does._

**Boy #1:**

You still have your last life.

**Boy #2:**

If you could hit 300.000, that would be insane!

**Yick:**

Watch me work my magic.

_He sees Arthur walking through the arcade, holding hands with a pretty girl. The shock makes him lose his concentration and it´s game over._

**Boy #1:**

So much for magic!

**Boy #2:**

I can play the game better than that!

_The boys leave him. He makes eye contact with Arthur and they´re happy to see each other._

**Arthur:**

Yick Yu! How are you doing, old pal?

**Yick:**

Not as good as you are!

**Arthur:**

This is my girlfriend Mindy. Mindy, this is Yick, my oldest friend.

_Mindy shakes hands with Yick, who´s impressed that Arthur scored with such a hottie._

**Mindy:**

This is the Yick?

**Arthur:**

That´s the one.

**Mindy:**

Artie has told me so many stories about the things you got up to.

**Yick:**

Has "Artie" now? I´m sure, there´s one or two, he´s left out.

_Arthur and Yick wink at each other._

**Arthur:**

Are you seeing someone?

**Yick:**

Ehm ...

_Yick clearly doesn´t want to come off as inferior to Arthur._

**Yick:**

Yes.

**Arthur:**

What´s her name?

_Yick tries to think fast._

**Yick:**

I´m back together with Tessa.

**Arthur:**

Congratulations. I always thought, you made a great couple.

**Yick:**

She got a taste of life without me and practically begged me, to take her back. We´re more in love, than ever!

**Mindy:**

We should double date, so I can meet her!

**Yick:**

What a great idea!

_Yick instantly regrets, that he lied to them._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Wheels is talking to Kathleen._

**Kathleen:**

You have to be on your best behavior!

**Wheels:**

I won´t embarrass you.

**Kathleen:**

That means no touching me inappropriately.

**Wheels:**

I´ll expect the same from you.

**Kathleen:**

No cursing.

**Wheels:**

Okay, but you only get one more.

_Kathleen considers it for a moment._

**Kathleen:**

Can you try to act like, you´re smart?

**Wheels:**

That could be tougher.

**Kathleen:**

I´m sure, there´s a sophisticated person, trapped somewhere very, very, very deep inside of you. Can you try to bring him out for those few hours, for me?

**Wheels:**

Only because you asked nicely.

_They smile at each other and kiss._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Yick is talking to Joey and Caitlyn. They´re excited, while he´s far away._

**Caitlyn:**

It´ll be like getting the gang back together.

**Joey:**

I´m in. What about you, Yick? Do you feel like being in a movie?

**Yick:**

Yeah, sure.

**Caitlyn:**

You don´t sound too excited.

**Yick:**

I´ve got a problem, I can´t get it off my mind.

**Joey:**

Caitlyn´s smart and you have to admit, that I have my moments. Maybe, we can help.

**Yick:**

I ran into Arthur at the arcade.

**Caitlyn:**

How´s he doing?

**Yick:**

Great, by the looks of it. He loves life at his new school and he´s even found a girlfriend.

**Caitlyn:**

How nice for him!

**Joey:**

Yeah, but she has be a wreck, right? I mean, if she would date Arthur ...

**Caitlyn:**

What do you mean by that?

**Joey:**

Let´s be real. Arthur is a "take, what he can get" kind of guy.

**Yick:**

She´s both extremely nice and a hottie.

**Joey:**

Go Arthur! I had no idea, he had it in him.

**Caitlyn:**

Why is that a problem?

**Joey:**

You´re sure, it wasn´t a cousin of his, that he got to pretend?

**Yick:**

His cousins look like almost exactly like Dorothy. Their family pictures scared me, when I was younger!

**Joey:**

I´ll be damned!

**Yick:**

He asked me, if I was seeing someone. I panicked and said that me and Tessa are back together. We´re going on a double date on Friday.

**Joey:**

Does she know?

**Yick:**

That´s the problem.

_Caitlyn smiles at him._

**Caitlyn:**

You have to ask her or ´fess up to Arthur.

**Yick:**

The second choice isn´t an option. The question is, how do I spin it?

**Joey:**

You could offer her money?

**Caitlyn:**

It isn´t the ethical choice, but it is your best chance.

_Yick makes eye contact with Tessa, as she comes through the door. They wave at each other, before she takes her seat._

**4\. Int. Library. Day.**

_Tessa is trying to read, when Yick comes over and sits down across from her with a book. He pretends to read it. Tessa smiles, when sees the title and decides to toy with him._

**Tessa:**

I didn´t have you pegged for a "Little Women" kind of guy. Not when you weren´t forced to read it, anyway.

**Yick:**

I´m working on my sensitivity.

**Tessa:**

It´s about time, you did.

**Yick:**

I was thinking, that you might be interested in going on a double date with me on Friday.

**Tessa:**

Not in a million years!

_He puts the book down._

**Yick:**

I ran into Arthur and his new girlfriend. I might have said, that we´re back together.

_Tessa puts her book down and makes eye contact with him._

**Tessa:**

Might have?

**Yick:**

Okay, so I did. You´ll be doing me a huge favor, if you could pretend to be my girlfriend, just for that evening.

**Tessa:**

I´ll do it for 20, but I expect a nice meal at a restaurant. Not the "Yick Yu, slice and a movie in the cheap seats special", that I grew accustomed to!

**Yick:**

It´s a deal!

**Tessa:**

it´s only a friend date. You have zero chance of any hanky panky!

**Yick:**

You won´t regret it!

**Tessa:**

I´m sure, I will, but there´s a purse I´ve been saving up for. With your 20, I can also buy some cute earrings I´ve seen, that match with it.

_Yick smiles._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Snake is giving Wheels an etiquette class, with Michelle, Simon and Alexa helping him._

**Alexa:**

This is the first time, you´re meeting her mom?

**Wheels:**

I´ve say hi to her a few times, but that´s it.

**Alexa:**

Then it is the first time. Whatever you do, don´t do what Simon did, the first time he met my family.

_Simon looks annoyed, that she´s embarrassing him again._

**Simon:**

Did you have to bring that up?

**Alexa:**

You want him to learn from your mistakes, don´t you?

**Snake:**

What happened?

**Simon:**

I mistook her older sister for her mom.

**Alexa:**

And?

**Simon:**

I said, that she looked nice for someone, who´s old enough to have given birth to Alexa.

_Wheels grins._

**Wheels:**

I´ll keep that one in mind for the future.

**Michelle:**

The key is to be respectful. Pretend that you´re having dinner with the queen of England.

**Wheels:**

That´s good. I can use that. What else?

**Alexa:**

Be complimental, but not too complimental.

**Wheels:**

Where does the line go?

**Alexa:**

"That´s a lovely dress, you´re wearing" is fine, "That´s a nice rack, you have in that dress" isn´t!

**Snake:**

Don´t say anything, that you wouldn´t say to your grandmother.

**Michelle:**

That´s a good general rule. Keep it in mind at all times.

**Wheels:**

She wants me to pretend, that I´m smart.

**Alexa:**

I´d watch it with trying to sound too clever. It´s another lesson, you can learn from Simon´s many mistakes.

_Wheels and Snake both look at him, expecting a follow up._

**Simon:**

I said, that Joe Montana is my favorite hockey player. Her cousins still make fun of me for that one.

**Michelle:**

The main thing, is you keep calm and try to keep a pleasant conversation going.

**Alexa:**

Most importantly and it can´t be stressed enough, don´t appear, like you´re ready to jump Kathleen at any moment!

**Snake:**

We´ve all seen the way, you mentally undress each other.

_Wheels takes a deep breath._

**Wheels:**

No one said, it would be easy!

_Snake puts a comforting hand on his shoulder._

**Author´s Note: For those, who don´t know, Joe Montana was arguably the biggest sports star in North America at that time and one of the best quarterbacks of all time. He played American Football, not Ice Hockey. Simon might as well have said, that Hulk Hogan was his favorite Tennis player!**

**6\. Ext. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Yick is waiting outside the restaurant for Tessa to show up. He´s dressed in his finest clothes. His jaw almost drops, when he sees her coming towards him, dressed to look like a million bucks._

**Yick:**

Why did you never dress that way, when we were together?

**Tessa:**

You never gave me a reason to. Do you like it?

**Yick:**

You´re a perfect 10!

_She smiles at his praise._

**Tessa:**

I thought, I´d dress up, so you felt like you got your money´s worth. You want to impress Arthur, don´t you?

**Yick:**

Yeah. Thanks for putting in the effort!

**Tessa:**

It´s the least, I could do. This could be fun, like improv theatre or something.

_Yick offers her his arm and she takes it._

**Yick:**

Really, thanks for doing this.

**Tessa:**

I want us to be friends, like we were before all that other stuff came between us. I miss, how we used to goof around. You were always the best of the boys, at making me laugh.

**Yick:**

I miss making you laugh. I only did, because the sound of how cute it was, made me laugh along with you. It was a bonus, if I could make you laugh so hard, that you got hiccups. Those sound even cuter.

_They smile at each other and head inside._

**7\. Int. Kathleen´s House. Evening.**

_Kathleen is helping her mom make dinner for them and Wheels. The mood is still good, but Kathleen looks worried, when her mother pours herself another glass of wine and takes a sip. We can see that the bottle is close to empty._

**Kathleen:**

Don´t you think, you should take it easy on the wine?

**Mrs. Mead:**

I have a few bottles in back-up, in case I run low.

**Kathleen:**

Why doesn´t that surprise me?

_Mrs. Mead makes eye contact with Kathleen._

**Mrs. Mead:**

I know, this is a big deal to you. I remember, how scary it was, the first time I brought a guy home to meet my folks.

**Kathleen:**

How did it go?

**Mrs. Mead:**

Not good. It came out, that his dad worked for a company, that was putting the one my dad worked for, out of business. It put a dampener on it and he broke up with me the next day. I can´t blame him, considering the things, my dad called his dad. The only positive, was it could only go better, the next time I tried it.

**Kathleen:**

I just want tonight to go smoothly. He´s the first guy I´ve liked, who hasn´t turned out to be a jerk or abusive, like Scott was. Wheels is really nice. He hasn´t had it easy either and he understands what it´s like.

**Mrs. Mead:**

That´s probably why you go well together. We tend to navigate towards others, who are like ourselves.

_Kathleen and her mom have a moment, that´s ended, when a pot overflows._

**Kathleen:**

Mom, the potatoes!

_Mrs Mead quickly gets it off the burner, but spills some boiling water on her hand._

**Mrs. Mead:**

Ahh!

**Kathleen:**

Are you okay?

**Mrs. Mead:**

It´s nothing.

_She turns the faucet on and sticks her hand under the running water._

**Mrs. Mead:**

Nothing a little wine can´t make go away.

_She takes a big sip from her glass, making Kathleen look worried._

**8\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Yick, Arthur and their "girlfriends" are looking over their menus._

**Arthur:**

What are you having?

**Mindy:**

The number 23 looks good.

**Arthur:**

I´ll try that one too.

**Yick:**

I can guess, what Tessa´s having.

**Tessa:**

How? Humor me.

**Yick:**

You can´t stand asparagus or sprouts, so that´s everything with those, off the list. You don´t eat veal, because you think it´s wrong, that baby cows are killed to make it. You don´t eat chicken or eggs in silent protest over the small cages, they keep them in, so that´s another ten dishes gone.

_Mindy and Tessa can´t help looking impressed with him._

**Mindy:**

Is he right?

**Tessa:**

He is so far.

**Yick:**

You don´t mind eating fish, but not when there´s other options, you like better. This lowers the list to numbers 3, 6 and 12. 3 however, comes with a mushroom sauce, which is your favorite.

**Tessa:**

You got me!

**Mindy:**

That´s so cute! What´s Yick getting?

**Tessa:**

Yick looks adventurous, but he´s incredibly predictable, when it comes to food. There´s ribs on the menu, so that´s what he´s getting! There´s a large and a medium portion, so he´ll take the large one, because he doesn´t see the point in ordering a smaller portion, when you can have a large one.

**Yick:**

Color me impressed!

**Tessa:**

It wasn´t hard.

**Mindy:**

You guys are the perfect couple! I hope, that Artie and me will know each other, like you do, someday.

**Arthur:**

I´d say, that we´re getting there.

_Arthur and Mindy kiss. Tessa and Yick smile at each other._

**9\. Int. Kathleen´s House. Evening.**

_Kathleen, Wheels and Mrs. Mead are eating dinner, that looks like it´s more than a bit overcooked. Kathleen looks embarrassed and her mom is looking drunk._

**Kathleen:**

I´m sorry about the food.

**Wheels:**

It´s fine. Don´t worry about it.

**Mrs. Mead**

It´s still edible.

_She takes a bite and there´s an awkward silence, as she has another large sip of wine and pours another glass for herself._

**Mrs. Mead:**

Tell me, Wheels. Do you beat up your girlfriends?

**Kathleen:**

Mom!

**Mrs. Mead:**

The last one did! I´m not letting it happen again!

**Wheels:**

Kathleen is my first girlfriend and I can guarantee you, that I´m as peaceful, as they come. Just seeing her sad makes me feel down. I would hate myself, if I did anything to hurt her.

_Kathleen can´t help smiling._

**Mrs. Mead:**

You must feel down all the time, with her constant scowl.

_Kathleen looks at her mom in disbelief._

**Kathleen:**

Why are you being like this?

**Mrs. Mead:**

I´m just saying, that it wouldn´t hurt you to smile more. You have a nice smile.

**Wheels:**

I know, that I can´t get enough of it.

**Mrs. Mead:**

Kathleen tells me, that you´re an orphan.

_Kathleen looks at Wheels to gage his reaction._

**Wheels:**

It´s true. My parents were sadly killed in a car accident, a few years ago. I live with my grandparents.

**Kathleen:**

Mom, I don´t think, Wheels wants to talk about it.

**Mrs. Mead:**

I´m just thinking, that it´s a positive in this situation.

_We can see on Wheels´ face, that he´s had about enough._

**Wheels:**

How in any way, is it a positive, that my parents were killed?

**Mrs. Mead:**

Kathleen hasn´t had it tough too. I mean, with my divorce from her dad, her abusive boyfriend, her bulimia ...

_Wheels looks at Kathleen._

**Wheels:**

Why didn´t you tell me, that you have bulimia?

**Kathleen:**

There´s only a few people, who know.

**Mrs. Mead:**

Don´t you think, he should? I´d want to know, if I was dating a basket case!

**Kathleen:**

I´ve never been this embarrassed! I´m sorry, Wheels, but I can´t do this!

_She leaves the table and runs upstairs, leaving Wheels looking very uncomfortable with a drunk woman, he doesn´t know._

**Wheels:**

I should go. Thanks for dinner.

_He leaves, as fast as he can._

**10\. Ext. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Arthur and Mindy are saying goodnight to Tessa and Yick._

**Arthur:**

We should do this again soon.

**Mindy:**

I had a blast!

**Tessa:**

You´re not getting out of going shopping with me! I have to see that shop, you told me about.

**Mindy:**

We can do it next weekend?

**Tessa:**

I´ll give you a call.

_Arthur and Yick shake hands._

**Yick:**

Say hi to the other Degrassi-ites from me.

**Arthur:**

I will. Have a good night.

**Tessa:**

You too.

_They go their separate ways. Yick takes a breath of relief._

**Yick:**

I got away with it! Yes!

**Tessa:**

Next weekend, I´ll tell Mindy about our sudden and very sad break up. You´ll be off the hook for good.

**Yick:**

Or until, I say something dumb again.

**Tessa:**

It´s not a bad bet, that you´ll do that first! If you do, you know where to find me. I can always use more pocket money.

**Yick:**

You were amazing in there. They totally believed, that you´re still my girlfriend.

**Tessa:**

You know that thing you did, when we ordered dinner?

**Yick:**

Yeah?

**Tessa:**

If you´d been that sweet and attentive, when we dated, we still would be. I liked seeing that side of you.

**Yick:**

You did, huh?

_They smile at each other._

**11\. Ext. School. Morning.**

_Kathleen arrives at school, to find Wheels waiting for her. She´s embarrassed to see him._

**Wheels:**

I tried calling you. Several times.

**Kathleen:**

I suspected, that it was you. I was too embarrassed to pick up.

**Wheels:**

That was some evening!

**Kathleen:**

She has her good days and her bad ones. I can´t always predict, how she´s gonna be on any given night. She couldn´t even remember, what she´d said, after she slept it off. From what she remembers, I was the one, who flipped out for no reason.

**Wheels:**

Do you think, she needs help?

**Kathleen:**

I´ve reached out to her siblings and my grand parents. We´re gonna do an intervention, as soon as we can. Either she quits cold turkey, or I ask my dad, if I can live with him. I´ve had enough.

_Wheels gives her a hug, that it looked like she needed from him._

**Kathleen:**

You don´t want to break up with me?

**Wheels:**

You´re not getting rid of me that easily.

_He gives her a small kiss._

**Wheels:**

I know, what dark times feel like, because I´ve been through the worst of them. If you think, that I´m abandoning you, when you need me the most, then you don´t know me.

**Kathleen:**

We like to play our little games and be ironic about it and I love, that I feel like I´m fun, when I´m with you. If I need to talk about serious things, can we do that too?

**Wheels:**

It´s what I´m here for, isn´t it?

_He gets a small smile out of her._

**12\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Joey is hanging out with Caitlyn, when Yick comes over to them. He has a wide smile on his face._

**Joey:**

By the looks of you, I´m guessing, it went to plan?

**Yick:**

They bought it, hook, line and sinker!

**Caitlyn:**

How much did you have to spend?

**Yick:**

It was nothing to cry over, but I need a favor.

**Joey:**

I´ll cut you a deal, if you need to loan Caitlyn. There´s some wear and tear on her, so I can´t charge full prize!

_Caitlyn pinches his arm with her fingernails, making him wince. Caitlyn smiles coolly at Yick, as she has Joey in her vice grip._

**Caitlyn:**

You can have Joey for free and for as long, as you want him! He´ll even clean your room, if you want him to!

**Joey:**

Sure, anything!

_She lets go and he holds his arm._

**Caitlyn:**

I´ll gladly help, because you´re polite and you talk to girls and women, how we should be talked to. Unlike certain other boys!

**Yick:**

Can you get Tessa a part in the movie? I happened to mention it to her and she really wants to try out. Acting has been a dream of hers, since we were kids.

**Joey:**

Can she act?

**Yick:**

Her performance on that date was Oscar worthy!

**Caitlyn:**

I can talk Lucy into letting her audition. The rest is up to her.

**Yick:**

That´s all she´s asking for. There´s no way, I would have got out of it, as easy as I did, if it hadn´t been for her.

**Joey:**

Did she enjoy herself?

**Yick:**

She said, that she did. You should have seen her. She was something!

_Caitlyn and Joey smile at each other._

**Caitlyn:**

It sounds like you´re sweet on her again.

**Yick:**

I´ve never stopped. If she lets me, then I´ll be the kind of boyfriend, I should have been.

**Joey:**

Is there a chance?

**Yick:**

I´m not giving up without finding out for sure first.

_The last freeze frame is Yick looking hopeful._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	4. To Cheat Or Not To Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike has a dilemma, since her and Tessa are up for the same job. Does she continue to play the nice girl or will she use the advantages she has to get it? Simon and Alexa have their own plans on breaking the rules, but these things are never as simple, as they might seem.

**1\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Spike and Caitlyn are taking in between classes._

**Spike:**

I hate job interviews.

**Caitlyn:**

How many have you gone to?

**Spike:**

Only one. It totally sucked and I didn´t get the job.

**Caitlyn:**

You´ll do better this time. My first one didn´t go well either, but I was a lot more relaxed on the second one. Its a bit like with dates.

**Spike:**

Only, you´re looking to get lucky, in a completely different way! You have an advantage on me. You look normal and that´s what employers want.

_Joey comes over to them._

**Joey:**

What´s the gossip?

**Caitlyn:**

None. Spike is just worried about her job interview this afternoon.

**Joey:**

Tessa has a job interview too. Down at the PhotoMat on Moore Street.

_Spike rolls her eyes._

**Spike:**

That´s the same job, I´m applying for!

_She looks like, she´s already given up._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. PhotoMat. Day.**

_Tessa comes out from the back office with the manager, looking pleased. Spike is waiting her turn with Caitlyn and looks nervous._

**Spike:**

They´re both smiling. We might as well just go.

**Caitlyn:**

Stop it! You´ll never get this job, if you don´t believe that you will. Show some confidence!

**Spike:**

Confidence is one thing, I´m in short supply of. Why would they hire me, when they can have her?

**Manager:**

I´ll let you know in a few days at the latest, Tessa.

**Tessa:**

Thanks.

_She waves at Caitlyn and Spike._

**Tessa:**

Hi. Good luck.

**Manager:**

Christine, you´re next.

**Caitlyn:**

Break a leg.

_Spike looks nervous, as she follows after the manager._

**3\. Int. Basketball Court. Day.**

_Snake and Simon are in the middle of training with the basketball team. Snake with his height is a monster at center, getting one rebound after the next. Caitlyn and Spike watch them._

**Spike:**

I might as well give up already.

**Caitlyn:**

Have you thought about changing your hair to something, that doesn´t stand out as much? It could make it easier.

**Spike:**

If I do, then it´s like I´m giving up on my ideals. I don´t just wear it like this, because it looks cool. It´s a statement, saying that I´m not afraid to be myself.

**Caitlyn:**

Statements are nice, but can you buy Christmas presents for them?

**Spike:**

I guess, there´s a small chance, that they´ll hire me. It is two jobs, after all.

**Caitlyn:**

You could see, if you can convince Tessa to step down.

_Spike considers it._

**Spike:**

It would raise my chances. It´s not a nice thing to do.

**Caitlyn:**

You know what they say, nice girls finish last.

_She pads Spike on the back._

**4\. Int. Locker Room. Day.**

_Simon and Snake are almost done changing._

**Simon:**

Are you worried about seeing BLT again?

**Snake:**

No. Why would I?

**Simon:**

Michelle?

**Snake:**

He dumped her. Plus, that was ages ago!

**Simon:**

He´s still in love with her. I see him now and again and he´s regretted dumping her, ever since we left Degrassi.

_Snake tries to smile it off._

**Snake:**

You´re kidding, right?

**Simon:**

I wish, I was. I´m glad, that I´m not her new boyfriend.

**Snake:**

So? I´ll stay away from him, no big deal.

_Simon shakes his head._

**Simon:**

You won´t be able to during the game. Getting hit in the head with a basketball, can hurt like hell! I´d find a reason to stay home, if I were you.

_Snake looks worried._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Simon and Snake come out. Alexa was waiting for Simon in her cheerleader´s uniform._

**Simon:**

You´re supposed to change after practice. Maybe that wasn´t made clear enough.

**Alexa:**

Are you kidding! I´m working this outfit, baby! I should have joined sooner, if I knew, it would be this fun.

**Simon:**

See you tomorrow, Snake.

**Snake:**

We´ll see. I´m starting to feel a cold coming on.

**Alexa:**

Don´t get Michelle sick. I need her to help me with my history quiz.

_Snake leaves them. They kiss._

**Simon:**

You do look pretty damn good in that uniform.

**Alexa:**

Enjoy it, while you can, Buster! Did you talk to Snake?

**Simon:**

Yep. I don´t think, we´ll be seeing him tomorrow.

**Alexa:**

Are you positive? We have all of our money riding on this game.

**Simon:**

Without Snake, there is no way we´re winning! You will get the ring you want, my princess.

_She smiles in anticipation._

**6\. Int. The Dot. Day.**

_Michelle and Snake are talking, while getting a soda. He takes a big sip of his._

**Michelle:**

What´s with you?

**Snake:**

What do you mean?

**Michelle:**

You´re so jumpy, like someone´s after you or something.

**Snake:**

What would you say, if I told you, that BLT is still in love with you?

_Michelle can´t help laughing._

**Michelle:**

Come on! Who told you that?

**Snake:**

Simon did. The two of them have stayed in touch.

**Michelle:**

Give BLT a call. I´m sure, that he isn´t in still in love with me. We haven´t even talked, since we left Degrassi.

**Snake:**

Something fishy is going on. I´ll call him tonight.

**Michelle:**

My guess is, that it´s some sort of prank.

_He takes another sip and considers it._

**7\. Ext. Playground. Evening.**

_Spike is down at the playground with Emma. Emma is building a sand castle, with Spike helping her. Tessa comes over to them._

**Tessa:**

Hi, guys!

**Spike:**

Hey! Don´t you have anything better to do tonight, or are you regressing?

_Tessa smiles._

**Tessa:**

I´m down here with my aunt and my niece. It´s always fun to reminded, of how you used to be.

**Spike:**

This little charmer is my daughter Emma.

**Tessa:**

Hi. Emma.

**Emma:**

Hi.

_Emma waves at her and Tessa waves back._

**Tessa:**

You have a little lump of gold there.

**Spike:**

It´s not always this easy. Trust me, there´s plenty of things, that come with being a single, teenage mom, that you would rather be without.

**Tessa:**

I can only imagine.

_Tessa looks sympathetic with her. Spike sees her chance._

**Spike:**

I mean, there´s so many things, you have to pay for! New clothes, her shots, I can barely afford to get her those!

**Tessa:**

That´s terrible.

**Spike:**

If I got that job at the PhotoMat, I could have the money to. At least then I´d know, that I could provide for her.

**Tessa:**

I´ll tell you what. What if, I gave you my old clothes? My parents still have them.

_Spike smiles widely._

**Spike:**

Are you serious?

**Tessa:**

They´re probably not top fashion ...

**Spike:**

That doesn´t matter. You would be saving me a fortune!

_Spike gives her a hug._

**Spike:**

Did you hear that, Emma? You´re getting new clothes. What do we say to Tessa?

**Emma:**

Thank you, Tessa.

**Tessa:**

Aww! You´re welcome, Emma.

_Spike can see that Tessa´s heart completely melts, when it comes to Emma._

**8\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Spike is talking to Caitlyn._

**Spike:**

These clothes are as good as new! We can finally throw out some of the hand me downs, that I inherited from my mom, some of which she inherited from her older sister.

**Caitlyn:**

Good for Emma! She won´t be the only pre schooler in bell bottoms, when she starts. Did you get her to withdraw?

**Spike:**

No. She was like, the nicest girl ever! I couldn´t get myself to do it.

**Caitlyn:**

She is nice, to the point of it almost being annoying, isn´t it?

**Spike:**

Maybe, I should let fate take it´s course. It wasn´t like my interview went that bad.

**Caitlyn:**

You are SO gonna get stepped on in the real world, if you don´t stop being this nice.

**Spike:**

Do you have some sort of beef with her?

**Caitlyn:**

Look, do you want the job or not?

**Spike:**

Of course, I do.

**Caitlyn:**

Get her to drop out. Use Emma as your weapon, if she´s so crazy about her.

_Spike eyes her._

**Spike:**

You´re starting to freak me out.

_The cheerleaders and the basketball players come running up the hallway, the cheerleaders cheering and students applauding them, as they run by._

**Caitlyn:**

Where´s Snake?

**Spike:**

I don´t know. I haven´t seen him all day.

_Spike shrugs._

**9\. Ext. Lakehurst. Day.**

_The basketball team and the cheerleaders are filing into the bus, as the coach counts them. Simon comes up to him._

**Simon:**

I don´t see Snake here.

**Coach:**

He´s not playing. Get in.

_Simon tries to hide his smile and gets in._

**10\. Int. Bus. Day.**

_Simon sits down next to Alexa. They smile knowingly at each other._

**11\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Tessa is working hard on an assignment, while Spike is helping her._

**Tessa:**

Thanks, Spike. I completely forgot, that I was supposed to di this yesterday.

**Spike:**

It´s my fault too. Mine and Emma´s.

_Tessa smiles._

**Tessa:**

She is so cute, that I could die. I felt bad, after we dropped you off yesterday.

**Spike:**

Why? You don´t have any reason to.

**Tessa:**

You need that job, more than I do. I should tell them, that I don´t want it, so you have a better chance. I´ll find something else.

_Spike has a dilemma and weighs it in her head._

**Spike:**

Thanks.

**Tessa:**

Don´t worry about it. We´ll call it even, for you helping me here.

**Spike:**

Alright.

_Spike clearly regrets her decision already._

**12\. Int. Gymnasium. Day.**

_The Lakehurst basketball team have come out to do their warm-up´s. Simon looks around for BLT, but his face turns to stone, when he sees him talking to Snake up in the stands. Alexa comes over to him, looking mad._

**Alexa:**

Why is BLT sitting up there with Snake and not down here warming up for the other team?

**Simon:**

I don´t know!

**Alexa:**

This can´t get in the way! I want that ring!

**Cheerleader:**

Alexa, get your big butt over here! It´s time to warm up!

_Alexa looks about ready to explode._

**Alexa:**

If she says, that I have a large behind one more time, I swear that ...

**Simon:**

You don´t. We have to play it cool.

_She walks over to the other cheerleaders. Simon looks up at BLT and Snake. They wave down at him._

**13\. Montage**

_We get a short montage of the basketball game, where North (BLT´s new school) is losing to Lakehurst, by a handsome margin. Snake and BLT are enjoying the game, while Alexa gets more and more mad throughout it, as it becomes clear, that their plan backfired on them. Simon tries to make a few mistakes to turn the tide, but he gets pulled by the coach and can only sit on the bench and sulk._

**14\. Ext. School. Day.**

_Spike is with Caitlyn outside of the school._

**Spike:**

Can I do this to her?

**Caitlyn:**

She suggested it. You´re off the hook and your chances just increased.

**Spike:**

I´ll beat her in getting down there after school and tell them, that they should hire her.

**Caitlyn:**

What about the dough?

**Spike:**

What good is it, if I can´t look myself in the mirror? I can´t do something mean to someone, who´s only been nice to me! It´s just not in me!

_Caitlyn looks a little annoyed, but can´t help smiling a little either._

**Caitlyn:**

Okay, if you must do the morally correct thing. You´ll have to get tougher at some point.

**Spike:**

It won´t be now and it won´t be with Tessa. She doesn´t deserve that.

_Spike looks pleased with her decision._

**15\. Int. Gymnasium. Day.**

_Simon is with BLT and Snake after the game._

**BLT:**

Match fixing? That ain´t cool, Simon!

**Snake:**

Not to mention, that you told me that crap about BLT still being in love with Michelle.

**BLT:**

That was low.

**Simon:**

You don´t understand that kind of pressure, she puts on me!

**Snake:**

So, dump her!

**Simon:**

I can´t do that. I love her.

**BLT:**

You thought that by removing Snake, North would win?

**Simon:**

I thought, they would be better.

**BLT:**

We usually are. But I might have spread the word, that someone had paid Lakehurst to throw the game.

**Snake:**

Without their star point guard, they´re only half the team, they usually are.

**Simon:**

We´ll talk later. I need a shower.

_Simon leaves them._

**Snake:**

You´re not really in love with Michelle, are you?

**BLT:**

Nah. See that girl over there?

_He points out a very pretty cheerleader, who waves back at him. He blows her a kiss and she takes it and blows it back to him._

**Snake:**

She´s hot.

**BLT:**

Tell me about it. Good luck with Michelle. I´ve moved on.

_Snake looks pleased._

**16\. Int. PhotoMat. Day.**

_Spike comes rushing in. Tessa is talking to the manager by the counter._

**Spike:**

I can´t let you do it!

_Tessa and the manager look surprised._

**Spike:**

I tried to manipulate you into withdrawing from consideration. Which I realize, doesn´t make me look good to an employer.

_She looks the manager in the eyes._

**Spike:**

I´m not usually manipulative, it´s just that I really need this job. But I don´t want it this way. If Tessa is a better candidate, then you should hire her.

**Tessa:**

I´ve already been hired. So have you.

_Spike smiles._

**Spike:**

I have?

**Manager:**

I had another candidate in mind for the other position, but then Tessa came in and spoke very highly of you. It´s always easier, when you have two friends working together. There´s nothing worse than being forced to work with someone, you don´t like. It isn´t good for business either.

**Spike:**

Thanks. This extra income will make a huge difference.

**Manager:**

We can sign the contracts right now and get that part over with, if you want?

**Spike:**

Yeah, why not?

_The manager leaves them and heads into the back room._

**Tessa:**

Are we friends?

**Spike:**

Friends and colleagues.

_They smile at each other and shake hands._

**17\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Alexa and Michelle come walking up the hallway._

**Michelle:**

If you´d let me in on your plan, then I wouldn´t have ruined it.

**Alexa:**

It´s okay. You couldn´t have known.

**Michelle:**

How much did you lose?

**Alexa:**

A hundred and fifty bucks. The only ring we can afford now is an onion ring!

**Michelle:**

You live, you learn. You learned that fixing basketball games isn´t as easy, as it sounds.

**Alexa:**

It would have worked, if Simon hadn´t messed the plan up.

**Michelle:**

Are you gonna stick with cheerleading?

**Alexa:**

What do you think? The girls were mean, I hated wearing that sexist uniform ...

**Michelle:**

Simon likes it though, doesn´t he?

_Alexa smiles to herself._

**Alexa:**

I didn´t say, that I got nothing out of the experience, did I?

_The girls giggle, as they pass by Spike, Caitlyn and Tessa, who are talking._

**Spike:**

Did you get, how to work the cash register?

**Tessa:**

More or less. We might have to wing it the first time or two. Is Emma enjoying her new, used clothes?

**Spike:**

I´m sure she is. They´re much less full of holes, than her old ones.

**Tessa:**

Do you guys want to hang out tonight?

**Spike:**

I´m free, like I am on 99 percent of my evenings.

**Tessa:**

Cool. What about you, Caitlyn?

**Caitlyn:**

I have a study date with Joey.

**Tessa:**

A study date? is that what you kids are calling it these days?

_She winks at Spike, who grins._

**Caitlyn:**

We study. Most of the time. Okay some, but we do study!

**Tessa:**

Good one. See ya later.

_She heads off to class. Caitlyn and Spike watch her leave._

**Caitlyn:**

She´s starting to get too confident and I don´t like it!

**Spike:**

What do you have against her? She´s a total sweetheart and Emma adores her.

**Caitlyn:**

Have you seen the way, she looks at Joey? I´m telling you, she has a crush on him.

_Spike looks at Caitlyn._

**Spike:**

Does the reason why, you wanted me to get the job, have something to do with Joey?

**Caitlyn:**

It´s one thing, that they meet at school. I can live with that. But he gets all his pictures developed down there. Next thing you know, he´ll be coming down to visit her, sparks will start to fly ...

**Spike:**

You are so paranoid, it´s unbelievable!

**Caitlyn:**

I keep telling you. Nice girls finish last and you know what also happens to them? They see the guys, they want, get snatched up by girls, who are willing to do what they have to.

**Spike:**

I´d rather be myself and feel good about who I am. If it means, that they´ll get ahead of me in life, then so be it. Unlike them, I´ll always know, that I can look myself in the mirror and like the girl, I see in it.

_The last freeze frame is Spike smiling to herself, happy with being who she is._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	5. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is filming a movie with her old friends helping her, but there´s drama brewing between her actors and crew.

**1\. Int. School. Evening.**

_Caitlyn and Tessa are dressed up, as if they were going to a school dance. They´re acting terrified. We see that Lucy is operating the camera and they´ve managed to make the lights flicker for extra drama._

**Tessa:**

Who would do this to us and on Prom night of all nights?

**Caitlyn:**

Whoever it is, is a psycho!

**Tessa:**

I don´t want to die, Megan!

_There´s a short emotional moment between the characters and Tessa is killing it with her performance._

**Caitlyn:**

You´re not gonna die. I´ll get us both out of here alive, I promise.

_The girls hug. Lucy looks pleased with the result._

**Lucy:**

Cut! That was amazing!

_The girls smile at the praise. We see that the rest of the crew, consisting of Alexa, Simon, Michelle, Spike, Yick and the Zit Remedy boys are impressed as well and applaud them. Caitlyn and Tessa glow with pride._

**Alexa:**

This is on a whole different level than your first movie.

**Lucy:**

You´re telling me? It´s all thanks to my two leading ladies.

**Tessa:**

Did you really think, we were good?

**Lucy:**

You two are gonna make this the movie, that gets me noticed. You were a genius, when you said, that I should cast Tessa.

**Caitlyn:**

To be fair, it was Yick, who came up with it.

**Lucy:**

No matter whose it was, it was brilliant! You could be a star someday, with how good you are, Tessa!

_Tessa smiles widely. Caitlyn tries to hide her jealousy at the praise, Tessa is getting from Lucy._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Caitlyn´s Room. Evening.**

_Caitlyn is angrily cleaning up her room and throwing things in a garbage bag, while Spike watches her._

**Caitlyn:**

All I heard today was "Tessa, you´re so talented" and "Tessa, you should be the star of the movie". Did you hear, that she´s re-writing the ending, so we both survive?

**Spike:**

Am I detecting a tiny hint of jealousy?

**Caitlyn:**

Lucy cast me to be the star. I only suggested that she hired Tessa, because I still feel bad for threatening her.

**Spike:**

Let´s be fair, you still have some making up to do!

**Caitlyn:**

Lucy is supposed to me my friend, not hers! How can she do this to me?

**Spike:**

Because she wants her movie to be the best, it can be? Tessa is talented. Anyone can see it.

**Caitlyn:**

Don´t tell me, that you´re getting on the Tessa bandwagon, with the rest of them.

**Spike:**

I´m not. I´m agreeing with them, that she should have a bigger part in the movie.

**Caitlyn:**

It´s as if she´s squirmed her way into my life, one step at a time. I wish, I could go a month back in time and tell my previous self to ignore her!

_Caitlyn ties up the bag and leaves the room. Spike looks worried about her._

**3\. Int. Tessa´s Room. Evening.**

_Yick and Tessa are practicing their lines._

**Yick:**

What was that?

**Tessa:**

It was probably just a racoon.

**Yick:**

That´s one big racoon! I´m having a look.

**Tessa:**

Don´t you think, we should find a guard in stead?

**Yick:**

And wait an hour, for him to finally go and check? It´s probably an animal, that´s scared out of it´s mind.

**Tessa:**

I don´t like this!

**Yick:**

Wait here. I´ll be right back.

_He gets up and comically walks out her door, making her giggle. He comes back in and pretends to have been stabbed in the chest, before lying down on her floor. She kneels down next to him._

**Yick:**

I ... was .. wrong! Ahhhhhhh!

_He pretends to die and she pounds his chest._

**Tessa:**

Don´t you die on me!

_He comes to life and tickles her, making her laugh._

**Tessa:**

Stop it! You know how sensitive, I am to tickling!

_He stops and she catches her breath. He smiles at her._

**Yick:**

I couldn´t help myself.

**Tessa:**

As long as you don´t do it, when we shoot the movie.

**Yick:**

Every movie needs a surprise, doesn´t it?

**Tessa:**

Not like that one!

_They laugh together._

**Yick:**

Do you want to go for a pizza after the shoot tomorrow?

**Tessa:**

Didn´t they tell you?

**Yick:**

I´m not following.

**Tessa:**

As thanks for our work, Lucy has invited us all over for dinner.

**Yick:**

That´s nice of her. I was hoping to get some more alone time with you, though.

_Tessa gets serious for a moment._

**Tessa:**

Yick, I don´t want to start dating again. I´d rather, if we stayed friends this time around.

_Yick looks disappointed._

**4\. Int. School. Morning.**

_Lucy is talking to Caitlyn and Alexa before the shoot._

**Lucy:**

Being a director means having to make tough decisions, for the good of the movie. You´re not gonna like, what I have to say, but it must be done.

**Caitlyn:**

I can take it.

_Alexa looks worried._

**Alexa:**

I´m not sure, I can! I´ve never been good at taking criticism!

**Lucy:**

Then I´ll start with you, Alexa, so you can rest easier. You have so many qualities. You´re a great friend and you have that wonderful smile, that spreads joy, wherever you go. Simon is the luckiest guy in the world, to have you as his girlfriend.

_Alexa´s usual smile is back._

**Alexa:**

Why, thanks, Lucy!

**Lucy:**

Acting ... it just isn´t for you. Your strengths are more behind the camera. You´re still super important as my right hand girl, but I have to cut you out and re-shoot your scenes. I can´t use them, or they would drag the rest of the movie down.

_Alexa closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and takes it in. Caitlyn and Lucy look at her in anticipation._

**Caitlyn:**

Are you okay?

**Alexa:**

I need to find my place of Zen within myself.

**Lucy:**

Zen?

**Alexa:**

It´s an ancient way of achieving enlightenment, that I´ve gotten into.

_Caitlyn and Lucy make eye contact and smile at Alexa´s quirkiness. Alexa opens her eyes and looks refreshed._

**Alexa:**

There, I´ve dealt with it and I´m ready to move on!

**Caitlyn:**

Good for you!

**Alexa:**

You should try it.

**Caitlyn:**

Maybe later. What´s the bad news?

**Lucy:**

You´re still the star of the movie, but I´m killing off your character and keeping Tessa´s as the sole survivor. It wouldn´t be the same, if two of you survived.

_Caitlyn looks annoyed with Lucy._

**Caitlyn:**

How am I the star, if my character dies?

**Lucy:**

You save her with your final act in life. It will be a powerful message of eternal friendship, that goes beyond the concepts of life and death.

**Caitlyn:**

Why can´t she be the one, who dies?

**Lucy:**

Because the movie works better, if your character dies. It has nothing to do with you as a person and I´m sorry, if you don´t like it ...

**Caitlyn:**

It´s fine! Just forget, that I said anything.

_Caitlyn storms off._

**Alexa:**

Jealousy is the world´s worst perfume!

_Her and Lucy get to work._

**5\. Int. School. Day.**

_Tessa and Yick, in their costumes, are pretending to get romantic for the camera. It´s clearly awkward between them and it´s coming off that way on film too._

**Tessa:**

No, we can´t! I´m still a virgin!

**Yick:**

Seriously, in this day and age?

**Tessa:**

I know that it´s old fashioned, but I want to wait until I´m married.

**Yick:**

Lighten up and get with the programme! This isn´t the 50´s anymore!

**Tessa:**

I can´t. Not when it comes to this.

_Next door we see Snake loudly rattling a plastic box with broken glass in it and Wheels throwing a garbage can into a wall for sound effects._

_We cut back to Yick and Tessa._

**Tessa:**

What was that?

**Yick:**

It ... line!

**Lucy:**

Cut!

_She gets up and walks over to them._

**Lucy:**

Get your head in the game, Yick. I´ve already re-casted once and I´m not afraid to do it again.

**Yick:**

It´s her fault too!

**Tessa:**

You were the one, who blew your lines! How is that my fault?

**Yick:**

You´re making we feel weird! I can´t concentrate!

**Lucy:**

We´ll take ten and try it again. This is your last chance, Yick, or I´m doing some creative re-shuffling!

**Yick:**

See if I care.

_He leaves them. Joey comes over to them._

**Joey:**

Is he okay?

**Lucy:**

Can you go and talk to him?

**Joey:**

Sure thing.

_Joey follows after Yick._

**6\. Ext. School. Day.**

_Yick is smoking a cigarette outside of the school, when Joey finds him._

**Joey:**

I thought, you´d quit.

**Yick:**

It´s Tessa. She´s got me stressed out.

**Joey:**

How can you be stressed out about her?

**Yick:**

I was hoping, that this could lead to us dating again. It´s why I got her the part.

**Joey:**

That´s quite a scheme.

**Yick:**

It didn´t work, so it was all for nothing. She´s friend zoned me.

**Joey:**

Ouch!

**Yick:**

I should have been more attentive, when I was with her. I keep thinking back to all the dumb things, I said, to try to be funny and how some of them could have seemed hurtful to her. I guess, I was hoping for a second chance, but it doesn´t look like she´ll give me one.

_Joey smiles at Yick._

**Joey:**

Don´t you know anything about girls?

**Yick:**

Do you claim to know more, than I do?

**Joey:**

I know, that they change their minds all the time, like we do. I can guarantee, that ruining this for her, won´t help your chances.

**Yick:**

I feel like, I need to get back at her, because she broke my heart. At the same time, I only want what´s best for her, because I can´t help caring about her. It´s complicated.

**Joey:**

Love always is. Even if you can only be friends with her, that´s still something. I´d try my luck with her, if I didn´t have a perfect girlfriend in Caitlyn.

**Yick:**

You´d go for it?

**Joey:**

In a heartbeat, so I get why you like her. That little one is pretty damn lovable, once you get to know her.

**Yick:**

There´s no denying that!

**Joey:**

And like you, I only want what´s best for her. That isn´t you standing out here and moping, when you should be in there and supporting her. She needs you to be there for her.

_Yick drops his cigarette and stomps it out._

**Yick:**

You´re right!

_They head back inside._

**7\. Int. School. Evening.**

_It´s now dark outside and they have to film the climax of the movie. Tessa´s dress has some stage blood over it, so it looks like, she´s been wounded. Lucy is directing her, Caitlyn and Snake, who´s in a huge robe, that hides his his entire face and body._

**Lucy:**

You both run in, you have your moment and Snake comes in. Snake, I want you to stab in the air maniacally, like you´re taunting Caitlyn to fight back, when you corner her.

**Snake:**

I can do that.

**Lucy:**

You say your tearful goodbyes and Caitlyn, you face off with him, while Tessa escapes out the window. You really have to play up the terror, so people will believe it.

_Lucy leaves them. Tessa twiddles her thumbs._

**Tessa:**

Am I the only one, who´s nervous?

**Caitlyn:**

What do you have to be nervous over?

**Tessa:**

That I´ll mess up?

**Caitlyn:**

You got what you wanted, so leave me alone!

_Tessa looks hurt by Caitlyn´s outburst._

**Tessa:**

What´s your problem?

**Caitlyn:**

My problem is you!

_Lucy and Joey see the need to step in._

**Lucy:**

Is there a issue here?

**Caitlyn:**

You can bet your horses, that there´s an issue!

**Joey:**

Whatever it is, we can find a solution.

**Caitlyn:**

It´s either me or her!

**Lucy:**

What?

**Caitlyn:**

Ever since school started, she´s tried to take over my life! She spends more time with you (points at Joey) than I do and you (points at Lucy), what kind of a friend are you? I´ve been looking forward to this for weeks, but she steps in and all of a sudden, I´m yesterday´s news! If you all love her so much, then you can finish the movie without me! I quit!

_She storms out and Joey tries to follow after her, but Tessa puts a hand on his shoulder._

**Tessa:**

Don´t be offended, Joey. But this is between me and her.

**Lucy:**

Let them handle it.

**Joey:**

Alright. But if you go missing for more than five minutes, then I´m coming to look for you!

_Tessa follows after Caitlyn._

**8\. Int. Girl´s Room. Evening.**

_Caitlyn is splashing water on her face, when Tessa comes in. Caitlyn wipes her face off and looks at Tessa, who´s a little nervous and twitchy._

**Caitlyn:**

How did you find me?

**Tessa:**

It´s where I would have gone. We´re not as different, as you think we are.

**Caitlyn:**

Did you come here to gloat?

**Tessa:**

Why would you think that?

**Caitlyn:**

You won! Lucy won´t want to see me again, after what I did and it´s obvious to the blind, that you have a hold on both Yick and Joey, my boyfriend!

**Tessa:**

I never tried to, honestly!

**Caitlyn:**

Yeah, right! Save it for someone, who´ll believe you!

_Caitlyn is about to leave. Tessa is in tears._

**Tessa:**

What did I do to hurt you? I´d really like to know, because I have no idea, what it could be!

**Caitlyn:**

You´re not just trying to be like me, you´re trying to be me!

**Tessa:**

Have you ever stopped to wonder why?

**Caitlyn:**

Because you´re a sad loser?

**Tessa:**

It´s because I look up to you.

_Caitlyn looks remorseful, for what she said._

**Caitlyn:**

Why would you look up to me?

**Tessa:**

You have everything together, that I don´t. You´re sure about your future, you´ve found a sweet boyfriend and everyone likes you. You´re like a young woman and I feel, like I´m still a kid, compared to you.

**Caitlyn:**

That´s ... nice of you to say.

**Tessa:**

I hope that in a year, when I´m the age you are, then I can have it together. Because right now, I am not together at all! I have no boyfriend, no clue what I´m gonna do with my life and I´m struggling in most of my classes, just to pass. This was the best escape, I could have asked for. I was really enjoying it, until you quit on us.

**Caitlyn:**

Once again, I end up feeling like the jerk.

**Tessa:**

I don´t get why you would be jealous of me. You´re the one, who has everything. I don´t have anything, compared to you.

_Caitlyn looks at her with sympathy._

**Caitlyn:**

High School is never easy, is it?

**Tessa:**

You can say that again! Please don´t quit because of me. They were your friends first, so it´s only fair, that I´m the one who quits. Lucy can find a way, to write me out of the ending.

**Caitlyn:**

Nah. It´s fine, as it is.

_Tessa looks pleased._

**9\. Int. School. Evening.**

_Tessa and Caitlyn come back to the set._

**Lucy:**

Did you work out your differences?

**Caitlyn:**

We more found out, that there aren´t many!

**Tessa:**

High School tends to turn us into more or less the same, doesn´t it?

**Lucy:**

Are you ready to knock our socks off?

**Caitlyn:**

I´d say, that we are.

**Lucy:**

Take your positions.

_They step behind the door, where Snake is waiting._

**Lucy:**

Action!

_Tessa and Caitlyn run in, both looking terrified._

**Tessa:**

We can get through that window.

**Caitlyn:**

You go. I´ll never fit through that small opening.

**Tessa:**

He´ll kill you!

**Caitlyn:**

If he does, then I want you to live on for me. Fall in love, see the world and do all the things, I´ll never get to do.

_Snake comes in and immediately slips on his robe. He falls over in grand fashion, making everyone laugh. He sits up and Michelle rushes to tend to him._

**Michelle:**

Are you hurt?

**Snake:**

I can´t see a thing with this on!

_Tessa and Caitlyn laugh together._

**10\. Int. Lucy´s House. Evening.**

_The crew are munching on pizza and sodas and the mood is high. Caitlyn stands up and bangs on her glass with her finger, making everyone pay attention to her._

**Caitlyn:**

I would like to give a toast. First to Lucy, without whom, we wouldn´t have had this wonderful experience.

_The rest applaud her. Lucy takes a bow._

**Lucy:**

I´m the one, who should thank you. You´ve been a great cast and crew.

**Caitlyn:**

And a toast to my co-star, who made this a much better movie, than it had any chance of being without her. The one and only, miss Tessa Campanelli.

_Tessa stands up and smiles shyly._

**Tessa:**

Thanks, Caitlyn.

**Everyone:**

SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!

_Caitlyn and Lucy sit down, giving Tessa the floor._

**Tessa:**

I just want to say thanks, for giving me the chance to be in this. It´s been a ton of fun working with you and getting to know those of you, that I didn´t already know. I hope, that it turns out to be a good movie.

**Joey:**

When is opening night?

**Lucy:**

When I get it edited. We can have it right here.

_There´s celebration and toasting._

**11\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Tessa and Yick are waiting by the curb. Yick looks at his watch._

**Yick:**

My dad should be here soon.

**Tessa:**

Don´t worry about it. I´m just happy to have a ride, so I won´t have to take the bus.

**Yick:**

It would be crazy for you to take the bus, when we pass right by your house.

**Tessa:**

You haven´t always thought that way.

_Yick smiles at her._

**Yick:**

Tessa, I don´t care, if I can can only be your friend. I mean, I do, but ...

**Tessa:**

I know, what you mean.

**Yick:**

Why did you break up with me?

**Tessa:**

Yick, you´re nice, but you weren´t much of a boyfriend. It felt like I had to make an appointment, every time I wanted to spend time with you. When we did, it felt like you would rather hang out with your friends, than with me.

_Yick nods to himself._

**Yick:**

It wasn´t my bad jokes?

**Tessa:**

I can´t say, that they helped!

_Yick starts giggling to himself and soon Tessa does too. They make eye contact._

**Yick:**

Friends?

**Tessa:**

Friends.

_He sticks out his hand and she takes it, but surprises him by turning it into a hug. They both look pleased._

**12\. Ext. Lucy´s House. Evening.**

_Lucy is saying goodnight to Spike and Caitlyn._

**Spike:**

Let us know, the moment, it´s ready. I can´t wait to see, how it turned out.

**Lucy:**

You´ll be first ones, I call.

**Caitlyn:**

Any plans on what to do with it?

**Lucy:**

My art teacher told me about some film festivals, I can enter it into.

**Spike:**

Do you like it at your new school?

**Lucy:**

It´s okay. It´ll never be like what we had at Degrassi, though!

_She hugs Spike and Caitlyn goodnight._

**Spike:**

Say hi to the twins for me.

**Lucy:**

They´re a story onto their own these days! Bye!

_Lucy closes the door from within. Spike and Caitlyn walk up the patio._

**Caitlyn:**

I wonder, what she meant?

**Spike:**

I´ll find out soon. I´m going to a concert with them.

**Caitlyn:**

That wouldn´t be the one with The In-breds, would it?

**Spike:**

I didn´t know, that you were going?

**Caitlyn:**

I wasn´t planning on going, but my mom got two free tickets from her work.

**Spike:**

You know, that they´re a punk band, right?

**Caitlyn:**

Don´t you mean funk?

**Spike:**

No, I mean Punk. Like The Stooges, The Clash, Black Flag. Do any of those bands ring a bell?

**Caitlyn:**

I can´t say, that I´ve heard about them. I´ve always thought, that Punk was just a way of looking and dressing.

**Spike:**

Boy, have you got a surprise coming to you!

_Spike rolls her eyes at Caitlyn´s lack of music knowledge._

**13\. Int. Tessa´s Room. Evening.**

_Tessa is ready for bed. She´s holding a framed picture of her and Joey together. She kisses his face goodnight and looks at it one last time, before going to sleep._

**Tessa:**

I can feel to my bones, that fate wants us to be together. The last thing I want is for Caitlyn to get hurt, but if she does, then so be it. I sincerely hope, that she finds the real love of her life right away, forgets you and moves on to her great future. You´re the love of my life and I know, it won´t be long, until you see, what I see. Goodnight, Joey.

_She puts his picture away and turns out her night light. She lays her head on her pillow and the last freeze frame is her smiling to herself, while she thinks about him._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	6. A Night In The Ruts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake gets the night off from going to dinner with Michelle and goes to a concert with Spike and Joey in stead, where they meet an old friend. Michelle on the other hand, has a sucky evening to look forward to, since she doesn´t get along with her new step-mom.

**1\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Snake and Spike are talking to Michelle._

**Spike:**

I promise, to get him back to you in one piece.

**Michelle:**

Let me get this right. You´re blowing off an evening of foul moods, catty remarks and a general feeling of unpleasantness for something, that could be fun?

**Snake:**

You know, I have nothing against your dad. If it was only him, I wouldn´t mind. Being alone in the same room with you and your stepmother however, is something I wouldn´t wish on my worst enemy.

**Michelle:**

I wish, I could blow it off and go with you. Apparently, they have news, they want to share in person.

**Spike:**

Any idea, what it could be?

**Michelle:**

I hope, that she´s dying from a ultra fast spreading cancer!

**Spike:**

Wow! You really don´t like her!

**Michelle:**

I´m convinced, that she was put on this earth, for the sole purpose of making me miserable! She´s ruining what´s left of my relationship with my dad and it was strained enough, as it was!

**Snake:**

Is it okay, that I go to the concert?

**Michelle:**

You can have the evening off! Spike, if you see any girls hit on him, chase them off.

**Snake:**

I can say no!

**Michelle:**

Don´t take it as critique, because I love, how kindhearted you are. We both know, that you feel guilty every time, you say anything even resembling a hard word to a girl. I´m afraid, that they won´t get the message.

**Spike:**

I can scare the hell out of them. You can trust me.

**Snake:**

I promise to not leave Spike at any point. She´ll be the world´s tiniest bodyguard.

**Michelle:**

You have my blessing. Go and have that thing, you crazy kids call fun!

_Snake and Spike look excited._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Parking Lot. Evening.**

_Snake, Spike and Joey are walking through the parking lot. Erica, who´s drinking beer with two long haired metalheads, Stefan and Neil, sees them and smiles widely. This much more of a hard rocking version of Erica, than we´re used to, in ripped jeans, army boots, a Twisted Sister T-Shirt and a black leather jacket. She runs towards them._

**Spike:**

Someone´s happy to see us!

_Erica reaches them and immediately starts dealing out hugs, to everyone´s surprise._

**Erica:**

I´m so glad to see you guys! It already feels like, it´s been forever!

**Joey:**

It´s nice to see you too, Erica.

**Erica:**

Wheels is already inside with Kathleen. Do you think, I was shocked, when I saw them walking hand in hand?

**Spike:**

It came as a surprise to everyone, but the heart wants what it wants, right?

**Erica:**

I miss hearing words of wisdom from my Spikey!

_Joey and Snake make eye contact and try not to laugh._

**Erica:**

It´s weird to think, that I had such an enormous crush on him! As long as he´s happy, that´s what matters! Come and meet my boyfriend!

**Joey:**

Where´s Heather?

**Erica:**

We had another fight, so she decided to stay home and be boring. We´ve been having a lot of those lately, because she doesn´t like, that I´m changing. Come! I want you to meet him.

_She starts running back to the two metalheads. The other three follow behind a little slower._

**Joey:**

I´m starting to see, why Caitlyn gave this a miss.

**Snake:**

How did you get the ticket from her?

**Joey:**

I played her ten seconds of their music.

**Spike:**

Is it me, or is Erica on something, that isn´t just happiness to see us?

**Snake:**

I wouldn´t be surprised, with the way she´s acting.

**Joey:**

Or dressing.

_They follow after Erica._

**3\. Ext. Van. Evening.**

_The side of the van is open. Neil finds some beers in the back and hands one to Erica, who gladly takes it. He offers one to Joey._

**Joey:**

I would, but I´m driving. I´m gonna go and find Wheels. I´ll see you inside.

_Joey leaves them._

**Neil:**

Is he always that boring?

**Erica:**

Only when he´s driving.

_They laugh goofily together and kiss. They´re clearly very taken with one another._

**Stefan:**

What about you? You´re not driving, are you?

_Spike and Snake look at each other._

**Snake:**

No one says, that we can´t.

**Spike:**

I´m sleeping at Caitlyn´s, so my mom wouldn´t know.

**Erica:**

Stop coming up with reasons to and get to it!

**Spike:**

Alright.

**Neal:**

We also have rum and vodka.

**Snake:**

You sure know how to party!

_Stefan hands Spike and Snake a beer each. They open them and toast._

**Spike:**

To an evening of fun!

_They drink and both like it._

**Erica:**

Neil and Stefan have a metal band called "Vindication".

**Snake:**

Cool name!

**Erica:**

Honey, play them the song, you wrote for me.

_Neil gets an acoustic guitar from within the van._

**Erica:**

I´m super biased, since it´s the only song, that´s about me, but it´s got hit written all over it!

_Spike and Snake take another sip._

**Neil (singing a terrible song):**

Erica

I don´t know what I´d do without ya

I love you, Erica

We can go to Saudi Arabia

Or just stay in Canada

_Erica grooves along and clearly thinks, that her song is a masterpiece. Snake and Spike are trying very hard not to laugh._

**4\. Int. Michelle´s Dad´s House. Evening.**

_Michelle is talking to her dad. He looks at the clock on the wall._

**Dad:**

She should be home soon.

**Michelle:**

I´d rather, if she didn´t.

**Dad:**

Is that how you want to start the evening off?

**Michelle:**

No, but I know how the night will end. I´m never gonna get along with her.

**Dad:**

That´s because you haven´t given her a chance!

**Michelle:**

I have!

**Dad:**

You gave her attitude from the start.

**Michelle:**

Because she hates me!

**Dad:**

She doesn´t. She wants us to try to be a family.

**Michelle:**

I´ll NEVER consider her family!

**Dad:**

You won´t have much choice. I should wait, until she gets here.

_Michelle puts two and two together and looks furious._

**Michelle:**

You´re getting married, aren´t you?

**Dad:**

I wanted to wait until she got here, so we could tell you together.

**Michelle:**

What are you thinking?

**Dad:**

I´m in love. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

**Michelle:**

What about me or mom?

_Her dad approaches her, but she steps away from him._

**Dad:**

Michelle, you´re already independent, even if I help out with your rent. It´s only because I don´t want you to starve, but you´ve proven, that you can take care of yourself. I´ll still be here for you, but you don´t need me to take care of you. I have to do this for myself.

**Michelle:**

What about mom?

**Dad:**

It´s been two years, since we split up. We had many great years together, but we grew apart. She was right to leave me, because I didn´t want to see it. Falling in love again has opened my eyes and I´d like it, if you could be happy for us.

**Michelle:**

Happy for you? You´ve ruined my life!

**Dad:**

Michelle ...

_She storms out, before he can catch her._

**5\. Ext. Van. Evening.**

_It´s now a drunk Snake´s turn to play guitar and serenade Spike, who´s looking like, she´s feeling the effects of the alcohol too. Erica is standing next to her._

**Snake (serenading Spike):**

Oh, Spike

You have a great name, because it rhymes with like

_Spike can´t help laughing._

**Snake (singing):**

You can also rhyme it with Bike

Ehm ...

**Erica (singing):**

It also rhymes with Pike.

**Snake (singing):**

Good one, Erica.

**Erica: (singing):**

Thank you, Snake.

_He comes up with an ending and Spike applauds them._

**Spike:**

I don´t see you as the next Captain and Tenille, but for a first attempt, it wasn´t bad.

**Snake:**

I meant every word of it!

_She invites him in for a hug and he hands the guitar to Erica, who takes it. Spike hugs him very tightly and more than a little longer, than a friend hug should last. Erica smiles to herself. Stefan and Neil come over to them. Stefan has a bottle of dark rum, where as Neil has five plastic shot glasses._

**Stefan:**

It´s time for a tradition, we have. We have one last shot for good luck, before we head inside.

**Snake:**

Is that the rum?

**Neil:**

You´re not used to liquor, are you?

**Snake:**

I thought, it was clear, like Vodka.

**Stefan:**

That´s a white rum. This is a dark rum.

**Neil:**

They taste almost the same. This one was on sale.

**Erica:**

Yum!

_They each get a glass and Stefan fills them._

**Neil:**

1,2,3! Bottom´s up!

_They all drink it. Spike coughs and makes a face after she swallows it._

**Spike:**

It´s tastes like sugary battery acid!

**Stefan:**

Do you want another one, before we head inside?

**Spike:**

We only live once, right?

**Erica:**

That´s why I love my Spikey! She´s so smart!

_Erica gives Spike a very unexpected kiss on the cheek, but she takes it in stride, as Stefan fills their glasses again._

**6\. Ext. Alexa´s House. Evening.**

_Michelle is talking to Alexa, who´s dressed up. There´s clearly a party going on inside._

**Alexa:**

That´s crazy! How long have they been a couple?

**Michelle:**

Not even three months. I moved out after we started fighting again and a week later, she had her talons in him!

**Alexa:**

Have you told your mom?

**Michelle:**

I´m letting him tell her. That way I´ll never have to see him, or that Succubus again!

**Alexa:**

You don´t mean that. He´s still your dad.

**Michelle:**

It´s her or me. He can´t have us both!

**Alexa:**

Do you really think, that´s fair on him? Doesn´t he deserve the chance to find love again?

**Michelle:**

He´s not supposed to! He´s supposed to work out his problems with my mom, so she can move back home and we can be a family, like we used to be.

_Alexa looks at her with sympathy._

**Alexa:**

Sweetie, that´s not gonna happen.

**Michelle:**

I can sabotage it. Get her sent to jail or something.

**Alexa:**

This isn´t the movies. Things like that aren´t easy in real life.

**Michelle:**

Help me to come up with something.

**Alexa:**

I have to get back inside. I´ll call you tomorrow, okay? We can spend the day together.

**Michelle:**

Sure.

**Alexa:**

Don´t do anything, you´ll regret.

_Alexa leaves her and heads back inside to the party. Michelle looks like everything is a bit hopeless._

**7\. Int. Venue. Evening.**

_Snake and Spike are watching the concert, while Erica dances with Neil. Stefan has found a punk girl to make out with. A girl passes by them and gives Snake the eye, so Spike puts her arm around him to scare her off. He plays along and pretends that Spike is his girlfriend. They both seem to enjoy it, even if they´re swaggering a little in their drunkenness._

**Spike:**

I´m getting us a drink. What do you want?

**Snake:**

A coke?

**Spike:**

I´ll be right back.

_She smiles at him flirtingly and he smiles his usual goofy smile as he watches her walk up to the bar. Erica stops dancing with Neil and comes over to him._

**Erica:**

Are you finally starting to see, how great she is?

**Snake:**

I´ve always known.

**Erica:**

I don´t just mean, in a friend way. She was crushed, when you went to the formal with Michelle.

_Snake looks surprised._

**Snake:**

She cancelled on me.

**Erica:**

Because she´s too nice for her own good and you were too blind to see it. She saw that you liked Michelle and cancelled, so you and her could have your chance. She´s been in love with you for months, if not years.

**Snake:**

Why hasn´t she said anything?

**Erica:**

Duh! It´s Spike! She has this crazy idea, that no guy would want her, because she has Emma.

**Snake:**

That´s insane! Any guy would be lucky, to go out with her.

**Erica:**

You should ask yourself, if that includes you. Nothing against Michelle, but there´s no doubt, who I´d choose.

_She goes back to dancing with Neil. Snake and Spike smile at each other, when she returns with their drinks._

**8\. Int. Apartment Building. Evening.**

_Michelle comes home to her apartment. There´s a party on the other side of the hallway and a boy, who´s around her own age, smiles at her, when they see each other._

**Patrick:**

So, you´re my brother´s new sort of neighbor. I´m sorry, if we´re being noisy. It´s only because he just moved in.

_Michelle smiles back at him._

**Michelle:**

That´s okay. I´m Michelle.

**Patrick:**

I´m Patrick and my brother´s name is Rob, just so you know.

**Michelle:**

Why are you standing out here?

**Patrick:**

I can only handle a certain amount drunk talk, before I need a break.

**Michelle:**

It isn´t that funny unless, you´re also drinking, is it?

**Patrick:**

He doesn´t mind if I drink, but I´m not hardcore, like him and his frat buddies. I have to pace myself, if I´m gonna last all evening.

**Michelle:**

That sounds like a good plan.

**Patrick:**

Do you want to come in and have a drink? It would be nice to have someone, who´s my own age to talk to and you seem cool.

_Michelle smiles to herself._

**Michelle:**

I´m sorry, I´m not used to being called cool. At school, I´m more the girl, that no one pays attention to.

**Patrick:**

I can´t imagine why. You seem cool to me.

**Michelle:**

Let me put my stuff inside and I´ll join you.

**Patrick:**

I´ll be waiting.

_Michelle looks pleased as she unlocks her door._

**9\. Int. Venue. Evening.**

_Spike and Snake are dancing and flirting very heavily. They´re constantly smiling and both of them look drunk. He puts his arms around her and pulls her in close._

**Snake:**

Is it true, that you cancelled on the formal, to give me and Michelle a chance?

_Spike nods._

**Spike:**

You deserve a girlfriend like her, who doesn´t have the enormous complication of a kid.

**Snake:**

I wish, you´d been honest with me.

**Spike:**

She´s the one, you wanted to go with.

**Snake:**

Don´t be so sure of that.

_He leans down and they kiss passionately._

**Spike:**

I´ve been in love with you for a long time.

**Snake:**

I love you too.

_Spike smiles._

**Spike:**

For real? Don´t say it, if it´s just to make me feel good. You´re doing that already.

**Snake:**

I mean it. You´re an incredible girl with a fantastic little daughter. I´d like to be her dad, now that Shane can´t be.

_Spike glows with joy, as she kisses him again._

**10\. Int. Rob´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Michelle is looking drunk too. She sitting next to Patrick._

**Michelle:**

Those people from Long Island know how to make ice tea!

**Patrick:**

It takes good, doesn´t it?

**Michelle:**

Yeah, I like it.

_She takes another big sip through her straw. Patrick puts his hand on her leg._

**Michelle:**

I don´t think, my boyfriend would like that.

Patrick:

Is he here?

**Michelle:**

No, but ...

_Patrick kisses her and she doesn´t fight it, quite the opposite in fact._

**Michelle:**

Do you want to come over to my apartment?

**Patrick:**

I thought, you´d never ask.

_They kiss again and she smiles drunkenly at him._

**Michelle:**

One rule. This is a one night stand and my boyfriend never hears about it.

**Patrick:**

How can I tell him, when I don´t know, who he is?

**Michelle:**

Good point. Grab us a bottle to go.

_Patrick gets up and she holds her head._

**Michelle (to herself):**

What are you doing, Michelle?

_Patrick comes back with a quarter full bottle. He offers her his hand and she takes it._

**11\. Int. Caitlyn´s Room. Evening.**

_Caitlyn has let a drunk Spike in. Spike is on cloud 9 and can´t stop smiling._

**Spike:**

You won´t guess what happened!

**Caitlyn:**

You had fun?

**Spike:**

I´m in love! It´s the real thing this time!

_Caitlyn looks surprised._

**Caitlyn:**

With who?

**Spike:**

With Snake. We made out at the concert.

_Caitlyn looks annoyed with her._

**Caitlyn:**

How can you do that to Michelle? She´s your friend!

**Spike:**

She´ll understand, when I explain it to her.

**Caitlyn:**

I seriously doubt that!

**Spike:**

We´re getting married! He said that he wants to raise Emma with me, as if she were his own.

**Caitlyn:**

I´m happy for Emma, but ...

**Spike:**

You have no idea, how happy it makes me! I can finally give her the family, she deserves and Snake is be the best dad, she can have! How can Michelle get herself, to stand in the way of that?

**Caitlyn:**

I don´t see a ring on your finger.

**Spike:**

That´s a formality. He got down on one knee and proposed. It was the most romantic moment of my life!

_She´s literally jumping with joy! Caitlyn tries to take it in._

**12\. Int. Michelle´s Bedroom. Morning.**

_Michelle is sitting up and holding her hung over head and shaking it. Patrick is sleeping in her bed, seemingly naked under the covers._

**Michelle:**

No, no, no! How could I be this dumb?

_She starts to cry._

**13\. Int. Snake´s Room. Morning.**

_Snake is doing the exact same thing, Michelle is, only he´s alone is his bed._

**Snake:**

No, no, no! How could I be this dumb?

_He lies back down and looks up at the ceiling._

**Snake (to himself):**

None of them are ever gonna forgive you.

_He pounds the bed in frustration._

**14\. Int. Michelle´s Bedroom. Morning.**

_Michelle is still crying._

**Michelle (to herself):**

Snake is never gonna forgive you.

_She pounds the bed in frustration, almost waking Patrick up._

**15\. Int. Kitchen. Morning.**

_Spike and Caitlyn are eating breakfast. Spike is looking worse for wear and for once, her hair is a mess of morning hair._

**Caitlyn:**

You can use our phone, if you want to talk to Snake in private.

**Spike:**

I don´t even want to think about that.

**Caitlyn:**

You were head over heels for him yesterday.

**Spike:**

We made out constantly for over an hour in there. I´m talking permanent lip lock!

_Caitlyn smiles to herself._

**Spike:**

There were dozens of kids from school there, who saw us! Michelle has probably heard already!

**Caitlyn:**

That´s what you get for turning boyfriend stealer.

**Spike:**

I don´t even want him, if this is how we´re starting off. It´s more important, that I give Michelle a proper apology, so she doesn´t hate me. I actually said word for word to her, that she could trust me and I do that? What kind of person am I?

**Caitlyn:**

A nice one, who feels bad, for what she did. Which you should, by the way. Being drunk isn´t an excuse.

**Spike:**

I´m never drinking again!

_There´s a knock on the door. Caitlyn gets up to answer it. They´re surprised to see Heather out there with a police officer._

**Spike:**

What are you doing here?

**Heather:**

Did you see Erica last night?

**Spike:**

Yeah, we hung out.

**Heather:**

Did she seem alright?

**Spike:**

She was in a good mood, but nothing too out of the ordinary.

**Heather:**

Thank God! We´ve been worried sick.

**Caitlyn:**

What´s going on?

_Heather looks full of relief._

**Officer:**

You haven´t seen the flyers?

**Spike:**

Which flyers?

_Heather hands one to her. It has Erica´s picture and a phone number to call for those, who have seen her._

**Heather:**

She ran away from home last Sunday. This is the first sign of life, we´ve had from her.

_The last freeze frame is of Spike looking shocked._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	7. Past Transgressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake and Spike got drunkenly engaged and is it a terrible idea? Their friends certainly think so!

**1\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Alexa comes up the stairs. She rings the doorbell to Michelle´s door. A few moments later, Michelle, who´s only wrapped in a bed sheet opens it. Alexa smiles widely with surprise._

**Michelle:**

Can you give me a moment?

**Alexa:**

Take two, if you need it.

_Alexa´s gossip loving brain is bursting with excitement, as the door opens. Michelle, who´s put a T-Shirt and some shorts on, lets Patrick out. He smiles at Alexa._

**Patrick:**

Hello, Alexa.

**Alexa:**

Hi!

**Michelle:**

Alexa, this is Patrick. Patrick, say goodbye to Alexa.

**Patrick:**

Bye, Alexa.

_He winks at her and heads across the hall and into his brother´s apartment. Alexa is so excited, that she can barely speak._

**Alexa:**

You have to tell me everything and by that I mean EVERYTHING!

_Michelle lets her in._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Michelle´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Michelle serves a cup of tea for Alexa, who can´t hide her excitement._

**Alexa:**

Who is he?

**Michelle:**

He´s my new neighbor´s little brother. Alexa, I lost my virginity last night.

**Alexa:**

OH .. MY .. GOD!

**Michelle:**

This morning and by that I mean half an hour ago, we did it again.

**Alexa:**

Is this Michelle, that´s sitting across from me?

**Michelle:**

I figured, why not get one more in, while I had him here? I´d already screwed up.

**Alexa:**

You are BAD!

_Michelle smiles to herself._

**Michelle:**

I might as well embrace it!

**Alexa:**

Are you gonna break up with Snake?

**Michelle:**

I have to and I´m coming clean to him. He deserves that much from me.

**Alexa:**

What about the new guy?

**Michelle:**

I told him, it was a one night stand. It just happened to turn into a stand and a half!

_Alexa laughs, making Michelle laugh too._

**Michelle:**

Does this make me a slut?

**Alexa:**

It finally makes you a woman. Welcome to the club.

_Michelle´s phone rings and she picks it up._

**Michelle:**

Yeah? Hi, Yick. What? Are you sure? I have Alexa here, we can be there in half an hour. Bye.

_She hangs up._

**Michelle:**

Erica ran away from home. They´re afraid that something will happen to her.

_Alexa looks shocked._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Lucy´s House. Morning.**

_Spike and Caitlyn are walking up to the house. Spike looks like, she´d rather be anywhere else._

**Spike:**

How am I gonna tell him?

**Caitlyn:**

Don´t ask me! You´re the one, who´s in uncharted waters!

_Spike lets out an annoyed groan._

**3\. Int. Car. Morning.**

_Joey is driving with Snake in the passenger seat. He´s rubbing his temples to try to get rid of a headache._

**Joey:**

How´s the groom this morning?

**Snake:**

Why did I ask her to marry me? What was I thinking?

**Joey:**

You´re trapped now, buddy!

**Snake:**

I have to break it off with her!

**Joey:**

You can´t do that to a single mom! She thinks, that she´s found the daddy of her dreams for Emma. Do you want to take it away from her and that little angel?

**Snake:**

I love Emma and she´s a sweet kid, but I´m leaving for college soon. I can´t be a dad and in college, far away from here.

**Joey:**

College?

_Joey laughs to himself. Snake looks at him._

**Snake:**

What´s funny?

**Joey:**

With the promises you made to Spike, you´d better start earning some serious dough right away.

**Snake:**

What kind of promises?

**Joey:**

Let´s just say, that you spared no expense.

_Snake rubs his temples some more._

**4\. Int. Lucy´s House. Morning.**

_A lot of familiar faces are gathered. Lucy is getting ready to speak, when Joey and Snake come in. Snake and Spike make eye contact and it very awkward._

**Snake:**

I´m getting it out of the way, first thing.

**Joey:**

This, I have to see!

_They walk over to Spike and Caitlyn._

**Snake:**

Hi, Spike.

**Spike:**

Hi. It was a wild night last night, huh?

**Snake:**

Pretty crazy!

**Joey:**

My favorite part came at the end.

**Caitlyn:**

Why, Joey! Please tell me!

**Joey:**

They made me stop at a bridal store, so they could look at wedding dresses for Spike. It was so adorable, that I could have died!

_Spike and Snake look uncomfortable. Caitlyn and Joey find it amusing._

**Caitlyn:**

Which one did you pick?

**Spike:**

I don´t remember.

**Snake:**

I remember stopping there, now that you say it.

**Joey:**

I do. No pun intended.

_Caitlyn giggles. Spike isn´t finding it nearly as funny and neither is Snake._

**Joey:**

It was the most expensive one, they had! I think that 12 large is a lot for a dress, but Snake, you kept insisting, that only the best is good enough for her!

**Caitlyn:**

Wow, Snake! I admire a man, who would do that for the woman, he loves!

**Snake:**

You do?

**Caitlyn:**

With a statement like that, you prove to her, that she´s the most important thing in the world to you! I can´t think of anything more romantic! Can you, Spike?

**Spike:**

Not really.

**Caitlyn:**

It must feel amazing to know, that you´re the light of his life and he can´t live without you!

_Spike smiles awkwardly at Snake._

**Joey:**

Who cares about money? All you need is each other, right?

**Snake/Spike:**

Right!

_They both feel guilty, when Michelle comes over to them, feeling just as guilty, for cheating on Snake._

**Michelle:**

Hi, Snake. Can we talk, when you get a minute?

**Joey:**

Oh, you´ll have plenty to talk about!

_Joey grins to himself, as Lucy addresses the crowd. She has Heather by her side._

**Lucy:**

Thanks for coming. Erica would be touched, if she saw how many of us care about her. The facts are these: She ran away from home last Sunday evening and it´s believed, that she´s living with her boyfriend in his van. Spike, Snake, Joey, Wheels and Kathleen were in contact with her yesterday and tell us, that she looked okay. She´s not. I´ll let Heather take it from here.

**Heather:**

Those of you, who don´t go to school with us, don´t know what´s happened. She met Neil a few days after school started and it wasn´t long, until they started dating. She started staying out, sometimes all night and she would sneak out, when our parents tried disciplining her. I found some pills in her pocket one day and I confronted her. She refused to talk about it, so I told the school and they searched her locker. They found Cocaine, various pills and Marijuana. She wouldn´t admit it, but she had clearly been dealing for him.

_The ones, who don´t know the story look shocked._

**Heather:**

After she was arrested and suspended, our parents tried to ban her from seeing him. I helped them, but she snuck away to see him, every chance she got. He´s an alcoholic and a drug addict, like his friend Stefan, who he commits crimes with. We´re talking burglaries, street robberies, car theft and who knows what else. She´s probably involved already and we need to get her out, before it´s too late.

**Lucy:**

We´re splitting into teams of four or five and splitting the city up between us. It´s a slim hope, that we´ll find her, but we have to try.

**Heather:**

Was she drinking, when you saw her?

_Everyone looks to Joey, Spike and Snake._

**Snake:**

She was. Heavily.

**Spike:**

She looked fine, but she was acting eccentric.

**Snake:**

She was having fun and dancing at the concert.

**Kathleen:**

How would you know?

_Everyone looks at Kathleen, who´s standing next to Wheels._

**Kathleen:**

Didn´t you spend it sucking face with Spike?

_A shock goes over the crowd. Alexa is one big smile._

**Joey:**

It´s okay! They´re getting married!

_Snake and Spike look VERY embarrassed. Michelle´s jaw drops in shock._

**5\. Ext. Lucy´s House. Morning.**

_Michelle is confronting Spike and Snake. Alexa is with them._

**Michelle:**

I need an explanation and I need it now!

**Snake:**

It was a spur of the moment thing.

**Alexa:**

Getting married is a "spur of the moment thing" to you?

**Spike:**

We had some drinks and one thing led to another ... I´m really sorry, Michelle.

**Snake:**

Me too, even more than her. I understand, if you want to break up.

_Michelle looks like her head can´t take anymore._

**Michelle:**

How would we continue as a couple, if you´re married to her?

_She storms off. Alexa is nicer about it._

**Alexa:**

It seems crazy to her right now, but you´re doing the right thing.

_Spike and Snake look surprised._

**Spike:**

Do you really think so?

**Alexa:**

Emma needs a dad and you couldn´t have found a better one. Anyone can see, that you´re doing what´s best in the long run. You´d better invite me to the wedding!

_She leaves them. Spike and Snake look at each other and don´t know what to say. Lucy comes up to them._

**Lucy:**

Congratulations. Everyone´s happy for you, well, except for Michelle.

**Spike:**

They are?

**Lucy:**

We all knew, that you would end up together. You´re perfect for one another!

**Snake:**

Do you really think so?

**Lucy:**

When I look at you, I see two teenagers, who are making the smartest decision, they could have! I changed the teams, so you´ll be riding with Joey, Caitlyn and Tessa. I originally had you paired with Simon, Alexa and Michelle, but that probably wouldn´t be a good idea.

**Spike:**

Thanks. That would been all kinds of awkward!

**Lucy:**

I have to get back to work, but I couldn´t be happier for you!

_Lucy leaves them and they look at each other._

**Snake:**

I guess, we really ARE getting married!

**Spike:**

Everyone seems to think, that it´s a great idea! I thought, at least some of them would be mad.

**Snake:**

Joey told me, that we set a date for June 22nd, right after graduation.

**Spike:**

Good! We still have over half a year to save up for it. I guess, I´ll have to get a second after school job. But it´ll be okay! I can still be a mom to Emma, have two jobs and be a full time student. I can cut down on my sleep.

**Snake:**

I wouldn´t want you to be tired all the time.

**Spike:**

I can live like my great grandmother and the Nelson women, who came before her, back in the old, old days, when they worked 18 hours a day and slept half as much, as we do now. I´ll survive.

**Snake:**

So much for starting up the band again or playing basketball. College is out the question, if we´re finding a place of our own.

_Both of them are wondering, how they´re gonna get out of it._

**6\. Int. Lucy´s House. Morning.**

_Lucy comes back in with a smile on her face. Joey, Caitlyn, Tessa, Alexa and Heather are waiting for her._

**Lucy:**

You should have seen their faces!

**Alexa:**

Don´t go light on them.

**Caitlyn:**

Oh, we won´t.

**Joey:**

I´m milking this, for all it´s worth.

**Alexa:**

They deserve it for sneaking around behind Michelle´s back!

**Lucy:**

You really don´t mind, Heather?

**Heather:**

Not at all! Have your fun with them, while you can. Maybe it will teach Spike to keep her paws off another girl´s boyfriend.

**Lucy:**

It´s nice of you to do this, Tessa. Considering, you don´t know her, like we do.

**Tessa:**

I haven´t talked to her, but it doesn´t mean, that I don´t remember her. I´d like to think, that you would do the same, if it happened to me.

**Heather:**

After this, you can bet on it.

**Tessa:**

Plus, it could be fun!

_She smiles._

**7\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Simon, Alexa, Yick and Michelle have stopped at a gas station._

**Alexa:**

Do you want anything from the store?

**Simon:**

Can you get me some Barbecue chips?

**Alexa:**

What about you, Michelle?

_Michelle is still looking depressed._

**Michelle:**

I don´t want anything.

**Alexa:**

I´m getting you a candy bar. You need comfort food! Yick?

**Yick:**

I´ll come with you.

**Alexa:**

Move your butt, then!

_She gets out and Yick looks annoyed._

**Yick (muttering to himself):**

Says the girl with the widest one in Toronto!

_He gets out and follows after Alexa. Things are a little awkward between Simon and Michelle._

**Simon:**

So ... crazy day, huh?

**Michelle:**

You can say that again! Spike said, I could trust her and she moves in on him! What a bitch!

**Simon:**

He was probably to blame too.

**Michelle:**

Snake is gullible, like you wouldn´t believe! She got him drunk and put the moves on him. He couldn´t resist her, because he´s spineless! I´m never saying a word to either of them, ever again!

**Simon:**

That could be hard, when you´re in the same grade.

**Michelle:**

I´ll change schools, If they force me to! How can they be this dumb? They can´t get married!

_Simon looks at her._

**Simon:**

You don´t think, that people our age should get married?

**Michelle:**

I can´t say for certain in every case, but it´s insane for them to do it. Snake is gonna throw his future away and she´s gonna feel miserable, because she let him do it.

**Simon:**

It can work, is what you´re saying?

_Michelle puts two and two together and her frown turns to a smile._

**Michelle:**

You´re gonna ask Alexa, aren´t you?

**Simon:**

I´ve bought an engagement ring for her.

_He opens the glove compartment, takes a small plastic box out of it and opens it for her. It´s a simple, but very elegant ring._

**Michelle:**

Simon, I love you!

_Simon looks surprised._

**Simon:**

Ehm ...

**Michelle:**

That´s exactly the kind of news, I needed to hear!

_She gives him a hug._

**Simon:**

I´ve been weighing it back and forth.

**Michelle:**

Stop weighing and start planning. If you knock her socks of with your proposal, then she´ll love you forever for it. Spike and Snake are rushing into something, they´re nowhere near ready for. You and Alexa have been together for so long, that I know, you´re made to last.

_Simon looks pleased._

**8\. Int. Mall. Day.**

_Joey, Caitlyn, Tessa, Spike and Snake are out looking for Erica._

**Tessa:**

It was nice of Lucy to give us the mall.

**Caitlyn:**

Look at this, Spike!

_She walks over to a store window and points out a dress._

**Spike:**

What about it?

**Caitlyn:**

Wouldn´t that be a great maid of honor dress? I am your maid of honor, aren´t I?

_Spike looks uncomfortable, being put on the spot._

**Spike:**

If you want to be, you can.

**Caitlyn:**

Great!

**Joey:**

You still need a best man.

_He smiles at Snake, who gives in._

**Snake:**

Sure, Joey. You can be my best man.

_Joey celebrates._

**Joey:**

Yes! I´ve always wanted to be best man at a wedding! You´re making a dream come true here, you really are!

**Snake:**

You´re welcome.

**Joey:**

And at a huge wedding like this one! I´m honored.

**Spike:**

How huge are we talking?

**Joey:**

You were talking 300 guests.

_Spike mouths "Three hundred!" to herself in disbelief._

**Joey:**

When are you flying to Ireland?

**Snake:**

Ireland?

**Joey:**

Spike wanted The Pogues to play at your wedding. You told her, that you would get them, if you had to travel to Ireland and convince them yourself!

**Spike:**

I can settle for a DJ.

**Caitlyn:**

Three hundred guests! That´ll set you at least a hundred thousand back!

**Tessa:**

I have to thank you two.

_Spike and Snake look in her eyes and she looks as innocent and wide eyed as she can._

**Tessa:**

You´re proving to me, that there is nothing, love can´t conquer!

**Spike:**

We are?

_Tessa begins to fake cry. Caitlyn and Joey are impressed with her._

**Tessa:**

My grandparents broke up after 50 years of marriage and I was starting to think, that love was one big lie and I should give up on it, before I get hurt. That spending the rest of my life alone was for the best. You two have given me the will to love again!

_She hugs them, as they look very uncomfortable._

**Snake:**

That´s great, Tessa.

**Spike:**

You can´t give up on love!

**Tessa:**

I won´t, now that I have your love to be my guiding light! You´re such an inspiration, not just to me, but to all the other girls like me, who are having their doubts about love too. What you decided, will cause a ripple effect that will lead to me and all those girls finding love and happiness!

**Spike:**

Don´t you think, you´re over doing it?

**Tessa:**

If anything, I´m under doing it! We finally have a strong female roll model to look up to in you, Spike. And Snake, you´re showing every other guy, what a real man is, by accepting her daughter as your own. If I find someone like you to fall in love with, when I grow up, then I´ll be the happiest girl in the world.

**Snake:**

Thanks. That´s nice of you to say.

**Spike:**

I´m not really a roll model ...

**Tessa:**

You so are! You´ve proven to me, that there is nothing, I can´t accomplish, if I set my mind to it! Because of you, I could end up being Canada´s first female president!

_Spike clutches Snake´s hand hard. Joey and Caitlyn are fighting hard to keep a straight face._

**9\. Int. Parking Lot. Day.**

_Simon, Alexa, Yick and Michelle have exited the car._

**Alexa:**

Simon and me will take this direction.

**Michelle:**

We´ll meet back here in twenty.

_They go their separate ways. We follow Alexa and Simon first._

**Simon:**

Does this feel like a wild goose chase, or is it just me?

**Alexa:**

We can´t sit and home and do nothing, when we know what´s happening.

**Simon:**

I want to find her too, I just don´t think we´ll find her here.

**Alexa:**

Cheer up! At least, we get some alone time!

_She smiles at him and he kisses her._

**Simon:**

We could go back to the car and wait for them.

**Alexa:**

You mean, that we should take advantage of the situation?

**Simon:**

Chances are more or less the same, that we´ll see her from the car.

_Alexa kisses him and takes his hand. They head back towards the car._

**10\. Ext. Street. Day**

_Michelle and Yick are walking up the street, looking for Erica. Michelle whistles a happy tune to herself._

**Yick:**

That didn´t take you long.

**Michelle:**

Spike and Snake can do what they want. If they want to ruin each other´s lives, let karma work it´s magic on them.

**Yick:**

Is there a bit of a Buddhist in you?

**Michelle:**

Not really. Anyway, I don´t have a whole lot to be proud of. I cheated on him.

_Yick look surprised._

**Yick:**

Who with?

**Michelle:**

You wouldn´t know him.

**Yick:**

Is he your boyfriend now?

**Michelle:**

I don´t know. How would you feel, if a girl, who told you it was a one night stand, wanted more?

**Yick:**

I would be glad, if I liked her.

**Michelle:**

He still did this morning.

**Yick:**

It´s a positive sign. Do you like him?

**Michelle:**

I think, I do. It´s makes it exciting, that we don´t know each other yet. Like´s he completely fresh to me, like I am to him.

**Yick:**

Give it a chance. I would!

**Michelle:**

You know what? I will!

_She smiles to herself._

**11\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Alexa and Simon are getting it on and are undressing each other._

**Alexa:**

We can´t!

**Simon:**

Did you see anyone around?

**Alexa:**

I guess not.

**Simon:**

We only have ten minutes, until they get back. Yes or no?

_Alexa takes her shirt off and gets on top of him. Simon is enjoying it, until he see two girls, who are around 7 years old looking through the window and looking shocked. Alexa sees them and panics._

**Alexa:**

Oh, no!

_She gets off him and grabs the candy bar, that Michelle hasn´t touched._

**Simon:**

What are you doing?

**Alexa:**

Seeing if I can bribe our way out of it.

_She gets out of the car, still topless, except for her bra. Simon follows after her._

**12\. Ext. Parking Lot. Day.**

_Alexa approaches the two terrified girls._

**Alexa:**

I´m sorry, you saw that. Are you okay?

_The girls shake their heads. Alexa offers them the candy bar._

**Alexa:**

If I give you this, if it means, that we can forget about it?

_A police car pulls up next to them. Alexa´s face freezes in terror._

**13\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Spike and Snake are in the back seat, with Tessa sitting between them, looking amused. Joey is driving and Caitlyn is in the passenger seat._

**Tessa:**

What are you gonna do, now you can´t go to college?

**Snake:**

I haven´t considered it.

**Joey:**

There´s telemarketing. My cousin is making good money in it.

**Snake:**

I suppose, it´s an option.

**Joey:**

With all those kids, you´ll have to support, it had better be a big paycheck!

_Spike´s face freezes._

**Spike:**

Kids, as in plural?

**Joey:**

You both agreed to have seven of them.

**Spike:**

SEVEN?

**Caitlyn:**

I get it. It´s the lucky number!

**Joey:**

You already have one, so it´s only six to go! What are you complaining over?

**Spike:**

I can´t push six more kids out! One was bad enough!

**Snake:**

You don´t want to have my children?

**Spike:**

Maybe one more, when we´re ready for it, but I can´t bare 6 more for you! I´m tiny, for crying out loud!

**Tessa:**

With your narrow hips, those births won´t go easy! I´m glad, that it´s not me!

**Caitlyn:**

You´ll be up to your ears in diapers, until you´re in your 30´s!

**Tessa:**

If they have them back to back. She´ll probably be closer to her 50´s.

_Spike has finally had enough._

**Spike:**

That´s it. The engagement is over!

_Snake breathes a sigh of relief._

**Snake:**

Thank God! I love you as a friend, but I can´t marry you!

**Spike:**

I´m so glad, that you think so! I want a dad for Emma, but not like this!

**Joey:**

I had two more, I wanted to see, how you´d react to!

_Spike and Snake get the picture._

**Spike:**

You were playing with us, weren´t you?

**Snake:**

How much was truth?

**Joey:**

All of it! You two were hammered!

**Tessa:**

One thing, that was true, is that I look up to you, Spike. You had a kid, when you were even younger than I am and you haven´t let in ruin your life. You´re thriving and you deserve credit for it.

_Tessa and Spike smile at each other._

**14\. Ext. Parking Lot. Day.**

_Alexa is trying to explain herself to two police officers. Simon isn´t looking happy either._

**Alexa:**

I wasn´t trying to lure them to our car!

**Cop #1:**

What were you trying to do?

**Alexa:**

Bribe them. I know, it sounds bad!

**Cop #2:**

Are you in the habit of bribing 7 year old´s using candy bars?

**Alexa:**

No, this was my first time! And my last, I promise!

**Cop #1:**

You´re coming down to the station.

**Simon:**

Is there no other way?

**Cop #2:**

No! What you did was ... I don´t even know what to call it!

**Cop #1:**

Hands on the hood, so we can check for weapons.

_They put their hands on the hood and the officers frisk them. They couldn´t possibly look more embarrassed. The search yields no results._

**Cop #2:**

We need to see your license and registration.

**Simon:**

They´re in the glove compartment.

_He opens the door and the glove compartment. A very small plastic box falls out of it and onto the ground._

**Cop #1:**

What is that, Sir?

**Simon:**

It´s ...

_He doesn´t want to say._

**Alexa:**

Tell them!

**Simon:**

Can I pick it up and show her?

**Cop #1:**

Go ahead.

_He picks it up and opens it. Alexa´s eyes go wide, when she sees what it is._

**Simon:**

It´s an engagement ring.

_He gets down on one knee. She looks like, she´s about to explode with joy._

**Simon:**

I love you, Alexa. Will you marry me?

_Alexa smiles as widely, as she can._

**Alexa:**

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

_They smile at each other, as he stands up and puts the ring on her finger. Even the two cops can´t help smiling._

**Cop #1:**

Congratulations, Kid.

**Cop #2:**

We can allow them to kiss, everything considered.

_They let Alexa and Simon go. She falls into his arms and they kiss. We see Yick and Michelle rounding the corner and seeing the spectacle. Yick looks surprised, but Michelle looks happy for them. The last freeze frame, is Alexa´s smiling face looking more in love than ever before._

**CLOSING CREDITS (THERE´S A POST CREDIT SCENE, SO KEEP READING!)**

**15\. Ext Alley. Night.**

_Erica is praying to herself in a dark alley. She has her hands folded and her eyes closed. We hear a window being shattered and an alarm go off._

**Neil (off screen):**

Move it, Erica. We only have a few minutes!

**Erica:**

Please, don´t let me get caught!

_She does the sign of the cross, opens her eyes and stands up. She runs towards a drug store, that has a busted window._

**FADE TO BLACK**


	8. Skid Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica finds herself in a world of trouble, but can´t see a way out of it. Tessa has troubles too, but of a more normal nature.

**1\. Int. Apartment Building. Evening.**

_A cold and crying Erica is knocking on the door in a rundown, old apartment building. Dwayne opens the door and she´s glad to see him._

**Erica:**

Hey, Shorty. Can I stay here tonight?

**Dwayne:**

Come in. You look like, you´re freezing.

_Dwayne lets her in to his small one room apartment. He doesn´t own much besides a bed, a TV, a dining room table and a toaster, that´s on top of the table. He clearly cares about her._

**Dwayne:**

Did he hit you again?

**Erica:**

He didn´t mean to.

**Dwayne:**

He never does, does he?

**Erica:**

I talked back to him. I shouldn´t have.

_Dwayne looks her in the eyes._

**Dwayne:**

He´s gonna get you locked up or dead. Go home to your family!

**Erica:**

I can´t, not with everything, that´s happened. It´s when he´s high or drunk, that he does it. He´s a different guy, when he´s sober.

**Dwayne:**

Addicts like him only care about getting wasted! Are you so naive, that you can´t see it?

**Erica:**

He wants to change. He told me so.

**Dwayne:**

He´s lying. so you´ll continue to be dumb enough to help him. He´ll turn on you in a second, if the cops come looking for him. It´s what guys like him do. You deserve better.

_Erica gets defensive, clearly not liking the subject._

**Erica:**

Look, can I sleep here or not?

**Dwayne:**

You know, i wouldn´t kick you out, when it 20 below.

**Erica:**

Thanks, Shorty. You´re the best.

**Dwayne:**

You can stay for as long, as you like, but if he shows up, I´m gonna smack the hell out of him. I´ll make him feel, what it´s like to get hit by someone, who´s bigger than himself!

_She smiles at him._

**Erica:**

You´re the only decent person left in my life.

**Dwayne:**

You´re the only girl, I know, who doesn´t mind sharing a bed with a guy, who has HIV.

**Erica:**

I love sharing a bed with you! It´s like having a giant, warm teddy bear, to sleep with!

_She gives Dwayne a big bearhug. He smiles to himself._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Dwayne´s Apartment. Morning.**

_Erica is saying goodbye to Dwayne._

**Dwayne:**

Will you be here, when I get home?

**Erica:**

Probably not.

_He shakes his head and looks annoyed with her._

**Erica:**

He´s sober now.

**Dwayne:**

How long will that last? A few hours, at best?

**Erica:**

I can´t leave things with him, the way I did.

**Dwayne:**

If he tries anything, I want you to come down to the store. You can´t continue like this.

**Erica:**

I know.

**Dwayne:**

Hey!

_She looks him in the eyes._

**Dwayne:**

The guy is a grade A scumbag. Leave the key under the mat.

_Dwayne leaves her. She takes in, what he told her._

**3\. Int. PhotoMat. Morning.**

_Tessa and Spike are handling customers at the PhotoMat, where they work. Joey comes up to the front of the line. Him and Tessa smile at each other._

**Tessa:**

How may I help you, Sir?

**Joey:**

I´m here to pick up some pictures for J. Jeremiah.

**Spike:**

I´ll get them for you. Hi, Joey.

**Joey:**

Hi, Spike.

_Spike leaves them and heads into a backroom._

**Joey:**

How´s the job going?

**Tessa:**

Working with Spike is pretty cool. The job´s not too bad either.

**Joey:**

Is it possible that you can do me a favor after work?

**Tessa:**

Sure. We´re only open to 12, since it´s Saturday.

**Joey:**

I need help selecting a Christmas Present for Caitlyn. Something nice, but on a budget.

**Tessa:**

I guess, I can. Aren´t you the expert on her?

**Joey:**

My history of giving presents to her has been .. problematic. I want to make it up to her.

**Tessa:**

What was the last gift, you gave her?

**Joey:**

A bracelet, I bought for three bucks from a street vendor. It looked nice.

**Tessa:**

Why was that a bad gift? I wouldn´t mind getting a bracelet from my boyfriend, if I had one.

**Joey:**

It gave her a nasty rash. Before that it was the 2 dollar perfume, that made her break out in hives.

_Tessa giggles._

**Tessa:**

It sounds like you need my help desperately. You can be my good deed for the holidays.

**Joey:**

I´ll be back to pick you up at 12.

_Spike comes back with his pictures and hands them to him._

**4\. Ext. Parking Lot. Day.**

_Erica is in a deserted parking lot. Their van is the only vehicle there. She cautiously approaches it._

**Erica:**

Neil?

_The side door opens and Stefan comes out. She´s clearly scared of him._

**Erica:**

Where´s Neil?

**Stefan:**

Off to take a wiz. Where did you go last night?

**Erica:**

Shorty´s.

_He grins._

**Stefan:**

That walrus still thinks, he´s gonna get in your pants?

**Erica:**

He´s a friend. You shouldn´t talk about him like that.

**Stefan:**

You didn´t go somewhere else? Say, the nearest police station, for example?

_Erica gets defensive._

**Erica:**

Of course not!

**Stefan:**

I don´t believe you!

_He towers over her and stares her down._

**Stefan:**

Neil doesn´t want to see the truth. That we can´t trust you.

**Erica:**

I´m trying my best!

**Stefan:**

You almost got us busted again. It´s been happening a lot lately.

**Erica:**

I swear, you can trust me!

**Stefan:**

Are you wearing a wire?

**Erica:**

The drugs are making you paranoid.

**Stefan:**

You can call it what you want. I call it playing it safe. Spread ém. Hands on your head.

_She does as she´s told. He does a pad-down of her, but also feels up her breasts, her bottom and the inside of her legs, while he does it. She stands there defiantly and takes it._

**Stefan:**

At ease, soldier.

_He goes back to the van and gets a beer for her. She takes it and downs half of it in one sip, while she looks at him with disgust._

**5\. Int. Thrift Store. Day.**

_Joey and Tessa are looking over things inside the thrift store,_

**Joey:**

I´ve never been in here before. It´s kinda cool.

**Tessa:**

Any ideas at all?

**Joey:**

Isn´t that why, I brought you?

_Tessa looks around._

**Tessa:**

What´s our budget?

**Joey:**

I can stretch it as far as a 20.

**Tessa:**

Ooh! Aren´t you the big spender!

**Joey:**

I´m looking to put a down payment on a car, so I have to save in other areas. Does anything catch your eye?

**Tessa:**

There´s some nice dresses over here.

_They go over to look at them._

**6\. Ext. Thrift Store. Day.**

_Joey and Tessa come out and Joey is carrying a plastic bag. He´s looking pleased._

**Joey:**

That was a bargain! I can´t believe that I got it for ten bucks!

**Tessa:**

I´d leave that last part out, if I were you.

**Joey:**

I owe you one!

_Tessa makes eye contact with him._

**Tessa:**

Do you mean it?

**Joey:**

Sure! One favor deserves another.

**Tessa:**

In that case, I´d like to cash mine in tonight. Of course, if you have plans ...

**Joey:**

I´m yours for the evening. Just tell me, what I have to do.

**Tessa:**

My cousin Anette is in town. She´s picked on me, ever since we were kids and she says that I´m too ugly to find a boyfriend. I´d like to shut her up about it, but there´s there´s one clear and obvious problem with my scenario.

**Joey:**

Say no more. We´ll give her a show, she won´t forget!

_Tessa looks very pleased._

**7\. Int. Van Evening.**

_Erica nervously downs he rest of a beer. She´s with Stefan and Neil and Stefan is holding a gun. Even Neil is looking a bit nervous._

**Neil:**

You´re not really gonna shoot someone, are you?

**Stefan:**

Only, if they deserve it.

_He makes eye contact with Erica, which un-nerves her._

**Neil:**

That´s not funny!

**Stefan:**

Relax. I know, what I´m doing.

**Erica:**

What do you plan to do with it?

**Stefan:**

What do you think, dummy? I´m gonna use it to make us some money!

**Neil:**

Stefan, I don´t know ...

**Stefan:**

Do you want to go through the withdrawals again? I sure don´t.

**Neil:**

No, but this is too extreme! If we get caught, we´ll be locked up for years.

**Erica:**

I´m with Neil.

**Stefan:**

Who asked you? I´m just gonna scare them with it. It doesn´t have any bullets in it. Look.

_He shows them the chamber, that´s empty. They look relieved._

**Stefan:**

We´ll do the same thing, we did last time.

_He rolls the chamber and closes it. He then points it at Erica for fun and makes a firing sound with his mouth, seriously un-nerving her._

**Neil:**

You´re scaring her! It´s not cool, man!

**Stefan:**

She knows, that I wouldn´t really blow her brains out. Don´t you, Erica?

**Erica:**

Do we have anything harder? I need a shot of courage.

_Neil passes her a nearly empty bottle of Vodka. She quickly undoes the cap and takes a big sip from the bottle, nearly drinking the rest of it._

**8\. Int. Tessa´s Room. Evening.**

_Tessa is getting dressed up for the evening and is very chipper. There´s a knock on the door._

**Tessa:**

Come in.

_Her father comes in and smiles, when he sees her._

**Mr. Campanelli:**

You´ll knock that boy´s socks off.

_Tessa smiles at him._

**Tessa:**

You´re nice to say so, but I don´t stand a chance with him.

**Mr. Campanelli:**

Why not, Princess?

_He sits down on her bed and she sits down next to him._

**Tessa:**

He´s taken. This is a favor, he´s doing for me.

**Mr. Campanelli:**

You like him, don´t you?

_Tessa nods sadly._

**Tessa:**

He doesn´t see me, the same way, I see him.

_Mr. Campanelli puts a comforting arm around her._

**Mr. Campanelli:**

Things keep changing. The way he sees you now, may not be the same way, he sees you tomorrow. Your mom and I started as friends, until we found out, that there was more between us. These things sometimes take their time to develop, is all.

_She looks comforted by his words._

**Tessa:**

You´re saying, that I shouldn´t throw in the towel?

**Mr. Campanelli:**

I don´t know, why anyone would pick another girl, over my little Princess. Anette is here.

_Tessa makes a face._

**Tessa:**

Urgh!

**Mr. Campanelli:**

We all have family members, we´re forced to tolerate. You have Anette and I have your aunt Trudy. It´s hard to say, which is worse!

**Tessa:**

Tell her, I´ll be down in a minute.

_He stands up and leaves her. She picks up the picture of her and Joey and looks at it._

**Tessa:**

When are gonna see, that I´m not a little girl anymore?

_She kisses his picture and smiles to herself._

**9\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Tessa comes in to find Anette waiting for her. Anette is around the same age as her, but not nearly as pretty as Tessa and a little overweight._

**Tessa:**

Do you want to get out of here?

**Anette:**

What about this so-called boyfriend?

**Tessa:**

He IS my boyfriend!

**Anette:**

I´ll believe it, when I see it.

**Tessa:**

He´s meeting us there.

**Anette:**

Cool. I can´t wait to hear, if those stories, you so obviously came up with, are true!

**Tessa:**

Just wait and see.

_Tessa looks her defiantly straight in the eyes._

**10\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Erica is standing on a street corner, looking like she´s hooking. Stefan comes out of hiding to talk to her._

**Stefan:**

We don´t have all night!

**Erica:**

I can´t force them to stop.

**Stefan:**

Show some more skin!

**Erica:**

It´s cold as hell!

**Stefan:**

Do it! Don´t make me convince you to the hard way!

_She reluctantly takes her coat off and clearly freezes. He goes back into hiding. Shortly after, a car pulls up next to her and a man in his 50´s sticks his head out the window._

**Man:**

Are you looking to party?

**Erica:**

80 bucks. No weird stuff, okay?

**Man:**

Get in.

_She looks disgusted, but has to go along with it, so she gets in his car._

**11\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Erica looks very nervous._

**Erica:**

I want them up-front.

_The man pulls a police badge from his pocket. Her face freezes, when he shows it to her._

**Erica:**

I don´t know, what you think just happened ...

**Man:**

It´s 8:34 and you´re under arrest for solicitation. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You also have the right to have an attorney to be present during questioning. Do you understand these rights?

**Erica:**

Yes, I understand them.

**Man:**

Stick your hands out.

_She sticks them out and he puts handcuffs on her. She can´t help looking relieved, that she got busted._

**12\. Int. Game Arcade. Evening.**

_Joey and Tessa are playing Whack-A-Mole against each other and Joey obviously lets Tessa win. Anette watches them with suspicion. The score board lights up and shows that Tessa won. She smiles at her victory._

**Tessa:**

Girls one - boys zero!

**Joey:**

There´s no shame in losing to a pro.

**Anette:**

Where´s her congratulatory kiss? She did beat you after all.

**Tessa:**

There´s little kids here.

**Joey:**

They have a strict PDA code.

_Anette looks at Tessa, like she isn´t buying it, making Tessa desperate._

**Tessa:**

There´s no rule, that says we can´t hug.

**Joey:**

Come here, Sexy!

_He gives her a tight hug, so that it looks like he´s really into her. He doesn´t see Yick watching them, as he´s playing an arcade game._

**13\. Ext. Men´s Room. Evening.**

_Joey comes out from the men´s room and Yick is waiting for him._

**Yick:**

I think, that Caitlyn would be very interested, in what you and Tessa are doing.

**Joey:**

It´s not what it looks like!

**Yick:**

Isn´t it? A little Caitlyn here, a little Tessa there. You know, that I like her, man! What´s wrong with you?

**Joey:**

Yick, I´m really not doing anything with her. We´re just friends!

**Yick:**

I could see that. That was a VERY friendly hug.

**Joey:**

How can I prove it to you?

**Yick:**

Just forget it. If you and her want each other, you can have each other! Have a nice life, Joey!

_He leaves Joey in shock and walks up to Tessa and Anette._

**Yick:**

Have fun being the other girl, Tessa. I can´t say, that I´m too surprised!

**Tessa:**

Yick ...

_He leaves them and Tessa looks annoyed, but Anette looks proud of her._

**Tessa:**

That was my ex. He still has a thing for me.

**Anette:**

You have two guys fighting over you AND Joey has a girlfriend? Go, Tessa!

_Tessa can´t help looking a little glad, that Anette bought it._

**14\. Ext. Arcade. Evening.**

_Tessa comes out and looks around for Yick. She sees him kicking a wall in frustration and runs over to him_.

**Yick:**

Leave me alone!

**Tessa:**

I´m not Joey´s girl on the side, or whatever you want to call it.

**Yick:**

Even if you´re not, you still want to be.

**Tessa:**

That´s not true!

_Yick gets in her face._

**Yick:**

How do you see it ending? With Joey dumping Caitlyn and you living happily ever after with him? This isn´t a fairytale and you´re not a princess! It´s time you grew up!

**Tessa:**

It´s also time you realized, that we´re not getting back together.

**Yick:**

Go back to your date, or whatever it is. I won´t tell Caitlyn, but you need to think about, what you´re getting yourself into. It won´t end the way you want it to.

**Tessa:**

Do you want to come back inside?

_Yick shakes his head and she smiles sadly at him, before heading back inside._

**14\. Montage**

_Lucy and Heather are talking to a police officer, while Erica watches them from afar. The officer leads them to her and she hugs both of them. Tears stream down Heather´s face, that Erica is okay._

_We see Erica being present, when Police officers raid the van. She smiles sadly at Neil, when he´s put in handcuffs. Stefan tries to struggle, but is pacified on the ground by two officers. She looks at him one last time with hatred in her eyes._

**15\. Ext. Tessa´s House. Evening.**

_Tessa is saying goodbye to Joey._

**Tessa:**

We managed to fool Anette. It doesn´t feel as good, as I thought it would.

**Joey:**

I´ll talk to Yick on Monday.

**Tessa:**

It´s not that. Look, maybe we should see a little less of each other for a while.

**Joey:**

It´s no problem, really. Caitlyn knows, that she´s the girl for me.

**Tessa:**

That´s sort of the problem. Because I´d like to be that girl.

_Joey looks surprised._

**Joey:**

Are you saying, what I think, you´re saying?

**Tessa:**

Joey, I´ve had a crush on you for a long time, but you won´t see it, because you don´t want to. Yick told me to grow up and that´s what I´m doing.

_She turns around and walks away from him._

**Joey:**

Tessa, we can talk about this!

**Tessa:**

Merry Christmas, Joey. See you in 1992!

_She looks sad, but manages to stay strong, as she walks away from him._

**16\. Int. Heather and Erica´s Room. Evening.**

_Erica lies down on her bed. She´s in her pyjamas and is clean from the shower, she just had. She´s one big smile and so is Heather._

**Heather:**

Are you finally done with him?

**Erica:**

Once and for all. Talk about not being worth the trouble!

**Heather:**

Good, because you´ve been expelled.

**Erica:**

I suppose, I had it coming. What now?

**Heather:**

Mom and me were talking, while you were in the shower. How would you feel about us transferring to Lakehurst?

_Erica smiles._

**Erica:**

Did you say us?

**Heather:**

Someone has to look after you.

_Erica squeals with joy and gives Heather a big hug. The last freeze frame is them hugging._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	9. It´s My Party (and I´ll Cry If I Want To)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s new years eve and everyone has plans, some more exciting than others.

**1\. Int. Joey´s House. Evening.**

_Joey is saying goodnight to his parents, before heading out._

**Mrs. Jeremiah:**

Don´t do anything too crazy, just because you don´t have Caitlyn keeping an eye on you.

**Joey:**

I can take care of myself! We´re just going to Lucy´s.

**Mr. Jeremiah:**

We know, but it´s comforting to us, when she´s with you.

**Mrs. Jeremiah:**

It´s nothing against you, Honey, but she has a better moral compass, than you do.

**Joey:**

There´s nothing wrong with my moral compass. Have a great new year´s.

_His dad hans him some money. Joey smiles at him._

**Joey:**

Thanks, dad.

**Mr. Jeremiah:**

You deserve them, after you did good on your mid-terms.

_Joey looks proud._

**2\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Wheels and Snake are waiting in Wheel´s car, when Joey jumps in the back. Snake is driving._

**Joey:**

They gave me an extra 30 bucks!

**Wheels:**

Awesome! Do you want a beer?

**Joey:**

Heck yeah!

_Wheels hands him one and he opens it._

**Joey:**

Caitlyn is visiting her family in Ottawa ...

**Wheels:**

Kathleen is visiting her family in Winnipeg ...

_Snake looks confused._

**Snake:**

Oh, I´m next?

**Joey:**

We were doing a bit!

**Snake:**

Okay, well Michelle still isn´t talking to me and my recent engagement has left me with a desire to stay single. For the next ten years, minimum!

_Wheels and Joey laugh._

**Joey:**

That´s good enough for us!

**Wheels:**

Hit it!

_Snake does so!_

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Spike´s Room. Evening.**

_Spike is having Tessa over. Emma is happily drawing with hew new friend Manny on the floor._

**Tessa:**

No offense, Spike, but this is just sad.

**Spike:**

What do you mean?

**Tessa:**

You and me, two girls in our prime and we´re spending new year´s eve babysitting!

**Spike:**

Emma´s loving it. She gets to play with her new friend Manny! Are you having fun, Manny?

_Manny nods._

**Spike:**

See? This is the best party in town!

**Tessa:**

Wouldn´t you rather be at Lucy´s party?

**Spike:**

An evening with Snake and Michelle? I seriously doubt, that I´d feel welcome! It´s probably icy enough, as it is. Add me to the mix and we´ll be entering permafrost levels! Spending tonight in lovely downtown Tjernobyl sounds like a better alternative!

**Tessa:**

I didn´t get a single invitation.

**Spike:**

Not one?

**Tessa:**

It´s official. I´m the most unpopular kid in school!

**Spike:**

Welcome to my life. I´ve had to structure everything around Emma. The last time I went to a real party was the night, Shane got me pregnant.

_Tessa suddenly cheers up._

**Tessa:**

Let´s have a party! It beats spending the evening moping, that we´re not at one!

_Spike smiles at her enthusiasm._

**Spike:**

My mom would ground me until I´m 50, if she found out, I had people over!

**Tessa:**

You have me and two other party guests.

_Manny and Emma look up at them._

**4\. Ext. Parking Lot. Evening.**

_Snake tries to hand Wheel´s car keys to him, as the boys walk towards an old warehouse, where there´s a huge party going on._

**Wheels:**

I´m not the one, who´s driving!

**Snake:**

It´s your car. I don´t want the responsibility for them!

**Joey:**

If I carry them, will that make for a satisfying alternative?

**Snake:**

Here you go.

_He hands them to Joey, who puts them in his pocket._

**Joey:**

As long, as I don´t have to drive it.

**Wheels:**

I don´t know about you, but I plan on drinking my sorrows away.

**Joey:**

Kathleen will be back the day after tomorrow. Lighten up, man!

**Wheels:**

It´s not that I don´t miss her, but it´s other things.

**Joey:**

What kind of things?

**Wheels:**

My mid-terms went miserably, to say the least.

**Snake:**

How bad are we talking?

**Wheels:**

Do the year over kind of bad. My best was a lone D. The best I´ve got all year is a C minus.

**Snake:**

Damn! I´m sorry, Wheels.

**Wheels:**

I can´t do anything to change it at this moment. What I can do is party my heart out!

_Joey pads him on the back._

**Joey:**

Being held back sounds bad, but it it´s not the end of the world. I´m proud of you for taking it in stride.

**Wheels:**

Show me the bar and I´ll be alright!

**Snake:**

What happened to the Wheels, that doesn´t drink?

**Wheels:**

He grew up.

**Joey:**

This will be a million times more fun than Lucy´s party.

_They head into the warehouse._

**5\. Int. Lucy´s House. Evening.**

_Lucy is standing with Alexa, staring in disbelief at all the people, who have invaded her parent´s house._

**Alexa:**

Did you invite all of Toronto by mistake?

_Heather comes over to them, looking flustered._

**Heather:**

I don´t want to worry you, but there´s been a fire in your room.

_Lucy looks worried._

**Lucy:**

A fire?

**Heather:**

Someone dropped a cigarette on your bed and it caught fire.

**Lucy:**

My bed?

**Alexa:**

Did you put it out?

**Heather:**

Some guys did. You don´t want to know, how they did it!

_Lucy tries her best not to panic._

**6\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Tessa and Spike have baked chocolate chip cookies and are waiting for them to cool off._

**Spike:**

Check this out. EMMA! I´VE BAKED YOUR FAVORITE COOKIES!

_There´s immediately a rumbling from the living room, as Emma and Manny come rushing out tot he kitchen in record time. Spike and Tessa find it amusing. Spike hands a cookie to each of the girls._

**Spike:**

What do we say?

**Emma:**

Thanks, mom.

**Manny:**

Thanks, mrs. Nelson.

_Spike laughs._

**Spike:**

It´s still miss Nelson, but you can call me Spike, like everyone else does.

**Manny:**

Okay, Spike.

_The little girls munch down on their cookies at amazing speed for two girls, as young as them._

**Tessa:**

They can be fast, when they want to!

**Spike:**

A dollar says, that Emma finishes hers first!

**Tessa:**

You´re on. Manny is clearly winning!

_They watch the little ones eating and Manny is close to winning, when she drops the last of her cookie on the floor. She´s about to pick it up and eat it, when Spike takes it from her._

**Spike:**

Honey, don´t eat things, that have fallen on the floor.

**Tessa:**

That´s not fair! She was winning!

**Spike:**

I can´t let her eat something off this floor!

_Emma finishes her cookie and Spike smiles._

**Spike:**

My girl wins! Pay up!

**Tessa:**

Ah-Uh! Manny would have won, if you´d let her finish it!

**Spike:**

Best two out of three?

**Tessa:**

What do you say, girls? Can you eat another one?

_Manny and Emma both nod with excitement._

**Emma:**

More cookies!

_Tessa hands one to each of them._

**Tessa:**

This time, we do it professionally. One the count of three, girls. 1, 2, 3.

_Emma and Manny both start eating their cookie._

**Spike:**

Come on, Emma. Mommy needs a new pair of shoes!

**Tessa:**

You can do this, Manny! Eat, like you´ve never eaten in your short life before!

_Tessa and Spike are both very into the competition. Emma and Manny are just enjoying their cookies._

**7\. Int. Warehouse. Evening.**

_Wheels and Joey are both drinking tropical drinks and are looking drunk. Snake is drinking a soda and looks bored, even if it´s a pretty wild party._

**Wheels:**

Show us a smile!

_Snake does a very forced smile for them._

**Snake:**

We should have gone to Lucy´s party.

**Joey:**

This is a babe fest! As the one single guy among us, it´s your duty to pick one of these fine young girls up.

**Wheels:**

Let us live out our single fantasies through you.

**Snake:**

I don´t know. Michelle ...

**Joey:**

Has dumped you and moved on. It´s time you did too.

_Three pretty 17/18 year old girls (Karen, Lita and Molly) come over to them._

**Lita:**

Do you guys want to dance?

**Joey:**

Me and Wheels here both have girlfriends, who would mind, but Snake doesn´t and he loves to dance!

_Lita makes eye contact with Snake, who becomes shy._

**Lita:**

I think that tall guys are very sexy!

**Snake:**

You do?

**Lita:**

Let me see those dance moves.

_She takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor. Wheels and Joey are happy for him._

**Joey:**

Show her what you´ve got, Snake!

_The other two girls look at them. Joanie pulls a joint from her pocket._

**Karen:**

If you can´t dance, maybe you want to party another way?

_Wheels and Joey make eye contact._

**Wheels:**

What do you say? Should we try it?

**Joey:**

Caitlyn would kill me, if she found out.

**Molly:**

Is Caitlyn here?

**Joey:**

No, she isn´t.

**Karen:**

Then what are we waiting for?

**Wheels:**

Come on, Joey. We only live once.

**Joey:**

I suppose, it can´t hurt to try it.

_Wheels and Joey fist bump._

**8\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Tessa and Spike are watching Emma put blocks in the holes of a toy. Tessa is holding Manny and has a stop watch._

**Tessa:**

Ten seconds!

**Spike:**

You can do this, Emma!

_Emma looks up at her._

**Spike:**

Don´t look at me! Concentrate on the blocks, Sweetie.

**Tessa:**

Time!

**Spike:**

Ahh!

_Tessa gives Manny a small hug._

**Tessa:**

Ha, ha! Mine´s the smartest!

**Spike:**

She´s usually good at it. You sabotaged her!

**Emma:**

Are you mad at me, mommy?

_Spike smiles at Emma and picks her up. She gives Emma a kiss on the forehead._

**Spike:**

No, it´s just a game, that me and Tessa are playing. You´re still the toddler cookie eating champion of Toronto!

**Tessa:**

That puts us at one all. I feel unfulfilled.

**Spike:**

Me too. Is it wrong of us to make a pair of three year old´s compete, so we can bet money on it?

**Tessa:**

Probably.

_They reflect on it._

**Tessa:**

I have a great idea for a tie breaker!

**Spike:**

Let´s do it!

_They both look excited._

**9\. Ext. Parking Lot. Evening.**

J _oey, Wheels and the girls are all looking very stoned, sitting on the hood of Wheel´s car._

**Joey:**

It´s ... weird!

_Him and Wheels both start laughing for no reason._

**Karen:**

What´s weird?

**Joey:**

Everything. There´s so many things, I don´t get.

**Molly:**

Like what?

**Joey:**

Like, why can´t I just be friends with a girl, without her falling for me?

**Wheels:**

Are you talking about Tessa?

**Joey:**

Yeah.

**Karen:**

Who´s Tessa?

**Joey:**

She´s this girl, I became friends with.

**Molly:**

Let me guess, she fell for you?

**Joey:**

I did nothing to lead her on. Not that I know of.

**Wheels:**

A small part of you must have wanted to go for it! She is a little cutie, that one.

**Karen:**

We´re too young to be tied down to one person anyway.

**Wheels:**

Do you think so?

_Karen puts her arm around him and starts caressing his back._

**Karen:**

Your girlfriend isn´t here either, is she?

_Wheels thinks about it in his stoned mind._

**Wheels:**

No, she isn´t.

**Karen:**

Your car has a big back seat, doesn´t it?

_She starts kissing his neck and he doesn´t fight it. Joey makes eye contact with him._

**Joey:**

I won´t tell Kathleen, if you want to go for it.

_Wheels and Karen get into the back seat. Joey makes eye contact with Molly._

**Joey:**

Sorry, it´s not gonna happen.

**Molly:**

With that mullet?

_She laughs to herself and he eases up._

**Joey:**

Wheels´ is worse than mine!

**Molly:**

Her standards are also lower than mine! If you want to get into these pants, you have to work for it!

**Joey:**

We still have a few beers in the back. They´re getting warm, but they´re still drinkable.

**Molly:**

Yeah, sure.

_Joey walks over to the back window and Wheels hands him the beers out of the window._

**Wheels:**

Can you give us some privacy?

**Joey:**

Sure thing. Good luck.

_Joey hands a beer to Molly and they walk off, leaving Wheels and Karen to their "business"._

**10\. Int. Lucy´s Room. Evening.**

_Lucy has locked herself in her room with Heather, Erica, , Bronco, Alexa and Simon. She looking out the window. It´s clearly a crazy party going on outside of the door, by the sound of it. There´s a large burn mark on the middle of the bed._

**Simon:**

Why does it smell like pee?

**Alexa:**

Firefighting, frat boy style!

**Lucy:**

Where´s the police? It´s been an hour, since we called them.

**Heather:**

It´s closer to ten minutes. You can´t expect them to show up right away, on new year´s eve.

**Bronco:**

This is probably their busiest night of the year.

**Lucy:**

That´s no excuse! They´re wrecking our house, that´s the emergency, they should care about!

_We hear the sound of something being smashed outside of the door._

**Lucy:**

That better not have been my mom´s vase!

_She looks out the window with angst written all over her face._

**11\. Ext. Parking Lot. Evening.**

_Joey and Wheels have been left by their girls and are reflecting on it._

**Wheels:**

Did you do anything with Molly?

**Joey:**

Nah, we just talked. What about you and Karen?

_Wheels smiles at him._

**Joey:**

You dog!

**Wheels:**

Kathleen doesn´t find out, ever. Understood?

**Joey:**

Neither does Caitlyn, understood?

_The laugh together._

**Joey:**

How was it?

**Wheels:**

Not as good, as I expected. I pictured that she was Kathleen, the entire time.

**Joey:**

I don´t mind waiting until Caitlyn feels ready.

**Wheels:**

You can try your luck with Tessa, if it gets to be too much.

**Joey:**

I´m not ruling her out as a possibility for next year. I don´t see me and Caitlyn making it through three years of her going to college. It would be for the best, if we broke up when she leaves.

**Wheels:**

Do you want to get a beer?

_They see police sirens approaching and start to panic._

**Joey:**

We have to get Snake.

**Wheels:**

There´s no time! You have the keys.

_Joey searches his pockets for them._

**Joey:**

I must have dropped them.

**Wheels:**

You´re kidding!

**Joey:**

I wish, I was!

_Lita, Karen, Molly and Snake come running towards them._

**Snake:**

Let´s get out of here! Joey, keys!

**Wheels:**

He´s lost them.

**Snake:**

No!

**Molly:**

Actually, he hasn´t.

_She hands the keys to Snake, looking apologetic._

**Joey:**

You were gonna steal our car?

**Molly:**

Do you want to argue or get out of here?

_They get in the car and speed off._

**12\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Tessa and Spike are addressing Manny and Emma, who are both looking hyper, from all the sugar they´ve had._

**Spike:**

Somewhere in here, there´s a cookie hidden. Whoever finds it, gets to eat it!

**Manny:**

I don´t know, if I can eat more.

**Emma:**

My tummy hurts!

**Spike:**

I´ll give you an ant-acid!

**Tessa:**

Spike, we´ve put them through enough. Look at them!

_The two little ones can´t stop fidgeting from their sugar high._

**Spike:**

You´re right! What kind of mom am I?

**Tessa:**

How many did we feed them?

**Spike:**

I gave them three each.

**Tessa:**

I gave them one. Plus, I might have snuck one to Manny, before the last competition.

_Spike looks at her in disbelief._

**Spike:**

You gave her a cookie as doping?

**Tessa:**

What do you say, we make a pact, that we never tell anyone about this?

**Spike:**

I second that. I´d rather if Social Services didn´t know, that´s for sure!

**Tessa:**

We´re lucky, that they still have a limited vocabulary.

_Emma and Manny race around the living room chasing each other, totally hyper out their minds!_

**Spike:**

It´s not gonna be pretty, when they crash!

_Spike and Tessa look remorseful._

**13\. Int. Lucy´s House. Night.**

_Lucy is cleaning up the house with the help of her friends and Bronco. It´s pretty much a wreckage._

**Alexa:**

You are in so much trouble!

**Lucy:**

It´ll be a while, until I throw a party again.

**Bronco:**

Hey, it´s almost midnight.

**Heather:**

He´s right. Turn the TV on.

_Erica turns the TV on. It´s almost time for the ball to drop at Times Square._

**Everyone:**

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!

_Everyone cheers and even Lucy forgets her misery. Bronco and her kiss._

**Bronco:**

It´s a new year.

**Lucy:**

It could have started out better.

**Bronco:**

I don´t know about that. I´m with you and that´s the only thing, that matters to me.

_She hugs him tightly._

**14\. Int. Living Room. Evening.**

_Tessa is watching TV, when Spike comes in. They´ve both changed to their PJ´s._

**Spike:**

They´re off to dream land.

**Tessa:**

Three year old´s forget pretty fast, right?

**Spike:**

We don´t really know. What´s your earliest memory?

**Tessa:**

When I was four years old and decided to ride my tri-cycle to Ottawa.

_Spike giggles._

**Spike:**

Why Ottawa?

**Tessa:**

I´d heard the name and thought, I wanted see what it was like there! I however, only got to end of the street, until my dad stopped me. What´s yours?

**Spike:**

My grandmother´s 60th birthday, when I was five. I ate so much cake, that I ended up lying on a sofa with a tummy ache, for most of the evening.

**Tessa:**

So, four years old for me and five years old for you. I´d say, we´re in the clear, as far as long term damage goes!

**Spike:**

It ended up being a pretty fun New Year´s, don´t you think?

**Tessa:**

I enjoyed it. I´d still rather go to a party next year.

**Spike:**

You´ll probably have a boyfriend and won´t have time for me and Em anymore.

**Tessa:**

I´ll always have time for you and Em. It´s impossible not to like the both of you, or mine and Em´s new best friend.

**Spike:**

Right now, you´re the closest, I have to a best friend.

**Tessa:**

I could say the same. if it hadn´t been for you, this year really would have sucked.

_They smile at each other._

**15\. Int. Train Station. Night.**

_The boys are dropping off the three girls at the train station. Lita writes her number on Snake´s hand with a biro._

**Lita:**

I´ll be seriously disappointed, if you don´t call me.

**Snake:**

Is tomorrow okay?

_She gives him a kiss. Wheels and Joey look happy for him._

**Lita:**

Not too early, okay?

**Snake:**

It´s a shame the night had to end so early.

**Lita:**

We can make up for it next weekend.

_Karen writes her number on Wheel´s hand._

**Karen:**

Give me a call, in case, things don´t work out with your girlfriend. I had fun tonight, until the cops ruined it for us.

**Wheels:**

Me too. But just so you know, I´m not looking for anything long distance.

**Karen:**

Neither am I. That doesn´t mean, we can´t have fun, does it?

_Wheels smiles at her. This just leaves Molly and Joey, which is a bit awkward._

**Joey:**

I´m still mad, that you tried to steal our car.

_She gets his wallet from her inner pocket. He hadn´t even realized, that it was missing._

**Joey:**

How did you do that?

**Molly:**

I should let you know for future reference, that I´m a certified clepto. I steal and I don´t know why. It´s a compulsive thing.

**Joey:**

If we see each other again and I don´t come near you, know that it isn´t personal!

**Molly:**

I get that a lot!

_The train arrives and the boys wave goodbye to their girls. Lita blows Snake a kiss and he pretends to catch it._

**Joey:**

You know, that she lives 50 miles away, right?

**Snake:**

Joey, just shut up and let me enjoy it. This doesn´t happen to me every day.

_The last freeze frame is Joey and Wheels smiling knowingly at each other._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	10. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins start at their new school and especially Erica wants a fresh start, but is it as easy as it should be? Kathleen and Wheels deal with their break up and try to figure out, why it went wrong.

**1\. Ext. Lakehurst. Morning.**

_Heather and Erica are heading towards the school. Erica is already annoyed at Heather for being overprotective of her._

**Heather:**

Promise.

**Erica:**

I promise to stay away from guys, I don´t know! Are you happy?

**Heather:**

We can´t have the same thing happen again, can we?

**Erica:**

No, mom!

**Heather:**

I just ...

**Erica:**

I know what you´re doing and I love you for it. But I´m not some little kid, who can´t make my own decisions.

**Heather:**

No offense, but we all saw what happened, the last time you did.

**Erica:**

I already have a mom. I don´t need two of them!

**Heather:**

You don´t know, how much you scared us. We were afraid, that you would wound up in jail or worse.

**Erica:**

I need you to be my sister again. Can you handle that?

_They head into the school._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Erica and Heather are looking for their new lockers. They both smile widely, when they unexpectedly see Lucy standing by two open lockers._

**Lucy:**

Are you looking for your new lockers?

**Erica:**

What are you doing here?

**Lucy:**

I would have been bored senseless without you! Bronco can handle the last six months by himself. I need my girls!

_Erica gives her a big hug._

**Erica:**

This is almost gonna be, like we were back at Degrassi!

**Heather:**

How did you manage to swing this?

**Lucy:**

You know, my parents, who you never see, because they´re always busy with other things? For once, one of them came in handy.

**Erica:**

How did they react to the damage?

**Lucy:**

I played the old guilt trip on them.

**Heather:**

Did it work?

**Lucy:**

They´re the ones, who left me alone at Christmas, so they could go skiing in St. Tropez! Just "Here´s your presents, Lucy. See ya next year!" By the end, I had them apologizing to me! If it hadn´t been for Bronco´s family including me, it would have been the worst Christmas of my life.

**Erica:**

I take it, these are ours?

**Lucy:**

Right next to mine.

_The twins start filling up their lockers._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Wheels is looking very down. He has Snake sitting next to him on one side and Spike on the other._

**Wheels:**

How could I be such an idiot?

**Spike:**

That´s a question, you´ll be asking yourself. for a long time to come!

**Snake:**

I talked to Lita on the phone. Karen has been raving to her, about how she likes you.

**Wheels:**

I only want her, if can´t have Kathleen back.

**Spike:**

That so typical of guys! If you can´t be with the one you love, love the one you´re with. Is that how it is, with all of you?

**Wheels:**

Weren´t you the other woman in a three way drama, a few months ago?

_Spike gets defensive._

**Spike:**

That´s different. There were ... other circumstances involved.

**Snake:**

I lost Michelle because I cheated and it sucked. Welcome to the club, pal!

_Michelle and Alexa come in and Michelle smiles very invitingly at Snake, surprising him._

**Spike:**

It looks like, she might be ready to forgive you.

_Michelle comes over to him and the others._

**Michelle:**

How was your Christmas?

**Snake:**

It was good. One of the best I remember having, in fact. How was yours?

**Michelle:**

I got dumped, the day before Christmas and made it hard to get into the spirit. It turned out to be an okay one, at the end.

**Spike:**

I´m sorry, Michelle.

**Michelle:**

Oh, well. Boys come and go, right?

_The teacher comes in._

**Michelle:**

Do you maybe, want to meet up after school?

**Snake:**

Yeah, sure!

_She smiles shyly and takes her seat next to Alexa. Snake smiles to himself, not quite being used to being a "Ladies man"._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Erica is enjoying catching up with Spike._

**Spike:**

Emma is growing so fast, that you wouldn´t believe it. She´s made her first friend and they´re so cute, that you just want to hug them all the time!

_Erica giggles._

**Erica:**

I have to come over and see her some time. It´s been ages, since I saw her.

**Spike:**

What have you been doing?

_She immediately sees her mistake and looks apologetic._

**Spike:**

I mean, besides the illegal stuff.

**Erica:**

You mean besides the charges, I face for multiple cases of breaking and entering, theft over a thousand, conspiracy to commit robbery and my own favorite, prostitution!

_Spike looks shocked._

**Spike:**

Man! You weren´t actually a prostitute, were you?

**Erica:**

No, but the way things were going, I was about two steps away from it. I want to put it behind me and move on, but certain people won´t let me.

_Heather comes over to them._

**Heather:**

Hi, Spike. Can I borrow Erica?

**Spike:**

Yeah, sure. See ya, later.

_She leaves them and heads to class._

**Erica:**

What now? I can´t talk to Spike?

**Heather:**

Are you sure, that she´s the kind of influence, you want in your life right now?

_Erica rolls her eyes at her._

**Erica:**

This is Spike, we´re talking about! We´ve known her since Kindergarten.

**Heather:**

Yes, but she also got pregnant, when she was 14. Not to mention her latest affair with Snake.

**Erica:**

And because of that, she should be shunned?

**Heather:**

You can hardly call her a positive role model. The last thing you need, are more negative ones, to drag you down again.

_Erica is now getting angry with her._

**Erica:**

We can´t all be perfect like you, can we?

**Heather:**

I never said, I was!

**Erica:**

The rest of us are humans and humans make mistakes. Unlike you, we take chances in our lives and when you do, they tend to happen!

_She hurries off to class and Heather looks annoyed, that they had a fight. Some of other students, who heard it, look at her weirdly, which just makes her more uncomfortable._

**5\. Ext. School. Day.**

_Snake and Michelle are talking, when they come out. Michelle looks happy to be spending time with him again._

**Snake:**

Any ideas?

**Michelle:**

We could go down by the fountain, where we had our first kiss. Who knows, what it could spark up, huh?

_She nudges his shoulder and pretends, that she was kidding. He looks at her seriously._

**Snake:**

Michelle, I´m sorry, that you got dumped. I really am. But I´ve met someone over the holidays.

_Michelle tries to not look disappointed._

**Michelle:**

Good! I´m happy for you! At least, one of us has luck in love!

**Snake:**

Her name´s Lita. I´m gonna try, making a go at it with her.

**Michelle:**

That´s a pretty name. She´s probably much prettier than me, isn´t she?

**Snake:**

You have your undeniable charms.

_Michelle smiles, feeling that there might be hope._

**Michelle:**

Like what?

**Snake:**

Your smile, for instance. It´s the cutest and most innocent smile in the world, like you´re hiding something. That guy was a moron for dumping you.

**Michelle:**

I wasn´t that crazy about him anyway and it wasn´t like, we had much in common.

**Snake:**

Did you have fun, when you were with him?

**Michelle:**

Yeah, I guess, I did.

**Snake:**

Then it wasn´t a complete loss, was it? Anyway, you won´t be on the market for long. Not unless you want to be.

**Michelle:**

I´m leaving in half a year. There´s no point in starting something up with someone, I have to get to know first, just so we can break up, when it starts to get really interesting. This leaves you and BLT, as the two guys, I can go out with.

**Snake:**

I still play basketball with him sometimes.

**Michelle:**

How´s he doing?

**Snake:**

Great. Mainly thanks to his girlfriend, who he´s head over heels in love with. Sorry.

**Michelle:**

Just my luck. Let´s go to the mall in stead. I feel like shopping my troubles away.

**Snake:**

Lead the way, Madame. I am you trusted pack mule.

_They smile at each other._

**6\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Kathleen is smoking weed with Yick and his friend Dave, a 16 year old black haired kid. She takes a deep puff and coughs. All three of them look high._

**Dave:**

Rookie!

**Kathleen:**

Shut up!

_She hands it to Yick, as she tries to stop coughing._

**Yick:**

Man, that was a long, boring day!

**Dave:**

It doesn´t feel, like we just a vacation. Tessa looked hot, though.

_Yick takes a puff and hands it off to him._

**Yick:**

Tessa, as in my ex?

**Dave:**

You don´t mind, that I call her hot, do you?

**Yick:**

If you want to call a spade a spade, that´s fine with me!

**Kathleen:**

Really? Her?

**Dave:**

I can always pass a boring class by thinking about the things, I´d like to do with her.

**Yick:**

Me too!

_Him and Yick laugh. Kathleen looks annoyed with them._

**Kathleen:**

What does she have, that I don´t?

**Dave:**

She´s nice to people for a start.

**Kathleen:**

I´m ... lovably sarcastic, aren´t I?

**Yick:**

Kathleen, I personally like, that you say what you mean.

**Dave:**

For what it´s worth, I do too. It breaks up the monotony.

**Yick:**

But you can also be and it´s not our opinion, we want to make that clear.

**Dave:**

Not at all!

**Yick:**

Most people find you frightening. I hear, that the freshman girls dare each other to go over and talk to to you, but no one´s had the guts to yet.

**Dave:**

And most guys would rather hit on say, a female Tiger, than you. They think, it would be safer for them.

**Kathleen:**

Thanks for boosting my self esteem!

**Yick:**

It would go a long way, if you tried smiling and stopped being judgmental.

**Kathleen:**

Dave, I´m not judgmental, am I?

_Both Yick and him nod. She looks annoyed._

**7\. Int. Heather and Erica´s Room. Evening.**

_Heather and Erica are studying, but it´s mostly Heather helping Erica._

**Heather:**

Is it starting to sink in?

**Erica:**

I need a break.

_Heather looks annoyed with her._

**Heather:**

We still have a a ton of stuff, to get through. I´m doing this for you, you know?

**Erica:**

I´m already forgetting the things, we´ve gone over. What´s the point?

**Heather:**

Don´t you want to graduate?

**Erica:**

Yeah, of course.

**Heather:**

Then stop making excuses! It´s not my fault, that you decided to behave like a spoiled brat and blow off your future! All for a guy, who any idiot could see, wasn´t worth it!

_Heather is upset, making Erica upset too._

**Erica:**

You just love this, don´t you? Heather, queen of always doing everything right, get to sit on her high horse and judge her screw up sister!

**Heather:**

You can´t seriously blame your problems on me!

**Erica:**

You keep ragging on me for months, every time I do the slightest thing wrong and I´m tired of it! I´m not perfect!

**Heather:**

Do you know, how frustrating it is to be the sister of someone, who´s as selfish and irresponsible, as you are? With you, it´s always about Erica and then it´s up to me to pick you up again afterwards! You wouldn´t survive for day on your own!

**Erica:**

I´m selfish? You only make me feel worse, so you get to feel like the perfect one! You like, that every time I mess up, it makes you look better, don´t you?

**Heather:**

That´s not true!

**Erica:**

Don´t tell me, you don´t enjoy it. Mom and dad always heap praise on you, but when it comes to me, it´s why didn´t you do as good as your sister, Erica, or why can´t you be more like Heather? Do you have any idea, how annoying that gets?

**Heather:**

They´re hard on you, because they have to. You don´t learn from your mistakes! You make the same ones every time and it´s always because of a guy. Why can´t you see it?

**Erica:**

At least, I can get one! There´s 12 year old´s, who have seen more action, than you have!

_She leaves the room and locks herself in the bathroom._

**8\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Wheels, Snake and Joey are trying to order into the microphone at a drive through. They can´t help themselves from messing with the guy at the other end, though._

**Joey:**

I´d like two ch .. urgers, a doub .. acon sup .. 3 orders of .. ies and three lar .. okes.

_Wheels and Snake find it hard to keep a straight face._

**Operator (voice over):**

Hang on a moment, Sir. There´s a problem with my headset.

**Joey:**

Sur .. ing.

**Operator (voice over):**

It´ll take a minute.

_The boys laugh._

**Joey:**

Should I do it to him a 3rd time?

**Wheels:**

Two is enough. I´m hungry as a horse.

_The horn from the car behind them beeps and Wheels sticks his head out the window._

**Wheels:**

SHUT UP!

**Yick (off screen):**

IS THAT YOU, WHEELS?

**Snake:**

It´s Yick, isn´t it?

**Wheels:**

You want to say hi, while he wait?

**Joey:**

Go ahead. Someone has to order for us.

**Snake:**

I´ll wait here, if that´s okay?

**Wheels:**

Suit yourself.

_Wheels gets out of the car._

**9\. Ext. Drive Through. Evening.**

_Wheels walks over to their car. It´s Dave driving, with Yick in the passenger seat._

**Wheels:**

What´s up, boys?

**Dave:**

Same as you. What´s the hold up?

**Wheels:**

Joey´s messing with the guy, at the other end.

_Yick and Dave look at each other._

**Yick:**

We probably shouldn´t, then?

_They blow it off._

**Yick/Dave:**

Nah!

_Wheels smiles to himself._

**Wheels:**

How´s Kathleen doing?

**Yick:**

What do you think? She´s heartbroken! How could you be such an idiot?

**Dave:**

Kathleen is ... well, Kathleen and I wouldn´t want to date her in a million years, but you were a good couple.

**Wheels:**

You don´t need to tell me.

**Yick:**

I get being horny. I´m a sixteen, so trust me, I do! But did you really sleep with someone else?

**Wheels:**

Don´t spread it, but yeah.

**Dave:**

Wasn´t Kathleen giving you, what you wanted?

**Wheels:**

No offense, but that´s none of your business.

**Yick:**

Was it worth it?

**Wheels:**

Nowhere close. Did you boys get any?

_Yick smiles cockily. Dave looks annoyed at having to answer it._

**Wheels:**

Way to go, Yick! Who was she?

**Yick:**

A cute sophomore from Banting.

**Wheels:**

Are you seeing her again?

**Yick:**

Next Friday.

**Wheels:**

Cool.

_He slaps hands with Yick and looks at Dave._

**Yick:**

He was the king of being turned down.

_Wheels grins._

**Wheels:**

Come on! How many?

**Dave:**

Six. They were all snobs!

**Wheel:**

Better luck next time.

**Joey (off screen):**

WHEELS. CHOW TIME.

**Wheels:**

Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen.

_He walks back to the car._

**10\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Wheels gets in and Snake hands him a small paper bag and a large soda. He takes a sip from it. Joey starts driving off, while munching on some fries._

**Joey:**

How was Yick doing?

**Wheels:**

It turns out, you weren´t the only one, who got lucky that night, Snake.

**Snake:**

Good for him! Who was she?

**Wheels:**

Some girl from Banting.

**Joey:**

Technically, you got lucky too.

**Wheels:**

I call it un-lucky. I would erase what happened, if I could. It doesn´t help to know, that Karen is crushing on me. If anything, it makes me feel worse.

**Snake:**

Why? She wanted it too, didn´t she?

**Wheels:**

I only pretended to like her, so that she´d sleep with me. If I´d been sober, I never would have done it. I would have waited for Kathleen to feel ready, like I should have.

**Joey:**

Did you talk to her today?

**Wheels:**

After she bit my head off? I kept a safe distance! Yick told me, that she was heartbroken.

**Joey:**

Are you giving up?

**Wheels:**

I´m giving her some time to cool off first.

_He takes a bite of his Burger and says "Mmm!". He consider his situation, as he chews on it._

**11\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Kathleen comes in through the entrance, with Tessa by her side. They´re both wearing trench coats, attracting quite a bit of attention. Both look nervous._

**Tessa:**

You´re sure, you want to do this?

**Kathleen:**

Yep! If they want me to be like you, then that´s what I´ll give them.

**Tessa:**

It´s a horrible idea! Just be, who you want to be.

**Kathleen:**

That hasn´t worked for me so far, has it?

**Tessa:**

You´ll give me my diary back, like you promised?

**Kathleen:**

I promise. Let´s do this, before I get cold feet.

_They take the trench coats and reveal a pair of outfits, that are bordering on R-Rated! Boys make wide eyes at them, as they walk up the hallway._

**Tessa:**

There´s some freshman girls. Try talking to them.

**Kathleen:**

What do I say?

**Tessa:**

Try to sound like Donna from 90210.

**Kathleen:**

She´s the dumb blonde, right? I´ve never seen it, but I´ve heard people talk about it.

**Tessa:**

Imagine, how she sounds and mimic it! Say that you can help them get boyfriends or something.

_Kathleen and Tessa walk over to three freshman girls, who look like, they´d rather run away, than talk to them._

**Kathleen:**

That dress is so bitching, it´s like, oh my God!

_Tessa tries hard not to laugh._

**Girl #1:**

Thanks. I love those jeans! Where did you get them?

**Kathleen:**

Ehm ...

**Tessa:**

It´s this super bitching, killer store, that only the most super, killer bitching people, know about!

**Kathleen:**

When you walk in, it´s like, oh my God! I can´t believe, how freaking ... fantabulous this place is!

**Girl #2:**

Is it the one, where they have the girl with a nose ring working the counter?

**Kathleen:**

Totally!

**Girl #3:**

Can you imagine how many boogers, she gets stuck in that thing?

**Kathleen:**

Yeah, like gag me with a spoon, will you?

_Tessa giver her a thumbs up for that one._

**Girl #1:**

It´s a constant hassle to find clothes, that will catch the boys´ attention!

**Girl #3:**

People in poor countries, don´t know how lucky they are!

**Girl #2:**

Yeah! If I only had three pairs of jeans to choose from, it would be so much easier!

**Kathleen:**

So, you´d live in a poor country, just so it would be easier to choose, which jeans to buy?

_Tessa sees that she has to rescue Kathleen, who´s starting to scowl._

**Tessa:**

I totally get what you mean! If you girls want some tips on how to attract boys, just come to Kathleen. She´ll teach you all the tricks, you need to know!

_The freshman girls look excited. Kathleen forces a smile._

**Girl #1:**

For real? Can you teach us?

**Kathleen:**

Yeah, sure! I´ll teach you everything I know. I was super cool talking to you, but we have to get to our boring old class!

_Tessa and Kathleen move up the hallway and we hold on the freshman girls for a moment longer._

**Girl #2:**

Why were we afraid of her?

**Girl #3:**

Yeah! She seemed super nice!

_We cut to Kathleen and Tessa._

**Kathleen:**

I can´t teach them anything!

**Tessa:**

Just make something up and they´ll buy it! They like you now, don´t they?

**Kathleen:**

That´s step one accomplished. Now for step two.

_She walks towards a classroom._

**Tessa:**

That´s not the right classroom.

**Kathleen:**

Oh, yes, it is!

_She walks through the door._

**12\. Int. Classroom. Morning,**

_Kathleen and Tessa comes into the class, where Wheels is waiting for school to start. Everyone stares at them and Wheels´ jaw almost drops._

**Kathleen:**

Oops, wrong classroom. Hi, Wheels!

_She waves at him flirtingly and he waves back her, looking a bit confused._

_We cut to Erica, Heather and Lucy, who are trying to take it in._

**Heather:**

Was that Kathleen?

**Erica:**

No, that was Kathleen, who came straight from the set of Baywatch!

**Lucy:**

Talk about pulling a Stephanie Kaye!

_The twins look confused._

**Erica:**

A what?

**Lucy:**

A Stephanie Kaye, remember her? Arthur´s older sister.

**Heather:**

Oh, you mean ... I don´t get what you mean at all!

**Erica:**

Me neither.

**Lucy:**

Back when we had the election, all those years ago and she dressed all sexy? Her motto was "All the way with Stephanie Kaye?".

**Erica:**

Oh, it´s like a makeover thing! I remember it, now that you say it.

**Heather:**

Let´s get back to the list.

_Lucy holds a piece of paper and reads it._

**Lucy:**

What is this?

**Heather:**

Don´ts for all three of us. We cut it down from the original 72 points to a lean five for each of us.

**Lucy:**

I can´t tell you, when you have bad breath?

**Heather:**

I already know, when I do, so I don´t need to hear it from others. It´s hurtful to hear.

**Lucy:**

And Erica, I can´t ever, ever, ever, ever ask you anything, about what happened in the last three months?

**Erica:**

Correct. It´s time for a fresh start.

**Heather:**

That was the first thing, both of us agreed on.

_The last freeze frame is the twins looking hopeful for the future._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	11. How To Get A Guy Back In A Few Easy Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathleen wants Wheels back, but what is the best way to go about it, when you´ve never tried to get a guy back before?

**1\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Kathleen is eating lunch with Tessa, Spike and Caitlyn. She´s toned the racy dress down a little, but she´s still showing a lot more skin than usual. Tessa and Caitlyn are dressed for winter._

**Kathleen:**

Is he looking?

_Caitlyn looks over at Wheels, who´s trying to throw peanuts into Joey´s open mouth._

**Caitlyn:**

No, he´s busy making out with the head cheerleader.

**Kathleen:**

What?

_Tessa sees the chance to get in on the fun._

**Tessa:**

Oh! Her two friends decided to get in the action!

**Caitlyn:**

Wow! That´s hot! Are they allowed to do that in here?

**Spike:**

That right there, borderlines on a health code violation!

_Kathleen turns around to look. Tessa, Spike and Caitlyn giggle. Kathleen looks relieved._

**Kathleen:**

That wasn´t nice.

**Caitlyn:**

If you keep asking a dumb question, you get a dumb reply.

**Tessa:**

Why don´t you just go over there and talk to him?

**Kathleen:**

Why should I have to be the one, to ask him to come back to me? I´m not taking him back, until he gets down on his knees and begs for forgiveness!

_Caitlyn, Spike and Tessa look taken aback._

**Spike:**

Does he know, that´s what you want him to do?

**Kathleen:**

No! There´s no other way for it!

**Tessa:**

You´re doing the logical thing and talking to him?

**Kathleen:**

Better! I´ll make him so jealous, that he won´t be able to take it anymore!

_It´s clear, that Kathleen is the only one of them, who thinks that it´s a good plan._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Parking Lot. Day.**

_Kathleen is talking to Dave, while he smokes a cigarette._

**Kathleen:**

30.

**Dave:**

I´m not doing it for under 50!

**Kathleen:**

40.

**Dave:**

50!

**Kathleen:**

Okay, but I want my money´s worth! I´ll pay you half now and half, when I have Wheels back.

**Dave:**

That´s not fair!

**Kathleen:**

Who said, that "fair" is a part of the equation? You can make some money or no money, Dave. What´s it gonna be?

_Dave reluctantly goes along with it._

**Dave:**

Okay, but you pay for everything, on the date.

**Kathleen:**

Deal.

_They shake on it._

**Dave:**

I might as well take advantage of my perpetual status as single.

_He shakes his head, like he´s already regretting it._

**3\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Lucy comes storming out from a room, looking angry. Tessa, Spike and Caitlyn were waiting for her._

**Lucy:**

They won´t fund it or let us shoot here! Bastards!

_Tessa and Caitlyn look disappointed._

**Tessa:**

I guess, that´s the end of our run as a dynamic on-screen duo.

**Caitlyn:**

It was fun, while it lasted.

**Spike:**

What did they say?

**Lucy:**

That it wasn´t appropriate! Those fossils wouldn´t know a great script, if it painted itself green, danced around and sang "Great scripts are here again!".

_Spike can´t help laughing to herself, making Lucy more annoyed._

**Spike:**

Sorry, Luce, but that was a really weird image, you just put in my head!

**Caitlyn:**

We could do a charity fund drive.

**Tessa:**

In January, right after everyone´s spend their money on Christmas? We could dance around in bikinis in the snow, and we´d still be lucky to raise a hundred bucks!

**Lucy:**

Save those bikinis for the summer. It´s not worth losing toes to frostbite over.

**Spike:**

You could try writing a new script?

**Lucy:**

About what? I´ve only written horror movies so far.

**Caitlyn:**

You could use Erica as a subject. Make it like a Canadian "Less Than Zero".

**Lucy:**

I´m under strict rules, not to mention that period in her life.

_She gets an idea._

**Lucy:**

There is another girl here, who would make for an interesting subject!

_She smiles to herself._

**4\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Kathleen comes up to Wheels, holding hands with Dave._

**Kathleen:**

Hello, Wheels! How´s it going?

_Wheels looks surprised, but sees right through that Dave isn´t really into her._

**Wheels:**

You´re talking to me? That´s a nice surprise!

**Kathleen:**

I´m past it, just like I´m over you. Meet Dave, my new boyfriend!

**Wheels:**

I already know him!

**Dave:**

Hi, Wheels.

**Wheels:**

Hey, Dave. You just couldn´t help yourself, could you?

_Kathleen looks at Dave strictly, while somehow still keeping something resembling a smile. It un-nerves him._

**Dave:**

Yeah ... she´s just so lovable, that i couldn´t stay away from her!

**Kathleen:**

How are things going with what´s her name, the slut, who spread her legs for you right away?

**Wheels:**

Her name is Karen. She only goes by "The Slut" on special occasions.

**Kathleen:**

Isn´t that just the worst name ever? Like, who would want to be a Karen? It´s no wonder, that the girl has daddy issues coming out her ears!

_She shakes her head. Dave looks like he´d rather be anywhere else, but Wheels is finding ti amusing._

**Wheels:**

And you base that diagnosis on what, exactly?

**Kathleen:**

It´s common knowledge, but then again, you never were much for thinking, were you? She´s living out her oedipal desires to have sex with her dad through you! Doesn´t that feel great, to know?

_Dave gags._

**Dave:**

I gotta go!

_He runs off to the bathroom, so he can throw up. Kathleen sees, that it didn´t quite go to plan._

**Kathleen:**

I should have left that last part out, shouldn´t I?

**Wheels:**

Thanks for the show, but I have to get to class.

_He starts to walk away from her and she looks annoyed wit herself and Dave, for that matter._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Lucy comes into the classroom and sits down next to Wheels._

**Wheels:**

Hey, Lucy.

**Lucy:**

Do you mind, if I sit?

**Wheels:**

It´s was a free country the last time, I checked.

_She takes the seat next to him._

**Lucy:**

I´m making one more movie, before we all head off to college. Like one last hurrah with the gang.

**Wheels:**

Cool! You know, you don´t need to look far for a prop manager!

**Lucy:**

Thanks. It´s not a horror movie this time, though. It has to be something I can do on a budget of close to zero.

**Wheels:**

What is it then?

**Lucy:**

It´s the story of a girl, who goes through a personal hell, to get the boy of her dreams at the end.

**Wheels:**

A feel good teen drama.

**Lucy:**

Exactly. I want to use Kathleen as my template for the heroine. Can you help me?

**Wheels:**

I can try. If I fail, I still have certain connections, that could be helpful.

**Lucy:**

Awesome. I´ll be sure to give you a special credit.

**Wheels:**

Come to think of it, there is one thing, that I´m pretty sure would convince her.

_Lucy looks intrigued._

**6\. Ext. Ice Rink. Evening.**

_Kathleen and Dave come down to the Ice Rink with their skates. There´s dozens of teenagers and families down there, enjoying the chance to skate outdoors._

**Dave:**

I thought, a date meant dinner and maybe a movie.

**Kathleen:**

This can be called a date!

**Dave:**

One, that won´t cost you a cent.

**Kathleen:**

It´s not like I´m made of money! Caitlyn told me, that Joey told her, that Snake told him, that Spike told him, that Erica told her, that Wheels would be down here, to meet with Lucy.

_Dave looks confused._

**Dave:**

What?

**Kathleen:**

Pay attention! Caitlyn told me, that Joey told her ...

**Dave:**

Forget that! Is he on a date with her?

**Kathleen:**

I wouldn´t be surprised, with the way she dresses!

**Dave:**

There´s the judgmental Kathleen again! Can you please, leave her at home for this one night?

_They see Tessa and Spike putting their skates on._

**Dave:**

Let´s go over and say hi.

**Kathleen:**

No! Focus on the plan!

**Dave:**

It´ll take a second! Would you quit being such a ...

_He stops himself from saying it, but she still looks hurt by it._

**Kathleen:**

You can say it. I´m a bitch and that´s why no one likes me.

**Dave:**

You´re not. You just have this titanium armor of bitterness and sarcasm, that gets to be too much. My parents aren´t anything to write home about either and my little brother is a pain in the ass. You don´t see me being bitter over it. Try smiling.

_She does in a very fake manner and goes back to scowling._

**Kathleen:**

Happy?

**Dave:**

Try a genuine smile.

_She does and it´s actually a very pretty smile, she has._

**Kathleen:**

Is that better?

**Dave:**

That´s a girl, I would consider going out with.

**Kathleen:**

Thanks for saying so. Even if I wouldn´t date you, if you were the last boy on earth!

**Dave:**

Right back at ya! Let´s go over and say hi.

_They go over to Spike and Tessa._

**7\. Ext. Ice Rink. Evening.**

_Lucy and Wheels are putting their skates on, at a different part of the rink._

**Lucy:**

You know, usually I would be doing this inside, while I take notes.

**Wheels:**

It´s not just for fun. We´re meeting someone.

**Lucy:**

Who?

**Wheels:**

Here´s a hint. She was Kathleen´s best friend for years.

**Lucy:**

The girl with the braces! Melanie, that´s her name!

**Wheels:**

Good guess. She should be down here soon. If anyone can convince Kathleen to do it, it´s her.

**Lucy:**

You´re the best!

_She gives Wheels a big hug._

**8\. Ext. Ice Rink. Evening.**

_We cut to the other side of the rink, where Kathleen is watching them, as she prepares to get on the ice with the three others._

**Kathleen:**

I knew it!

**Spike:**

They´ve known each other since they were kids. Lucy is just a hugger, that´s all.

**Tessa:**

Doesn´t she also have a boyfriend?

**Dave:**

He has some really weird name, from what I´ve heard.

**Spike:**

I think, it´s Bronco.

**Kathleen:**

Whatever his name is, she seems to have forgotten about him, for the evening.

_Wheels takes Lucy´s hand and helps her out on the ice. She nearly slips, but he catches her and helps her get her balance. Kathleen looks angry._

**Kathleen:**

Dave! Let´s show them, how it´s done!

**Dave:**

I´m not that strong of a skater, you know?

**Tessa:**

Me neither. I´m taking it nice and easy!

**Dave:**

Please do. The last thing anyone would want, is to see you get hurt.

**Tessa:**

That could just extend to you.

**Dave:**

Just the thought that anything could happen to you, breaks my heart.

_They smile at each other and have a moment, but it´s interrupted by Kathleen, who drags Dave onto the ice. They nearly bump into two kids, because Kathleen was only paying attention to Wheels and Lucy._

**Dave:**

Sorry, kids!

**Kathleen:**

Never mind them. Keep your mind on the job!

_The kids look back at her like "What?". Spike helps Tessa onto the ice very gently. Spike is clearly much more experienced, than Tessa is._

**Spike:**

There you go!

**Tessa:**

I´m doing it!

_She starts to get the hang of it and feel more confident as they skate a little._

**Spike:**

Did you and Dave have a moment back there?

**Tessa:**

I don´t know. Did we?

**Spike:**

It looked that way!

**Tessa:**

Then, I guess, maybe we did!

_She smiles to herself._

**Spike:**

Would you be interested, if he was?

**Tessa:**

I could be. He is cute. He´s always been nice to me, I´ll say that much for him.

**Spike:**

Compared to Kathleen, you´re every boy´s dream date!

_Tessa giggles._

**9\. Ext. Ice Rink. Evening.**

_Melanie, who´s starting to blossom in a big way and doesn´t look nearly as awkward, as she used to, walks up to the rink and runs into Joey and Caitlyn. They both astonished at how confident and good she looks._

**Caitlyn:**

Melanie? Is that you?

**Melanie:**

Hi, Caitlyn. Yep, it´s me!

_The two old friends hug._

**Caitlyn:**

You´ve really ...

**Joey:**

Grown into one hell of a hottie!

**Caitlyn:**

Joey!

_She gives him a little punch on the arm. Melanie looks flattered._

**Melanie:**

Thanks for saying so. I´m actually on the cheerleading squad, at my new school.

**Caitlyn:**

You? A cheerleader?

**Melanie:**

What can I say? It´s given me a ton of confidence, I never knew, was in me.

**Joey:**

The boys must be fighting to get a date with you!

**Caitlyn:**

Or is there a boyfriend?

**Melanie:**

There´s no reason to waste all my time on one guy, is there?

_The girls giggle._

**Joey:**

Wheels and Lucy are already out on the ice.

**Melanie:**

Awesome. We´ll talk more later.

_She heads towards the ice. Joey and Caitlyn make eye contact._

**Joey:**

You don´t really mind, that I told her, she was hot, do you?

**Caitlyn:**

No, you were right. Melanie´s extremely long awkward phase, looks to have come to an end!

**Joey:**

Are you happy for her or jealous?

**Caitlyn:**

Why should I be jealous? I have the one guy, I need.

_They kiss._

**10\. Ext. Ice Rink. Evening.**

_Back on the ice, Dave is doing his best to keep up with Kathleen´s demands for him._

**Kathleen:**

Urgh! You´re useless!

**Dave:**

You´re trying to get me killed, aren´t you?

**Kathleen:**

It´s not working. He´s just skating around with Lucy.

_She sees Melanie come skating over to them and her jaw drops. She stops skating and poor Dave can finally catch his breath._

**Dave:**

That´s it! It´s not worth it!

**Kathleen:**

Shut up! That´s my old friend Melanie. I think.

**Dave:**

My legs are killing me! I don´t think, I´ll be able to walk tomorrow!

**Kathleen:**

Would you quit whining, you wimp? What are they ... NO!

**Dave:**

What kind of crazy idea, has your evil mastermind thought up this time?

**Kathleen:**

He´s about to have a 3-Way with them!

**Dave:**

That´s insane!

**Kathleen:**

It´s obviously a 3-Way date! After this, they´re going back to Lucy´s place, so they can do it together, the three of them! Caitlyn told me, that her parents are never home!

**Dave:**

How would that even work?

**Kathleen:**

Use your imagination!

_He shakes his head at how far out, she´s gotten._

**Kathleen:**

Oh, I´m gonna ...

_She about to skate over to them in anger, when Dave grabs her arm._

**Dave:**

Not that it wouldn´t amuse the living daylights out of me to see it, but before you skate over to them and make a fool of yourself, could you try thinking rationally, for a change?

**Kathleen:**

I am!

**Dave:**

There is nothing sexual going on! Just be an adult and talk to the guy! You´re not some 13 year old, who has her first boyfriend. You´re 17, so behave like it! I´m taking a break, whether you like it or not!

_He skates over to the side of the rink, leaving Kathleen alone._

**Kathleen (to herself):**

What now, genius?

_She works up her nerve and skates over towards them._

**11\. Int. Pizza Parlor. Evening.**

_Melanie and Kathleen are re-filling their sodas side by side. They´re happy to be re-united._

**Melanie:**

You and Wheels? Wow!

**Kathleen:**

A lot of things have changed, since we left Degrassi. We got together, broke up, now I´m trying to get him back, but I only want it to be on my terms, because I still blame him for how it ended. It´s a whole big thing!

_Melanie giggles._

**Melanie:**

We´re not the same dorky girls anymore, who couldn´t get a boy to date us, if we paid them to.

**Kathleen:**

It´s funny you should say that.

_We cut over to poor Dave, who lying on the floor and getting his legs massaged my Tessa. Lucy, Caitlyn and Joey try to not find his pain amusing._

**Dave:**

OH! DEAR GOD!

**Tessa:**

Your muscles are hard as rocks! What did you do to them?

**Dave:**

I let a psycho tale advantage of me!

_Lucy can´t help laughing, making the other three laugh too._

**Dave:**

It´s not funny!

**Caitlyn:**

Of course, it isn´t! You have our sympathies.

**Tessa:**

It´s gonna take a lot more massage, before your legs are close to normal again!

**Dave:**

You don´t need to remind me.

**Tessa:**

I have massage oil at home. I could bring it over to your house tomorrow and give you a good rub down, if you like! I´m great with my hands!

_The others laugh. Tessa looks confused._

**Tessa:**

What´s funny?

**Dave:**

Nothing, Tessa. I´d like that a lot. Thanks.

**Tessa:**

You´re welcome.

_Kathleen and Melanie come back to them._

**Kathleen:**

What´s going on here?

**Dave:**

She´s trying to undo the damage to my legs, you caused!

**Caitlyn:**

I take it, your brief fling has ended?

**Dave:**

You can say that again!

**Lucy:**

What do you think about the movie idea, Kathleen? I won´t do it, if you don´t agree to it.

**Kathleen:**

I love it. But I want to help write the screenplay and I can veto something, if I really hate it.

**Lucy:**

It´s a deal.

_She looks pleased. Wheels comes back from the bathroom. Kathleen makes eye contact with him._

**Kathleen:**

Can we talk outside for a minute?

_Wheels smiles back at her._

**Wheels:**

Yeah, sure.

_They go outside, as Dave keeps moaning in pain, while Tessa tries to massage his legs back to life._

**12\. Ext. Pizza Parlor. Evening.**

_Kathleen and Wheels come outside. The snow is falling gently and it´s white with it all around them._

**Kathleen:**

It´s time, I stopped playing games and started being honest. I miss you.

**Wheels:**

Same here. Us not talking has been the worst.

**Kathleen:**

But I still hate you, for what you did and I can´t understand, how you could do that to me!

**Wheels:**

If I could turn the clock back, I would ...

**Kathleen:**

The problem is, that it´s just not good enough! You did it and it´s always gonna be stuck in my mind, that you did. You know what kind of trust issues I have, after what happened with Scott and you did it anyway. You´re no longer that one guy, I feel like, I can depend on.

**Wheels:**

How many times can I say, that I´m sorry? She means nothing to me, compared to you!

**Kathleen:**

Do you really mean that?

**Wheels:**

Absolutely. You´re the one, I see myself having a future with, not her!

_Kathleen smiles._

**Kathleen:**

A future? As in live happily ever after?

**Wheels:**

I can´t predict how it´s gonna be. All I know is that I love you and I need you to be in it.

_She moves in closer to him._

**Kathleen:**

I love you too.

_They kiss._

**Kathleen:**

You still have a ton of sucking up to do, until I forgive you!

**Wheels:**

Understood. Does this mean, that we´re back together?

**Kathleen:**

What do you think?

_She kisses him again._

_We see that the others were watching them through the window and look happy for them._

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**Author´s note: If your name is Karen or you have a loved one of that name and you felt offended, then I´m sorry. I personally have nothing against people named Karen and Kathleen probably didn´t either, when it comes down to it! She was just being Kathleen.**


	12. For Better Or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former classmate has come out as gay and almost everyone is happy for them. Joey sees a business opportunity in taking advantage of the one thing, he´s good at.

**1\. Ext. Park. Day.**

_Spike and Tessa are at the park with Emma and Manny, who are happily playing, while they keep a keen eye on them. Emma sees a bird land and chases after it._

**Spike:**

Don´t run too far away, Sweetie!

_She trips and falls over, but Manny helps her get back up. Spike and Tessa smile at the sight of it._

**Tessa:**

Isn´t that just the clearest example of what friendship is? Emma tripped, so Manny helped her back up.

**Spike:**

Those two could end up being friends for life.

**Tessa:**

You never know. Me and Dorothy were inseparable, but we´ve only talked five times, since we left Degrassi. It doesn´t even feel, like her I know her anymore.

**Spike:**

My best friend was Liz. We were like two peas in a pod.

**Tessa:**

She ended up at a different school too, huh?

**Spike:**

She did, but it´s not just that. Can you keep a secret?

_Tessa nods and does the cross my heart sign._

**Spike:**

Something happened on the last day, before we went back to school, that makes seeing her again, more than a little bit weird.

**Tessa:**

Let me guess. Once again a guy got between two girls and ruined a friendship! That´s so typical!

**Spike:**

It´s not like that! She told me, that she´d been in love with me for years and tried to kiss me.

_Tessa looks surprised, but can´t help smiling._

**Tessa:**

How did you react?

**Spike:**

I stopped her and she ran out of my room crying, before I could explain. I´d love to make it right with her, but how do you move on from that?

**Tessa:**

She´ll probably be off to college in a few months. Do you want it hanging over you, until your tenth High School anniversary?

**Spike:**

It would be nice to clear the air. We used to mean the world to one another.

**Tessa:**

What´s stopping you?

_Spike sees, what she means._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Dave and Yick are getting advice on girls from Joey and Snake._

**Yick:**

I don´t get them! I just don´t get them!

**Snake:**

To quote the great Doc Brown from Back to the Future Part 2: They´re the world´s second greatest mystery after time travel!

**Dave:**

Amen!

**Joey:**

What did you do now?

**Dave:**

Tessa expected me to get her a one week anniversary present. I had no idea, that I was supposed to!

**Yick:**

Mandy got mad at me, because I don´t feel like meeting her parents yet. I wish, that someone would make a manual, for what girls expect of us! It would make things so much easier!

**Joey:**

Boys! There are tricks for how to deal with them, that I myself, have learned from painful trial and error.

**Snake:**

With more errors than trials along the way.

_Joey stomps on his foot to shut him up. He winces in pain._

**Joey:**

I could tell you, but the million dollar question is, how much is that information worth to you?

_Dave and Yick make eye contact and consider it._

**3\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Michelle is sitting with Alexa and Simon._

**Simon:**

I want to tell them this weekend.

**Alexa:**

I´m not having my engagement story being one, where I get arrested! No way, Jose!

**Simon:**

You can´t seriously mean, that I have to do it again?

**Alexa:**

It´s nothing to worry about! You know, that I´ll say yes.

**Simon:**

Can I do it now, then?

**Alexa:**

No, it has to be in the perfect romantic setting! Jeez! Don´t you know anything about girls?

**Simon:**

Apparently not!

_Michelle smiles to herself. Snake comes in and sits down next to her._

**Snake:**

Michelle. How would you like to make a little extra spending money?

**Michelle:**

Maybe. How?

**Snake:**

By dishing out relationship advice to guys, who don´t understand, what their girlfriends want from them.

_Michelle smiles._

**Michelle:**

Okay. That could be fun.

**Alexa:**

How much is it?

**Snake:**

Three bucks per session.

**Alexa:**

Sign Simon up. He needs it!

_Simon looks like, he really doesn´t want to._

**Simon:**

Do you really think, I need it?

**Alexa:**

Yes, you do! You forgot about our 43 month anniversary and I´m starting to think, that you´re taking me for granted! If you love me, then you´ll do it!

_Simon gives in._

**Simon:**

Sign me up.

**Snake:**

You won´t regret it! But there´s no money back guarantee.

_He smiles at Michelle, who looks pleased that she gets the chance to spend some time with him._

**4\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Spike is in class waiting for class to start. She has the twins and Lucy surrounding her._

**Spike:**

I had a long talk with Liz on the phone.

**Erica:**

How´s she doing?

**Spike:**

Pretty good. She´s found a girlfriend.

**Lucy:**

I bet, she´d rather have a boyfriend!

**Spike:**

You don´t understand. I mean a girlfriend, girlfriend!

_The other three look surprised._

**Lucy:**

She´s a lesbian?

**Heather:**

Keep it down!

**Lucy:**

Why?

**Heather:**

Homosexuality isn´t something, that´s everybody´s business!

**Erica:**

Please excuse my homophobic sister, for she doth not know, how dumb she soundeth! I couldn´t be happier for her. If she prefers girls, then all the power to her!

**Lucy:**

Looking back, it doesn´t come as the biggest surprise. As long as she´s happy, that´s all that matters.

**Heather:**

Can we quit it with the happy parade? Spike, you shouldn´t even be telling us this.

**Erica:**

Why not? It´s happy news for a change!

**Heather:**

It´ll ruin her reputation, if people find out. If they do, then she´s always gonna be looked at differently.

**Lucy:**

From whom, normal people?

**Spike:**

Does this mean, that gays are abnormal, in your opinion? Because if they´re not one, then they´re by default the other.

**Heather:**

It´s not being homophobic to think so!

**Spike:**

Liz was the one who said, that I should tell you. She said that she´s now and I quote: A proud, rainbow flag waving, Lilith Fair attending Lesbian!

_They all giggle, except for Heather._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

J _oey, Snake, Michelle and Caitlyn have been allowed to use a classroom and they have a sign up, that reads "Boyfriend School". Those in attendance are Alexa, Simon, Dave and Yick. Simon looks annoyed._

**Simon (to Alexa):**

I can´t believe, you´re making me do this!

**Alexa (to Simon):**

If we´re gonna get married, we have to get these crinkles ironed out.

**Snake:**

Is there a problem?

**Alexa:**

Please continue.

**Caitlyn:**

Yick, come up here.

_Yick steps up next to Michelle._

**Joey:**

Yick, you were supposed to go to the movies, to see a boring romance movie with your girlfriend Michelle here, one she´s been raving about for weeks, but sounds as exciting as watching paint dry. You blew it off to play video games with your friends. It´s the morning after and she wants answers.

**Michelle:**

Yick, I tried calling you over and over again! I can´t believe, that you blew me off again! You´re a terrible boyfriend!

**Yick:**

Baby, things got in the way. My grandmother had to go to the hospital.

**Caitlyn**

EH! The next time she sees your parents, she´s gonna ask how your grandmother is doing and you´ll be busted. Try again.

**Yick:**

Michelle, it´s not that I didn´t want to. I swear it. I´d been looking forward to seeing it as much as you, if not more!

**Michelle:**

Why did I end up giving your ticket to my sister, then?

**Yick:**

My brother has this thing. It´s not really my place to talk about and I know that he´d rather keep it to himself, but he needed my help. Please believe me, Honey. We can go and see it tonight, if you want to!

_He gets an applause from the others and Michelle smiles at him._

**Michelle:**

No, you´ve lost your chance to see it with me. You´ll have to wait, until it´s out on video, to see it.

**Yick:**

I deserve it. Do you forgive me?

**Michelle:**

I guess so. We can go and see that action movie, you wanted to see, in stead.

_They fake hug._

**Caitlyn:**

Amazing performance, Michelle.

**Michelle:**

Thanks. Not bad, Yick.

**Joey:**

It was perfect. This way she accepts it and she knows, that it´s something private and something, she should never bring up again, unless you do.

**Dave:**

What if you forgot to buy a present for her?

**Alexa:**

Pay attention, Simon!

_Simon looks annoyed, but does his best to hide it._

**Joey:**

Come up, Dave.

_Dave comes up to Michelle._

**Caitlyn:**

Dave, it´s been a week since your six month anniversary, that you completely forgot about. She´s been giving you the silent treatment, but she´s finally ready to forgive you.

**Joey:**

This is a pivotal moment. Say the right thing and you´re back together, say the wrong thimg and you´d better get those hands down to protect your balls fast!

_Dave does a few stretches to warm up._

**Dave:**

Okay, hit me with it.

**Caitlyn:**

This is a case, where you have to start the conversation. Your facial expressions are important too, so make sure that they´re easy to read.

**Joey:**

You watch wrestling, right?

**Dave:**

Yeah?

**Joey:**

Think of how important their facial expressions are, when they´re trying to either make you cheer for them or boo them. This is basically the same thing.

_Dave looks as apologetic, as he can._

**Dave:**

Michelle, I can´t believe, I forgot about it. I´m so sorry!

**Michelle:**

It just proves, what I suspected. That you never cared about me to begin with!

**Dave:**

I do! How can I prove it to you? I´ll do anything!

**Joey:**

Grovelling is good, but you want to save it for the really special occasions, where you´ve messed up so bad, that it´s the last alternative.

**Caitlyn:**

That´s the end of the lesson! Class starts in three minutes.

**Dave:**

No! I wasn´t finished!

**Joey:**

You can find out the rest, if you pay three dollars for the next lesson or 30 for a special lesson, where we follow you on a date.

**Dave:**

Alright. See you tonight at the arcade.

_The rest of them leave the classroom, except for Caitlyn and Joey. She hugs him._

**Caitlyn:**

You were brilliant!

**Joey:**

No, you were! I can´t believe, that no one´s thought of this before! This is easy money!

_They kiss._

**6\. Int. Lucy´s House. Day.**

_Lucy has Heather and Erica over to study._

**Heather:**

It doesn´t bother you, that society sees homosexuality as wrong? She´s gonna be judged, where ever she goes.

**Lucy:**

Will you stop it? We have to get this finished.

**Heather:**

I can´t believe, how you can be so indifferent over this!

**Erica:**

With all the gay pop stars and actors coming out, it´s slowly becoming more accepted.

**Heather:**

Some things don´t change.

**Lucy:**

When I have kids, I´m gonna teach them to be tolerant towards gays.

**Erica:**

Me too. It´s time we made homophobia a thing of the past.

**Heather:**

What about the fact, that it´s not how God intended it?

**Erica:**

I don´t think, that´s true.

_Heather looks at Erica with disbelief._

**Heather:**

How can you not? It´s unnatural!

**Lucy:**

Not if you ask the ancient Romans. They banged anything, that had a pulse and their Gods were fine with it!

**Heather:**

And the real God punished them, by destroying their society.

**Lucy:**

I´m pretty sure, it was the Gaulles and the Hunns, who did most of that!

**Heather:**

God punished them, just like he´s gonna punish Liz! She´s going to hell for it. Doesn´t that bother you?

**Lucy:**

It´s not our place to judge her.

**Erica:**

I´m glad for her, that she has the courage to come forward and be herself. No one should be forced to pretend to be someone, they´re not.

**Heather:**

You wouldn´t be saying that, if you had to live with the consequences.

_She sulks to herself._

**7\. Int. Arcade. Evening.**

_Michelle is with Dave, who´s looking nervous. Tessa comes in and he checks his hair with his hands one last time._

**Michelle:**

You have to stop doing that, or she´ll think it´s weird. With the amount of hairspray you have in it, it won´t move the slightest bit.

**Dave:**

Did I over do it?

**Michelle:**

I´d stay away from open flames, until I´d washed it, if I were you.

**Dave:**

What´s a good opening line?

**Michelle:**

"Hi" has always worked on me. Make her feel comfortable and wanted. That´s all we really want from you, when it comes down to it.

**Dave:**

What about money?

**Michelle:**

That works on some ... many girls, too. Don´t keep her waiting.

_Dave walks over to Tessa and they smile at each other, Michelle walks over to Caitlyn, Joey and Snake._

**Snake:**

He´s doing fine.

_They see Dave handing Tessa a small present and she looks pleased. She opens it and it´s a necklace. She looks delighted with it._

**Joey:**

The gift is a score.

**Michelle:**

Now a nice compliment to follow up on it.

_Dave tries to give Tessa a compliment, but she looks confused by it._

**Caitlyn:**

Oh, oh! The first one was a miss.

**Joey:**

Come up with a new one, Dave! You can do it!

_Dave comes up with a joke in stead and it makes her laugh. He looks relieved._

**Michelle:**

When everything else fails, make her laugh.

**Snake:**

He´s been listening, to what we´ve been telling him.

_The four of them look proud of Dave´s performance and simultaneously give themselves a pad on the back for it._

**8\. Int. Liz´ Room. Evening.**

_Spike is showing Liz the latest pictures of Emma and Manny._

**Liz:**

Aww! Look at them!

**Spike:**

You sound like my mom!

**Liz:**

I can´t believe all the things, I missed. She´s growing up so fast.

**Spike:**

So are you. Listen, about what happened. I´m sorry, is all I can say.

**Liz:**

Why? I was totally unfair to put you on the spot, like I did. Are you?

_Spike shakes her head._

**Spike:**

No. I´m straight, to the core.

**Liz:**

So much for me having Gay-Dar!

_Spike laughs._

**Spike:**

My first thought is a radar, that only gays can use! However, that does sound like a useless feature, to put on a radar.

**Liz:**

It´s how we supposedly sense, if someone else is gay. I guess, mine was way off with you.I´m still glad, that I told you, even though it didn´t go, as I wanted. It was the first step towards me coming out.

**Spike:**

I´m glad, I could help. Tell me about your girlfriend.

**Liz:**

It´s not, that I don´t want to, but I don´t want to out her. It´s frustrating, that she isn´t out, but it has to her choice, when to do it.

**Spike:**

Whoever it is must be some girl, if she´s stolen your heart.

**Liz:**

She´s one of a kind.

_Liz smiles, when thinking about her mystery girl._

**9\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Heather is dropping Erica off. She´s still mad._

**Erica:**

This is ridiculous! Who says, that we can´t disagree on this one thing?

**Heather:**

It´s not that and I´m not mad at you or Lucy. Look, let´s just forget it. I need to go for a drive to clear my head. I won´t be late.

**Erica:**

You´ve been doing that nearly every evening. If there´s something, you want to talk about, you know, I´m here for you.

**Heather:**

It just helps he relieve stress, is all. Don´t worry about me. You have enough of your own, on your plate.

**Erica:**

Okay. I´ll tell mom and dad.

_Erica gets out of the car and Heather drives on._

**10\. Int. Arcade. Evening.**

_Dave and Tessa are happily flirting and holding hands. Joey and Caitlyn are saying goodnight to Snake and Michelle._

**Joey:**

I don´t think, he can go wrong now.

**Snake:**

You never know. It did get hairy for a moment there, when that guy tried to fight him.

**Caitlyn:**

He passed with flying colors. Give the boy some credit.

**Michelle:**

Go home. We´ll take it from here.

**Joey:**

What do you say, Snake? Are we in business?

**Snake:**

Considering that we spent twice as much, as we made, I would have to say no.

**Joey:**

It wasn´t a bad idea, though.

**Michelle:**

I would have had to pull put, anyway. I like the idea of giving girls better boyfriends. but it also felt like we were teaching boys to manipulate girls.

**Caitlyn:**

Some things are better kept a secret.

**Joey:**

Bye, guys.

_Joey and Caitlyn leave them._

**Snake:**

Are you up for a game of Air Hockey?

**Michelle:**

Lead the way and I´ll show you, how it´s done.

_They smile at each other._

**11\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Joey is driving with Caitlyn next to him._

**Caitlyn:**

Watch out for the dog.

**Joey:**

It´s with it´s owner, who has it on a leash.

**Caitlyn:**

They taught us in traffic school, that you have to watch out for animals.

_Joey tries his best to be patient with her._

**Joey** :

They mean, when you´re out in the wild! Not in here, in the city!

 **Caitlyn** :

Don´t take that tone with me! I´m trying to be helpful!

 **Joey** :

Sorry, Dear.

**Caitlyn:**

Women can be just as good at driving as men can, you know?

 **Joey** :

No one says, that you can´t.

 **Caitlyn** :

There´s a red light coming up.

_Joey rolls his eyes._

**Joey:**

I see it. (muttering to himself) I have eyes!

**Caitlyn:**

What was that last part?

**Joey:**

I love you so much, I could cry!

_She smiles at him._

**Caitlyn** :

Aww! I love you too. You´d better start braking in good time.

 **Joey** :

Yes, dear.

_Joey looks annoyed, as he starts braking in good time._

**12\. Ext. Liz´ House. Evening.**

_Heather comes up to Liz house, checking the address with a piece of paper, she´s holding. She nervously rings the doorbell. Liz opens it and is surprised to see her._

**Liz** :

Heather! Hi!

 **Heather** :

Did us having sex, mean nothing to you? Because it meant a lot to me!

 **Liz** :

Maybe, we shouldn´t ...

 **Heather** :

No! I want answers! A few days ago, you say that you´re falling in love with me and then you go and get it on with some other girl? Am I nothing to you?

_Liz smiles._

**Liz** :

The girl is you, dummy! You´re the girlfriend, I told Spike about!

_Heather looks happy and smiles widely._

**Heather** :

Little old me?

 **Liz** :

Who else would it be?

_Liz and Heather kiss. Spike comes out to them._

**Spike** :

Now I see, why you got so defensive earlier.

**Heather:**

It´s not ...

_She gives it up and smiles to herself._

**Heather:**

It´s exactly what it looks like. It´s time, I accepted, that I´m gay.

_Spike gives her a hug._

**Spike:**

So all those things you said ...

**Heather:**

Those were based on my own fears.

 **Liz** :

It isn´t as bad, as you think.

 **Spike** :

I´ll help you tell the others, if you want me to.

_Heather looks happy to finally have some clean with herself. The last freeze frame is Spike and Liz looking proud of her._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	13. Sister Lode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica has always seen herself as open-minded when it comes to gays, but it´s not as easy when it´s her own flesh and blood. Tessa has to study Kathleen, so she can play her, but her subject isn´t keen on being studied, so she has to find other ways of doing it.

**1\. Int. Heather and Erica´s Room. Evening.**

_Heather and Erica are getting ready for bed. Erica goes to bed in a pair of sweatpants and a large T-Shirt. Heather notices it._

**Heather:**

Don´t you think, you´ll be warm?

**Erica:**

No, it´s fine.

**Heather:**

Do you think, I don´t hear you take them off under the covers, after we turn the lights out?

_Erica sits up and looks Heather in the eyes._

**Erica:**

I know, it sounds crazy. But since you came out and I´m happy for you and Liz, I really am, but it makes me feel weird, every time you look at me.

_Heather looks at her in disbelief._

**Heather:**

Do you think, that I´m checking you out? Gross!

**Erica:**

I don´t want to think it, it´s just how my brain works.

**Heather:**

You´re my sister! If ever thought of you that way, I would head straight to a psychiatrist´s office! Just because, I´m a lesbian doesn´t mean, that I get attracted to all girls any more, than you get attracted to all guys.

_She gets annoyed and gets under the covers._

**Erica:**

I´m sorry, okay? This is still very new to me. It isn´t the easiest thing, to just accept like that.

**Heather:**

You´re doing a terrible job of it so far. Good night.

_Erica lies down and looks annoyed with the whole thing. She takes her sweat pants off under the covers and turns out her night light._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. School. Morning.**

_Erica and Heather have been dropped off in front of school. This are still chilly between them._

**Erica:**

How long do you plan on staying mad? You haven´t said a word all morning.

**Heather:**

What´s to say? You clearly think, that I´ve turned into a nympho, or something.

**Erica:**

I want to get past it. You know, that I´ve always been accepting of gays.

**Heather:**

Maybe you were. Now that it´s time to practice what you preach, you can´t live live up to it, can you?

**Erica:**

How can I convince you?

**Heather:**

What you said, hurt my feelings. That you can´t stand me looking at you? I´m your flesh and blood.

**Erica:**

Again, I´m sorry. I don´t know, what else to say.

**Heather:**

You don´t have to say any more. I heard enough yesterday.

_Heather hurries towards the school. Erica tries to keep up with her._

**3\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Kathleen is with Wheels, looking at students passing by._

**Wheels:**

What do you think of the way, that couple is dressing?

**Kathleen:**

They´re both trying to look like tramps, in their own way.

**Wheels:**

Try again.

**Kathleen:**

Come on!

**Wheels:**

You´re the one, who wanted to stop being judgmental. Be positive this time.

**Kathleen:**

I guess, you could say that he´s clearly into the baggy look and it´s refreshing how he doesn´t care, that his clothes are dirty and most likely smell bad.

**Wheels:**

Good. How about her?

**Kathleen:**

She´s dressed in a way, that highlights her female form by showing it off as much of it as possible. While I´d think, that it looks cold for this time a year, she´s clearly not having a problem with it.

**Wheels:**

That´s not bad! Do you mean it?

**Kathleen:**

No! The guy is a loser and the girl is a total ho-bag! They have trailer park trash, written all over them!

**Wheels:**

It´s okay, Honey. Rome wasn´t built in a day.

_Lucy and Tessa come over to them._

**Lucy:**

Hey. Are you free for a rehearsal after school?

**Kathleen:**

Not really. It´s a family thing.

**Tessa:**

Can I come?

_Kathleen looks annoyed with her._

**Kathleen:**

Of course not!

**Tessa:**

I want to portray you as accurately as possible.

**Kathleen:**

I agreed, that you could study me, but I meant at school. My time is my time! Let´s go, Wheels.

**Wheels:**

My class is right here. I´m five feet away from it.

_Kathleen looks annoyed._

**Tessa:**

I´ll walk to class with you.

**Kathleen:**

Come on, then.

_Tessa and Kathleen head off to class._

**Lucy:**

Do you think, Tessa will make it to the end of the shoot, before Kathleen gets so annoyed, that she scares her off?

**Wheels:**

Three to one. Are you up for a fifty?

**Lucy:**

No thanks!

_Wheels grins to himself and they head into the classroom._

**4\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_It´s computer class and the seniors are paired up and working on the ancient PC´s of the day. Erica and Snake have been paired up. He´s very enthusiastic, but she looks like it isn´t computing with her, no pun indented._

**Snake:**

I read that ten years from now, they expect more than half of all homes to have one of these.

**Erica:**

Why? So, they can play "Juice Bar" at home? It´s not that fun! Plus, they´re way too expensive for normal people.

**Snake:**

That will change, as they find cheaper ways to make components and ways to make them smaller. Games will become detailed in ways, we can´t even begin to imagine! Twenty or thirty years from now, we´ll all have hard drives installed into our minds, like they have in William Gibson´s Cyberpunk books.

**Erica:**

You can be such a nerd sometimes!

**Snake:**

It´s the way of the future and it´s coming fast. It won´t be long, until you´ll have to learn to use one.

**Erica:**

Thankfully, that isn´t now!

_She looks over at Heather, who´s paired up with Spike, which looks like it´s cheered her up. Snake notices it._

**Snake:**

What´s up with you and your other half?

**Erica:**

She´s mad at me. She thinks, I´m intolerant of her and others like her.

**Snake:**

As in gays?

**Erica:**

You can´t understand, what it´s like to all of a sudden share a room with one.

**Snake:**

Maybe not, but I have a brother, who´s gay.

**Erica:**

Has it changed things between you?

**Snake:**

They´re getting better. Christmas went without incident. Me and my parents got to meet his boyfriend and I won´t say that the conversation started flowing right away, but it wasn´t as awkward, as we feared. Now we´re finally back to something resembling normal.

**Erica:**

That´s where I want to get to. I just can´t help feeling different about her, than I did before. It feels, like I never really knew her to begin with, you know?

**Snake:**

It can be hard, because it does change everything. You didn´t play any part in it, but you´re forced to deal with it, as much as she is. It doesn´t seem fair, but it´s how it is.

**Erica:**

You´re saying, that if I get to know Liz better, it will help?

**Snake:**

It could. It did in my case.

**Erica:**

It´s the best idea, I´ve heard so far.

_She looks over at Heather and considers it._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Heather and Spike leave the classroom together. Erica hurries to catch up with them._

**Erica:**

I have a plan for how we get past this.

_Heather and Spike stop walking and Heather looks at her._

**Heather:**

I´m all ears.

**Erica:**

Since we have the house to ourselves tonight, why don´t you invite Liz over for dinner and I´ll cook? You can come too, Spike.

**Spike:**

I´m sure, that Emma can finger paint by herself, for one evening.

**Heather:**

I can always ask. I don´t think, she´s doing anything special.

**Erica:**

If I get used to seeing you together, then I´m sure, it´ll make it easier.

**Spike:**

I can help you cook. That way we can give Heather and Liz, some much needed private time!

**Heather:**

I won´t say no to that! It´s a great idea.

**Erica:**

We´re sisters for life, so I have to get past this. There´s no other way.

_Erica looks determined._

**6\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Kathleen is leaving school, with Tessa following behind her, taking notes._

**Tessa:**

One more question.

**Kathleen:**

You said that five questions ago!

**Tessa:**

I´m annoying you, aren´t I?

**Kathleen:**

How did you guess?

**Tessa:**

I have to get to know you, if I´m going to do you justice.

**Kathleen:**

Tessa, you´re a nice girl and one of few here, I have no problem with. Do you know why?

**Tessa:**

Because I´m nice to you?

**Kathleen:**

You are and you don´t act like a hormone crazed, love sick puppy, like half the girls here. You also rarely bother me, which is by far your finest feature!

**Tessa:**

I´ll give it a rest. Look, I´m really sorry, if I´ve been a pain in the butt. I just want to be as good in the movie, as I can.

**Kathleen:**

Apology accepted. If you´ll excuse me, I have to go and do something, I wish, I didn´t have to. Don´t ask.

_Kathleen leaves her. Tessa writes down a few more notes, before watching her leave._

**7\. Ext. Parking Lot. Day.**

_Tessa is waiting for a ride to arrive, in the middle of the nearly empty parking lot. Wheels comes over to her._

**Wheels:**

Why are you still here?

**Tessa:**

My dad was supposed to pick me up. I think, he forgot.

**Wheels:**

You live close to Joey, don´t you?

**Tessa:**

Maple Lane, close to the bus station.

**Wheels:**

I´ll give you a ride. It´s not too far off, from my usual route.

**Tessa:**

I´m not saying no to that!

_They walk towards his car._

**8\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Wheels is driving, with Tessa in the passenger seat. He´s got a Helix tape, playing from the stereo._

**Wheels:**

Wouldn´t it be nice, if there was some way to get in touch with him, so you knew for sure? I´ve always thought, that a small phone or something, you could use to call him with, would be a useful invention.

**Tessa:**

You´ve been watching too many science fiction movies! How would they even make it, unless you had to have a massive extension cord with you everywhere?

**Wheels:**

Radio waves, perhaps? I´m just shooting from the hip here.

**Tessa:**

It´s not completely impossible, I suppose. Maybe we´ll finally get to see it, when were old and grey. As for today, I´m pretty sure, he forgot me again.

**Wheels:**

I don´t know, how anyone could forget you.

_Tessa smiles at him._

**Tessa:**

Is that flirting, I´m sensing?

**Wheels:**

Nah, I have enough in the one, I have.

**Tessa:**

She´s so incredibly defensive. I can´t get her to open up, so I can find out the things, I need to.

**Wheels:**

I happen to be an expert on her, or at least, I like to think, I am.

**Tessa:**

Can I pick your brain over a pizza? My treat.

**Wheels:**

Why not? I´ve always been a fan of free food.

**Tessa:**

Something about it, just makes it taste better, doesn´t it?

_They smile at each other, seeing that they have something in common._

**9\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Spike and Erica are busy cooking, wearing aprons to protect their nice clothes underneath. Heather comes in, wearing a very pretty dress and looking her best._

**Spike;**

Wow!

**Erica:**

You look nice!

**Heather:**

Thanks. I want to look my best for her.

**Erica:**

Like we would, if we were going on a date!

_The other two look at her and she feels uncomfortable._

**Erica:**

Thereby not saying, that you´re different from us.

**Heather:**

It´s okay. You´re allowed a Freudian slip or two.

_The doorbell rings and Heather squeals with anticipation._

**Spike:**

Relax! You´ll give yourself a heart attack, before she gets to see you!

**Heather:**

That´s my girlfriend!

_She runs to the the door and opens it for Liz, who looks like a dream. They smile at each other._

**Liz:**

I can´t decide if you look more like Kim Basinger or Cindy Crawford.

**Heather:**

You just look like a babe! Is that okay?

**Liz:**

I can live with that.

_She comes in and they kiss. Erica tries her best not to stare._

**Spike:**

It´s two people kissing. You´ve seen it a million times.

**Erica:**

Not like this!

_Heather closes the door behind Liz and they come in, holding hands._

**Liz:**

Hi, guys. What are we having?

**Erica:**

Hi! We are having a delicious vegetarian meal, since I know, you don´t eat meat.

**Spike:**

It´s an experiment, since I don´t know any vegetarian recipes.

**Erica:**

It should taste good, considering the things, that are in it.

**Liz:**

I wasn´t expecting special treatment.

**Erica:**

You´re our guest. I want you to feel welcome.

**Heather:**

It´s a good start, right?

**Liz:**

I´d say so.

**Erica:**

Now you have the choice between the living room or our room, so you can ... do whatever lesbians do.

_Heather, Spike and Liz see the chance to mess with her._

**Heather:**

You can ask, if there´s anything, you want to know.

_Erica gets flustered._

**Erica:**

No! I wouldn´t want to take up your private time.

**Liz:**

It´s perfectly okay. I would be curious, if I were you.

**Spike:**

With no penis involved, how do you ... you know? That´s one, that´s always intrigued me!

**Erica:**

Can we save that conversation for later? We really should watch these pots and pans carefully!

**Heather:**

We´ll be in the living room.

_Heather and Liz leave them. Erica looks annoyed with Spike._

**Erica:**

How could you ask them that?

**Spike:**

Aren´t you curious? I know, I am!

**Erica:**

Maybe a little, but I don´t need to hear the details!

_They get back to their cooking._

**10\. Int. Tessa´s Room. Evening.**

_Tessa and Wheels are eating pizza, while she takes notes._

**Tessa:**

What can you tell me about her parents? They´re not in the script, except for a few mentions.

**Wheels:**

With reason. They´re her soft spot, in a big way. Her dad left them, back when we were in Junior High and her mom hasn´t taken it it well. Based on what I´ve seen of her, I suspect, that she´s at least a borderline alcoholic. Kathleen keeps me as separate from that part of her life, as she can. She clams up instantly, if f I try to ask her about it.

_Tessa looks shocked._

**Tessa:**

I promise, I won´t tell anyone. How does she cope?

**Wheels:**

By being the Kathleen, we know. She puts up a shell, so no one sees, how much she´s hurting inside. It can be horrible to look at, when you love her. All I can do, is be there for her, when she needs me.

**Tessa:**

Hearing about, how her life is, almost makes me feel bad. Here I have the most sheltered life, you can and I can´t even remember the last time, something bad happened. Nothing really bad, anyway.

**Wheels:**

What about Dave? Are you falling in love with him?

**Tessa:**

It feels more like I´m dating my friend, than my boyfriend. Does that make sense?

**Wheels:**

The passion isn´t there?

_Tessa shakes her head._

**Tessa:**

We have fun, when we hang out, so it´s not that. I´m giving him a chance, at least a little while longer. My mom told me, that relationships sometimes take their time to get good.

**Wheels:**

If nothing else, you´ll get some laughs out of it.

**Tessa:**

That´s one thing about him, I can´t complain over!

_Tessa´s mom comes in._

**Tessa´s Mom:**

I trust, that you´re behaving?

**Tessa:**

Mom! You´re embarrassing me!

_Wheels smiles at Tessa´s mom._

**Wheels:**

We are, mrs. Campanelli. It´s an innocent round of talking and note taking.

**Tessa´s Mom:**

There´s a girl on the phone for you.

**Tessa:**

Did she say her name?

**Tessa´s Mom:**

Not for you. It´s for Wheels. A girl named Kathleen?

**Wheels:**

That´s my girlfriend.

**Tessa´s Mom:**

You can use the phone in the kitchen.

_She leaves them._

**Tessa:**

Did you tell your parents, that you were coming over?

**Wheels:**

Yeah. I wonder, what she wants.

_They leave the room._

**11\. Int. Dining Room. Evening.**

_The four girls are having dinner._

**Erica:**

Is it okay to ask, how long you´ve known?

**Liz:**

In some ways, I´ve always known. It wasn´t until other girls started becoming boy crazy and I didn´t, that it started to dawn on me, that I wasn´t like them.

**Spike:**

There were a few guys, who tried to hit on you.

**Liz:**

Who can forget Joey´s hopeless attempts at scoring with me?

**Erica:**

When did you find out, Heather?

_Erica looks nervous of the answer._

**Heather:**

Are you sure, you want to know?

**Erica:**

It´s been years, hasn´t it?

**Heather:**

A few. Like Liz, part of me has always known.

**Erica:**

Why didn´t you tell me?

**Heather:**

I was afraid, that you´d start treating me differently, if you knew.

**Erica:**

I give my promise to both of you, that I´ll do my best to be as understanding, as I can. It doesn´t matter, if it´s still a little weird to me, that you think of girls that way. The only thing that matters, is that Heather is happy. When I see you two together, it´s easy to see, that she is now.

_She smiles at them and they smile back at them._

**Spike:**

Enough of this hardcore emotional atmosphere! I´m getting seconds, whether you like it or not!

**Liz:**

It is really good! Can you give me the recipe?

**Erica:**

Sure, if we can remember it. It was an experiment.

**Heather:**

This was one experiment, that worked to perfection.

_The twins look happy to be getting along again._

**12\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Kathleen is in Wheels´ car with him outside her house. She looks upset and Wheels looks disappointed._

**Kathleen:**

I wish, there was some other way. But it´s moving to live with my dad in Montreal, or go into foster care.

**Wheels:**

There aren´t any other relatives, you could stay with?

**Kathleen:**

No one, who lives anywhere close to here.

**Wheels:**

You could live with me.

_She smiles at him and kisses him_

**Kathleen:**

You are so sweet to ask. A year ago, I never thought, that I would have a boyfriend, who cares about me, like you do. She has to go into rehab and without an income, we can´t keep the house. She was up to her ears in debt, as it was. You know, that I´d stay, if I could. I love you, Wheels.

_Wheels stays quiet, as he thinks to himself. Kathleen starts crying._

**Kathleen:**

You hate me now, don´t you?

_He looks her in the eyes._

**Wheels:**

I could never hate you. I love you too.

_He takes her hand and kisses it. She manages to smile through her tears._

**13\. Int. Erica and Heather´s Room. Evening.**

_The twins are in their beds._

**Erica:**

It´s just fingers?

**Heather:**

We also have our tongues.

**Erica:**

EWW!

_She makes a face, that Heather finds funny._

**Heather:**

The taste isn´t too bad, when you get used to it.

**Erica:**

Let me live in blissful ignorance!

**Heather:**

I´ll spare you the details, about the other things we do.

**Erica:**

Thanks. So, are you gonna start going to gay clubs and immersing yourself in the culture?

**Heather:**

I´m not old enough to go to clubs, for one thing.

**Erica:**

In a few years, when you are old enough, what then?

**Heather:**

I´ll definitely want to give it a try, Whether it´s for me or not, remains to be seen.

**Erica:**

Here I thought, that all gay people like to party.

**Heather:**

Haven´t you learned anything tonight? We´re the same as you, except for that one thing. Some are one way and others are different, same as with straight people.

**Erica:**

I just want you to be happy, whether it´s with a guy or a girl. You could do worse than Liz.

**Heather:**

I know. It sort of feels like I´m the nerdy girl, who scored the cool girl.

**Erica:**

Like a lesbian Molly Ringwald.

_The last freeze frame is Erica smiling, because she´s happy for Heather and is finally starting to understand it a little._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	14. The Color Of Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheels has found a new way of making lots of money, but it involves him risking his life. He also risks losing Kathleen over it.

**1\. Int. Kathleen´s House. Evening.**

_Kathleen´s house is being used to shoot the movie loose based on her and the entire crew is there. Kathleen and Lucy watch the action that´s unfolding intently. Tessa and Dave are playing the parts of Kathleen and Scott and he´s grabbing her arm._

**Tessa:**

Stop it, Scott! You´re hurting me!

**Dave:**

You deserve it, you slut! You belong to me!

_He pretends to hit her, but it´s nowhere near close to hitting her face._

**Kathleen:**

Cut!

_She walks over to them._

**Kathleen:**

Your hand was half a foot, from hitting her.

**Dave:**

I´m trying, but the last thing I want, is to hit her for real.

_Tessa can´t help smiling._

**Kathleen:**

Where were you, back when I was dating that jerk?

**Tessa:**

I think, it´s sweet.

_She kisses him on the cheek._

**Kathleen:**

Practice the slap in slow motion.

_They do it, so that he comes close to hitting (or more accurately gently touching) her face with it._

**Kathleen:**

A little faster.

_They do, but it´s still nowhere close to looking real._

**Kathleen:**

I need a word with my co-director.

_She walks over to Lucy._

**Kathleen:**

He´s hopeless!

**Lucy:**

I know, but we have to try our best, to get a passable performance out of him. It´s not easy getting a teenage boy to play a girlfriend beater. I can´t imagine, that it does wonders for his dating life!

**Kathleen:**

You never know! Some girls like their bad boys!

_Lucy smiles at her._

**Lucy:**

Like you, for example? First Scott, now Wheels. That´s called a streak!

**Kathleen:**

I didn´t think, that Wheels was. I´m starting to wonder more and more, with how he´s been acting, since I told him.

**Lucy:**

Where is he? Didn´t he say, that he´d be here?

**Kathleen:**

I don´t know. Whatever it is, I just hope, that he´s safe.

_Kathleen looks worried about him._

**2\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Wheels is behind the wheel of his car and gasses it up. He looks over at another guy in a separate car, that he´s getting ready to race off against._

**Guy:**

Those hundred bucks will be mine, Sucker!

_Wheels plays it cool and focuses on the road in stead._

**Wheels:**

We´ll see about that!

_He punches the accelerator and the adrenaline rush in paved all over his face, as they start racing._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**3\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Wheels is halfway asleep on his feet, as he tries to follow a conversation between Snake and Joey._

**Joey:**

You said no to her? What´s wrong with you?

**Snake:**

I don´t want to start it up again, when I know that we only have a few months together. If it had been last year, sure, but what´s the point in doing it now?

**Joey:**

So you can get some, perhaps? When you think about it, wouldn´t Michelle be the perfect candidate? You care about each other, you´ve already dated and she´s had some experience, so it won´t just be two virgins fumbling around.

**Snake:**

I guess, it makes sense. What do you think, Wheels?

_Wheels comes to._

**Wheels:**

I don´t have a an opinion. I´d probably do it with her, if I were you. But it´s your call, man.

**Joey:**

You are in full out zombie mode today!

**Wheels:**

I´ve maybe slept for two hours. It takes me forever to fall asleep and I wake up at the slightest noise. It´s so annoying!

**Joey:**

Man, am I glad, I´m not you! See ya later, Alligators!

_He leaves them and heads off to class. Snake looks at Wheels seriously._

**Snake:**

You were street racing again, weren´t you?

**Wheels:**

Would you stop being Saint Snake? It´s exciting and I made some money on it, what´s the big deal?

**Snake:**

That you´re not sleeping, for one thing. It´s the adrenaline still rushing through your body. That´s why you can´t sleep. If you tried staying awake in class, you would have known that!

_Snake storms off, as Wheels yawns. He looks a little annoyed, but then takes a stack of money out of his pocket and smells it. He looks at it and smiles to himself._

**4\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Kathleen is talking to Caitlyn before class starts._

**Kathleen:**

I´ll have to get used to my new siblings, that my step mom has from her previous marriage.

**Caitlyn:**

Do you get along with them?

**Kathleen:**

My dad´s girlfriend is alright. Her kids are 4 and 6, but I haven´t met them yet.

**Caitlyn:**

Boys or girls?

**Kathleen:**

One of each. I´ve never had siblings before, so they´ll probably drive me crazy.

**Caitlyn:**

Most likely. You´re pretty much set to leave, then?

**Kathleen:**

Next Saturday. Come Sunday morning, the house will belong to it´s new owners.

_Joey comes in and sits down next to them._

**Joey:**

You should see Wheels! He´s so tired, that he can barely stand up!

_He laughs, but none of the girls find it funny._

**Caitlyn:**

How can you be so mean? He´s your friend!

**Joey:**

Caitlyn, it´s what guys do. He would be laughing too, if it was me.

**Kathleen:**

Do you have any idea, what he´s been doing at night lately?

**Caitlyn:**

He said, that he would come over to work on the movie yesterday, but he bailed.

**Joey:**

Do you promise not to tell anyone, what I´m about to tell you?

_The girls nod._

**Joey:**

He has money and I don´t know, where it´s coming from. It´s not just a few bucks, I´m talking big notes! Fifties and hundreds!

**Caitlyn:**

Where´s he getting it from?

**Kathleen:**

Selling drugs?

**Joey:**

Wheels wouldn´t do that!

**Caitlyn:**

It has to come from somewhere.

_The teacher comes in and they take their places. Kathleen is clearly worried about Wheels._

**5\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Wheels is trying to keep himself upright, while getting books out of his locker and is eating a candy bar. Kathleen comes over to him. He smiles sleepily at her._

**Wheels:**

Hi, gorgeous! How was geography?

**Kathleen:**

A fountain of learning. How was physics?

**Wheels:**

I managed to stay awake. I have P.E. now, so that should wake me up.

_He yawns again and stretches._

**Wheels:**

Sorry. Sleep deprivation.

**Kathleen:**

Where were you last night?

_He looks annoyed with her._

**Wheels:**

Are you checking up on me, to make sure, I´m not cheating again?

**Kathleen:**

It´s just, that you were supposed to come to the shoot.

_He face palms._

**Wheels:**

I completely forgot. Something came in the way and I guess, it slipped my mind. I´m sorry, if you were waiting for me.

**Kathleen:**

It´s no big deal. Stuff like that happens. What came in the way?

**Wheels:**

You wouldn´t understand. It´s personal.

**Kathleen:**

Try me.

**Wheels:**

Will you let it go? As I said, it´s a personal thing. I´m not cheating on you and I really just forgot. Can we leave it at that?

**Kathleen:**

I guess so.

**Wheels:**

It´s not like you´re a master at sharing.

**Kathleen:**

You´re right. What do you say, we go out tonight?

**Wheels:**

We can do that. There´s a new Italian place, a friend of my dad´s recommended. Are you up for a Calzone or maybe some Cappolini, eh?

_He smiles at her and she nods._

**Kathleen:**

Pick me up at seven?

**Wheels:**

You got it.

_They kiss and she leaves him._

**6\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_Joey and Caitlyn see Michelle and Snake talking and flirting._

**Caitlyn:**

Five minutes alone with him and I´ll tell you, if he had an ancestor, who was a cross dresser!

**Joey:**

There´s a simple trick, when it comes to Michelle. Watch and learn.

_They walk over to them and it´s smiles all around._

**Michelle:**

How´s it´s going, Juniors?

**Joey:**

Alexa´s mad at Simon again.

_Michelle rolls her eyes._

**Michelle:**

Sorry, Snake.

**Snake:**

It´s okay.

**Michelle:**

This is one part of High School, I won´t miss! Where is she?

**Joey:**

I´ll show you.

_Joey and Michelle leave them. Snake looks a little awkward, being left alone with Caitlyn, who´s staring him down._

**Snake:**

Do you want to go inside?

**Caitlyn:**

You know, don´t you?

_Snake gets nervous._

**Snake:**

About what?

**Caitlyn:**

Why Wheels has money, all of a sudden. Where he´s been spending his nights?

**Snake:**

I don´t!

**Caitlyn:**

Is he selling drugs?

_Snake shakes his head._

**Snake:**

No, it´s nothing like that. It´s not exactly legal either, but it´s nothing that bad!

**Caitlyn:**

What is it, then?

**Snake:**

He would kill me, if he knew, that I told you.

**Caitlyn:**

Does your other girlfriend know, that you´re still flirting with Michelle, like there´s no tomorrow?

_She makes eye contact with him and he gives in._

**Snake:**

He thinks, that he´s found the perfect way to make money, but it´s eventually gonna back fire on him. That´s all I can tell you. The rest has to come from him.

_He leaves her._

**7\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Kathleen sits down next to Joey and Caitlyn._

**Kathleen:**

I didn´t find out much, but we´re going on a date tonight.

**Caitlyn:**

Snake told me some disturbing things.

_Kathleen looks worried._

**Caitlyn:**

He wasn´t specific, but Wheels isn´t earning that money he legal way.

**Joey:**

I know, that he wants to get a place of his own and be independent from his grand parents. I never thought, that he´d turn to crime, to get there.

**Kathleen:**

It´s drugs, isn´t it?

**Caitlyn:**

No. Snake was very clear about that. But he also said, that it was bound to backfire on him.

**Joey:**

I really don´t like the sound of that part.

**Kathleen:**

We have to find out, what it is, so we can get him out of it. Preferably before I leave.

**Caitlyn:**

We can try our best, but it´s up to him.

**Joey:**

Money and greed can drive people crazy.

**Caitlyn:**

People, who never had money and then all of a sudden have a lot of it, isn´t always a good combination. I mean, just look at all the hundreds of former movie stars and ex-athletes, who spent it as fast as they made it and either wound up where they started, dead or in jail.

**Kathleen:**

Especially, if you think, they can buy you happiness.

_They all look worried about him._

**8\. Ext. Parking Lot. Day.**

_School is out and Wheels is about to get into his car, when Yick comes over to him._

**Yick:**

Word is that Boris wants to win his money back.

**Wheels:**

So? I beat him, fair and square!

**Yick:**

That´s not what he´s telling everyone. He said that you won, because you drive dirty.

**Wheels:**

That´s nonsense.

**Yick:**

Are you coming down there tonight?

**Wheels:**

I´m not planning to.

**Yick:**

It´s a shame. With the rep, you´re getting, there could be some big spenders, who want to race you. A few hundred for a few minutes of work, doesn´t sound like too bad a deal!

_Wheels considers it._

**Wheels:**

I promised to take Kathleen on a date.

**Yick:**

I get it. You need to keep your girl happy, like all us kept men do.

**Wheels:**

If I come down, it won´t be, until after she´s done with me.

**Yick:**

See ya.

_Yick leaves him and Wheels gets into the car._

**9\. Int. Kathleen´s House. Evening.**

_Kathleen is with Joey, Caitlyn, Snake, Michelle and Lucy. Everyone is putting pressure on Snake._

**Kathleen:**

Why didn´t you tell any of us?

**Snake:**

He made me swear not to. This isn´t the kind of thing, you speak about in public.

**Lucy:**

Street racing! Has he lost his mind?

**Snake:**

There´s a lot of money to be made in it, if you know the right people. These guys sometimes race for thousands of dollars.

**Joey:**

Those guys can also be dangerous. You don´t want to step on their toes.

_Caitlyn looks at him._

**Caitlyn:**

How do you know?

**Joey:**

Have you ever seen an episode of a cop drama?

**Lucy:**

Those are just TV shows, right? They´re not like that in real life, are they?

**Snake:**

Not all of them, but some are. He´s only just started, so I don´t know how deep he´s in yet.

_They see a pair headlights coming into view just outside her window._

**Kathleen:**

Everyone hide.

_They hide away. We see the headlights being turned off and hear Wheels walk up to the door. He knocks on it and Kathleen opens it. Wheels hands her a buket of flowers._

**Wheels:**

They´re for you. Are you ready to go?

**Kathleen:**

Can you come in for a sec?

**Wheels:**

Okay, but we have a reservation.

_She lets him in and closes the door. The others come out of hiding and Wheels starts to panic._

**Wheels:**

What is this?

**Snake:**

They got it out of me.

**Wheels:**

What? I thought, I could trust you!

**Kathleen:**

Do you want to end up as a statistic, like your parents?

**Wheels:**

DON´T YOU START WITH ME!

_She tries to touch him, but he holds her at arms length. Everyone gets freaked out, that he lost his temper like that._

**Lucy:**

Wheels, we´re just trying to help.

**Wheels:**

Help? She leaving in a few weeks. In a few months, most of us will graduate and never see each other again. You, Snake, Michelle, you´re all going to college, because your families have money! My grand parents have their pensions, that barely keep all of us fed. When I gave them a thousand bucks, do you think, they asked, how I got the money?

**Lucy:**

Probably not.

**Wheels:**

They´re happy, that they can finally afford to get their mold problem fixed. I´m not just helping myself, I´m helping them, because there´s no one else to do it! I´m fine with it, if this is how I have to make that money! It´s not like, I´m hurting anyone and I´m mostly taking money from rich kids, who have enough of it.

**Joey:**

That all sounds great, except for one thing. It could land you in jail or dead in an accident. Then, where would they be?

**Caitlyn:**

Do you really think, this is what they want for you?

**Wheels:**

I´m sorry, guys. I know, you mean well, but this isn´t gonna work. I don´t have a choice.

**Kathleen:**

You do.

**Wheels:**

Why do you care? You say that you love me and a month later, it´s off to Montreal. You really have a strange way of showing it!

_He storms out and Kathleen runs after him._

**10\. Ext. Kathleen´s House. Evening.**

_Wheels hurries towards his car._

**Kathleen:**

Where are you going?

**Wheels:**

Somewhere, that isn´t here! Consider our date cancelled!

**Kathleen:**

Okay, just don´t go and do something, you´ll regret. I don´t know, what I´d do with myself, if you got into a bad accident or something.

**Wheels:**

Let me do, what I have to!

_He gets into his car._

**11\. Int. Kathleen´s House. Evening.**

_They hear his car being started up and driving away. Kathleen comes back in and closes the door._

**Kathleen:**

It´s gonna be fun seeing him in school tomorrow.

**Caitlyn:**

Do we know, where these races take place?

**Joey:**

Yick might know. I know, that he´s been down to see it a few times.

**Snake:**

They change locations every few days, so the cops don´t get wind of it.

**Joey:**

I´ll give him a call.

_Joey walks over to the telephone and starts dialing._

**12\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Wheels is driving while angry and passing cars right and left._

**13\. Ext. Kathleen´s House. Evening.**

_Kathleen and the others come out and she locks the door._

**Michelle:**

You´re sure, you know, where it is?

**Snake:**

I´m 99 percent certain. We´ll take my parents car, it´s less eye catching.

**Kathleen:**

I´m coming with you.

**Joey:**

There could be dangerous people there. We won´t be able to protect you, if one them tries something.

**Kathleen:**

I can handle myself!

**Snake:**

There´s no time to argue.

**Michelle:**

It´s not that I don´t like Wheels, but my bed sounds a lot safer, than where you´re going.

**Lucy:**

I´m with Michelle. There´s no reason to put all of us in danger.

_Caitlyn kisses Joey goodbye._

**Caitlyn:**

Stay out of trouble, as much as you can.

_Joey and the others get into Snake´s parent´s car._

**14\. Int. Car. Evening.**

_Snake is driving, while the other two keep a look out._

**Joey:**

There´s lights up ahead. Could that be it?

**Snake:**

Those look more like ...

_Snake´s face turns to stone as they approach it. An ambulance is there and the fire department is helping get injured people out of the wreckage, while the police have stopped traffic, so they can work in peace._

**Snake:**

Lights from an ambulance.

_Kathleen starts crying._

**Kathleen:**

Oh, my God!

**Joey:**

There´s thousands of cars in the city. There´s no reason to panic yet.

_They all look worried, as they slowly drive up to the back of the queue of cars, that´s forming._

**Snake:**

One of the cars is red, so that can´t be his.

**Joey:**

I can´t see the other one.

_They see paramedics free what looks like a boy around their own age, from the other wrecked car._

**Kathleen:**

Is that Wheels?

**Snake:**

I don´t think so, but it´s hard to tell.

_Kathleen gets out of the car._

**Joey:**

You´re supposed to stay here!

_Joey follows after her._

**15\. Ext. Street. Evening.**

_Kathleen looks at the body of the young man being put in an ambulance in shock, thinking that it´s Wheels. Joey pokes her on the shoulder and points out Wheels to her. He´s safe and sound and is being interviewed by a police officer. Snake comes out of the car too and their faces are filled with relief._

**16\. Int. Diner. Evening.**

_Wheels, Kathleen, Snake and Joey are having pie._

**Kathleen:**

If you want a reason to smile, there´s always pie!

_Her and Wheels smile at each other._

**Joey:**

I´m just relieved, that you´re a witness and not a casualty.

**Wheels:**

You and me both.

**Snake:**

You can´t be considering going back to it?

**Wheels**

I´m selling the car and using the money, to find a place of my own. It´s probably worth ten times more, than before I fixed it up. I´ll have enough money left for some sort of wreck of a car, to replace it. I can guarantee you, that it won´t be as pretty as the one, I have now.

**Joey:**

Or as fast, but let´s face it. With you, that´s probably a good thing.

**Kathleen:**

The only thing, I care about, is that you´re safe.

**Wheels:**

I know. It´s why I can´t help loving you.

_He puts his arm around her and she smiles sadly at him._

**Kathleen:**

I´m gonna miss this.

_He playfully ruffles her hair a little and kisses her on the cheek. The last shot is Kathleen enjoying being with him, while she still can._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	15. Heavy Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica has the house to herself for the weekend and is supposed to spend it doing homework and community service. That´s too boring to even consider, when you´re 17 and have a fake ID. Wheels on his part is just looking for some fun, to take his mind off Kathleen leaving.

**1\. Int. Diner. Evening.**

_Erica is drinking coffee with Dwayne._

**Dwayne:**

You´re looking a lot better.

**Erica:**

I feel a lot better too. I can´t even begin to thank you, for all the nights you let me stay with you. Your place was my sanctuary.

**Dwayne:**

It´s always a pleasure having you there. The door is still open for you, if you need it.

**Erica:**

Thanks. You´re probably the best friend, I have.

**Dwayne:**

Really? A fat guy with HIV is your best friend?

**Erica:**

You´re much more than that to me. I see past, what everyone else sees. You´re a great guy and I would so date you, if you didn´t have HIV.

_They smile at each other._

**Dwayne:**

You would, huh?

**Erica:**

What can I say? You´re a catch, once you get to know you.

**Dwayne:**

With those two scumbags locked up for the next years, you should be able to put it behind you.

**Erica:**

Now I have 30 hours left of picking up trash by the highway in those oh, so fashionable yellow vests and I´ll be home free.

**Dwayne:**

Do you still drink a lot?

**Erica:**

I´ve managed to stay sober for the most part, but whenever I feel lonely, I also feel like drinking. I don´t think, that´s a good sign.

**Dwayne:**

Have you thought about going to an AA meeting?.

**Erica:**

I´m not an alcoholic.

**Dwayne:**

When you drink to forget reality, then you have a problem. Trust me, I´ve been there. AA can help you.

**Erica:**

I told you. I´m not an alcoholic! I just like to drink. There´s a big difference.

_Dwayne doesn´t look convinced, which annoys her._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Ext. Heather and Erica´s House. Day.**

_Heather and Erica hug goodbye._

**Erica:**

Say hi to grandma and grandpa for me.

**Heather:**

You´re sure, that you´ll be alright on your own?

**Erica:**

I´ll be switching between community service and doing homework. It´s limited, how much trouble, I can get into.

**Heather:**

Take care.

_Heather gets in the car with their parents. Erica waves goodbye to them._

**Erica:**

BYE!

_They drive off._

**3\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Erica is looking bored, while doing her homework. She walks over to her parent´s liquor cabinet, but it´s locked. She tries to pry it open and to open it using a hairpin, but it´s not working. She in stead goes to a drawer and sees some money in it. She has a moral dilemma over it for a moment, before taking it._

**4\. Ext. Liquor Store. Day.**

_Wheels is outside the store, trying to get someone to buy liquor for him, but no one is around. He´s about to give up, when he sees Erica walking towards him._

**Erica:**

It sucks, not being 18 yet, huh?

**Wheels:**

It´s Friday. Where is everyone?

**Erica:**

Beats me. What do you need?

_Erica flashes him her fake ID._

**Wheels:**

Sweet!

**Erica:**

Never leave home without it!

_She smiles at him._

**5\. Int. Wheels´ Apartment. Evening.**

_Wheels and Erica are drinking beer on his couch, with their feet on the table and Helix playing on his very small stereo. His apartment is just one room, but it´s cozy._

**Erica:**

I wish, I had my own place.

**Wheels:**

I loved that car, but I´d rather have this any day.

**Erica:**

No wonder. I heard about Kathleen. I´m sorry, I know that you really like her.

**Wheels:**

How are you dealing?

**Erica:**

He was sentenced yesterday. Four years.

**Wheels:**

Damn.

**Erica:**

That´s the end of that, if it wasn´t already. I´m never finding anyone again.

**Wheels:**

You will.

_He strokes her hair and they have a moment._

**6\. Int. Wheels´ Apartment. Morning.**

_Erica is busy putting her clothes on, while Wheels is waking up._

**Wheels:**

What´s your hurry?

**Erica:**

I have to be at my community service in an half an hour. I´m so dead!

**Wheels:**

Chill! I´ll drive you.

**Erica:**

You will?

**Wheels:**

I´m not gonna sleep with you and be a dick the day after! Give me a minute and I´ll be ready.

_Erica looks pleased._

**Erica:**

Most guys would.

**Wheels:**

We´re not all as bad as those two, you fell in with.

**Erica:**

Do you want to do something after I´m done?

**Wheels:**

Yeah, sure.

_Erica kisses him to his surprise, but he kisses her back anyway._

**7\. Montage.**

_We get a short montage of Erica´s very unglamorous day, picking up trash by the roadside with other juvenile offenders. It becomes so bad, combined with her hangover, that she has to run off and throw up. A boy offers her a swig from his pocket flask and she gladly takes it, to help get rid of her hangover and the taste out of her mouth._

**8\. Int. Garage. Day.**

_Wheels is looking over his new car, a rusty wreck to say the least, with Joey helping him._

**Joey:**

You seriously bought this pile of rust?

**Wheels:**

It´s a fixer upper, but it´ll look completely different, after I invest a few hundred in new parts. The engine is still in good shape. That´s what matters most, when it comes down to it.

**Joey:**

You´re the expert. I wouldn´t throw five dollars after it, if it were me. How are you coping without Kathleen?

**Wheels:**

I had a lady visitor at my new place yesterday.

**Joey:**

That´s fast.

**Wheels:**

It´s just a girl to have a little fun with, so I can move on. Kathleen left me. I don´t owe her anything.

**Joey:**

No, of course not. Is it Karen?

**Wheels:**

No. It´s someone, you know.

**Joey:**

Any more clues?

**Wheels:**

She´s our age. We´ve known her since grade school.

**Joey:**

That certainly narrows it down. Let´s see. There´s Lucy, but she´s with Bronco and I don´t see her cheating on him. It´s not Spike, is it? You really shouldn´t do that to a single mom, because she´s gonna expect more from you!

**Wheels:**

It´s not Spike. I´ll give you one last clue. She has a twin, who recently came out of the closet.

**Joey:**

You had sex with Erica?

_Wheels smiles at him._

**Wheels:**

Some guys just have it.

**Joey:**

Are you sure, that she´s alright with it being a casual thing?

**Wheels:**

I think so. She must have known, that it was casual, with as easy as she was to get in bed.

**Joey:**

I would be a hundred percent sure, before I did any more with her, if I were you.

**Wheels:**

She knows, that I´m on the rebound. I´ll explain it to her calmly, if it an issue, but I really don´t think, it is.

_Joey doesn´t look convinced._

**9\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Erica gets in Wheels´ car. Some of her fellow "inmates " laugh at the sight of it._

**Wheels:**

At least, I have a car!

**Girl:**

Barely!

**Erica:**

Don´t mind them.

**Wheels:**

You don´t think that´s it´s ugly, do you?

**Erica:**

I think, that it could be uglier! Cheer up! We´re gonna have a great day.

**Wheels:**

Where to?

**Erica:**

Do you even have to ask?

_She pulls her fake ID out of her pocket._

**10\. Int. Wheels´ Apartment. Evening.**

_Erica and Wheels are both very drunk and she´s all over him._

**Erica:**

I need a drink.

_She grabs a nearly empty bottle of Rum and takes the cap off. She takes a swig from it._

**Wheels:**

You´re a harder drinker, than I am.

_She offers it to him and he shakes his head._

**Erica:**

Suit yourself.

_She puts the cap back on and puts it away._

**Erica:**

Say that you like me.

**Wheels:**

I like you.

**Erica:**

Am I pretty?

**Wheels:**

Yes, you are.

**Erica:**

Am I your girlfriend now?

**Wheels:**

Erica, Kathleen has just left town ...

**Erica:**

I get it. You don´t want to jump right into it. It´s just that, I´ve liked you for a long time. I hope, that you don´t think, this is just some casual thing for me. I need a stable boyfriend, after what I´ve gone through.

**Wheels:**

Please let me finish ...

_She starts to get dizzy from the Rum._

**Erica:**

Sorry, Wheels. I need to lie down.

**Wheels:**

Are you okay?

**Erica:**

No. I feel really bad. Everything is spinning.

**Wheels:**

Lie down.

_He gets up and gently lies her down on his couch. He then gets a blanket and puts it over her._

**Erica:**

Thanks, Wheels. You´ve always been such a sweet and decent guy. You and Dwayne are the only two guys, I feel safe with. I love you.

_Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. Erica quickly falls asleep._

**11\. Int. Wheels´ Apartment. Morning.**

_Erica wakes up, looking very hung over. She sees Wheels and Dwayne looking at her._

**Erica:**

What is this?

**Wheels:**

I got in touch with him thanks to Joey.

**Dwayne:**

You still don´t think, that you have a problem?

**Erica:**

So, I like to get drunk! I´m not different from most other people.

**Wheels:**

You clearly can´t control it.

**Erica:**

You don´t know anything!

**Dwayne:**

What about the report, you were supposed to get done this weekend? How is going with that?

**Erica:**

I haven´t started it. I`ll do it tonight. It´s no big deal.

**Dwayne:**

Do you know, who also used to say, that it was "no big deal" all the time? My old man, while he was slowly drinking himself to death. You drink to forget.

**Wheels:**

There´s deeper issues, when you drink as much, as you do. You have to deal with them.

**Erica:**

What I have to do, is get to my community service, so they don´t add extra hours to it!

**Dwayne:**

I´ll drive you there.

_She sits up and looks sick._

**Erica:**

Out of my way!

_She runs out to the bathroom and throws up. Wheels and Dwayne look worried about her._

**12\. Montage.**

_Erica´s day at the community service program is even worse and she looks so sick, that she can barely get through it. She almost collapses and a guard runs to check on her. She gets up and convinces him that she´s okay and carries on._

_Dwayne arrives at the end of the day to pick her up, but she sneaks away into a bus with the others._

**13\. Int. Erica and Heather´s house. Day.**

_Erica uses a screwdriver on the liquor cabinet and gets it open. She grabs with shaking hands a bottle of Vodka and a bottle of Scotch._

_She walks into the kitchen and grabs a glass from the cabinet. She fills it half full with Vodka and downs it. It makes her shaking slowly go away._

**14\. Ext. Apartment Building. Day**

_Wheels comes out to Dwayne, who´s waiting by his car._

**Wheels:**

What happened?

**Dwayne:**

She snuck off with the others. You really did a number on her.

**Wheels:**

Me? I didn´t do anything!

**Dwayne:**

Didn´t you drink with her and had sex with her?

**Wheels:**

Would you have said no?

_Wheels sees his goof and looks apologetic._

**Wheels:**

Sorry, I forgot for a moment.

**Dwayne:**

You knew, what she´d gone through and you did it anyway. I hope, you´re proud of yourself.

**Wheels:**

Don´t make me the bad guy! I want to help her.

**Dwayne:**

Do you know, where she lives?

**Wheels:**

Yeah.

**Dwayne:**

That a good place to start.

_They get into Dwayne´s car._

**15\. Int. Erica and Heather´s House. Day.**

_Erica is frantically trying to clear up the evidence from her booze theft._

**Erica:**

This is so bad!

_She starts to panic, as she hears the sound of a car pull into the drive way._

**Erica:**

Why did the have to come home early?

_She gives up and tries to come up with an explanation, when there´s a knock on the door._

**Wheels (voice over):**

Are you in there, Erica? I´m here with Dwayne. We just want to talk.

_She considers hiding for a moment, but goes out to answer the door._

**16\. Int. Erica and Heather´s Room. Day.**

_Erica is having a heart to heart with Wheels._

**Wheels:**

How bad is it?

**Erica:**

I can´t control it. I thought, I could, but it´s time I woke up to reality. I´m an alcoholic.

**Wheels:**

You need to get help.

**Erica:**

I think, we can all agree on that!

**Wheels:**

Have you considered rehab?

**Erica:**

If I go, then I´ll get held held back year. Everyone will know and I don´t know, if I could deal with all of that.

**Wheels::**

At least, try going to an AA meeting. You can´t go on like this.

**Erica:**

That´s what I was thinking. Dwayne told me, where they take place.

**Wheels:**

Erica, I can´t be your boyfriend, for a whole lot of reasons.

**Erica:**

You don´t need to explain. I need to do a lot of work on myself, before I become ready for that again.

**Wheels:**

Do you regret, what we did?

_She smiles at him and shakes her head._

**Erica:**

It sort of feels like it was something, I had to get out of my system and now it is. I hope, that´s not too difficult to hear.

**Wheels:**

In a strange way, I´m glad to hear it.

**Erica:**

You were my first crush. It feels like the end of an era.

**Wheels:**

Let´s call it the beginning of a new one. One, where we´re friends.

**Erica:**

I´d like that.

_They hug._

**17\. Int. Living Room. Day.**

_Erica, Wheels and Dwayne are purposely making a mess in the living room, trying to make it look like a break in took place._

**Erica:**

That should do it. Thanks for helping, guys. You saved my butt.

**Dwayne:**

I didn´t think, that we would get to have fun today!

**Wheels:**

If you want us to trash your home again, just give us a call.

**Erica:**

You´d better get out of here. They´ll be back soon.

**Dwayne:**

Don´t forget, that we have a date tomorrow at the rec center.

**Erica:**

I won´t.

_The guys leave her._

**18\. Int. Wheels´ Apartment. Evening.**

_Wheels, Joey and Dwayne are playing cards. Dwayne wins his hand._

**Joey:**

You´re cheating!

**Dwayne:**

You just can´t stand, that you´re still the same loser, you always were, Jeremiah. Your deal.

_Joey starts shuffling the cards._

**Joey:**

Seriously, how´s it going with the treatment?

**Dwayne:**

They try one thing and see if it works, then another.

**Wheels:**

How do you go on? I don´t think, I could think about anything else, if I had a death verdict hanging over me.

**Dwayne:**

You get used to it. I can let it ruin my life, like I did at first, or I can go on living. I have to keep believing, that there will be a cure someday, or it would drive me nuts. In the meantime, I´ll take whatever meds, they tell me to.

**Joey:**

Don´t you miss having sex?

**Dwayne:**

I can do other stuff with girls. Stuff, you two punks are too young to hear about.

**Wheels:**

It´s funny, because it sounds like Dwayne, but it´s not really him.

**Joey:**

I prefer this version.

**Wheels:**

So does Erica. Are you gonna date her?

**Dwayne:**

Wouldn´t you like to know?

_Dwayne smiles to himself._

**19\. Int. Rec Centre. Evening.**

_Erica comes in with Dwayne. There´s several other people there._

**Erica:**

How did I get to this point? It feels like one minute it was a few beers and the next, I was drinking Vodka to stop shaking.

**Dwayne:**

You allowed alcohol to control you. Same as everyone else in here.

**Erica:**

I don´t want to stop drinking altogether. I just want to have a normal relationship with it.

**Dwayne:**

People like us, don´t get that luxury. It´s sober or the alternative, that none of us want to go back to.

**Erica:**

How do I tell my family or my friends?

**Dwayne:**

That´s up to you. You got here, that´s the first step of the journey.

_They sit down and the meeting begins. A man steps up to the microphone._

**Allan:**

Hi. My name is Allan and I´m an alcoholic. I see, that we have a few new faces here tonight. Why don´t you come up here introduce yourselves.

_Erica stands up and comes up to the microphone:_

**Erica:**

My name is Erica and I´m an alcoholic. These past nine months haven´t been good for me. I met a guy, who showed me a new and exciting world, that was far removed from the protected world, I grew up in and I got swept up in it. It started with a few beers in the weekend and before I knew it, I was drinking every day and sneaking mini bottles to school. I sold drugs to pay for my habit, which I´m not proud of. It got me expelled, when the school found out and I ran away from home to be with him. At the time, I thought, it was because I loved him. I see now, that what I loved was getting drunk. Because when I did, it meant that I got to feel better about, what I´d become and I could pretend, like everything was okay. He got sent to jail and I was given a second chance, but I never really appreciated it until now. There´s no one to blame, except for me and I´m the only one who can take the steps, I need to take, to get my life straight. Tonight, I´m here to take the first one. Thanks.

_The crowd applaud her and she sits down next to Dwayne. He looks proud of her, to her delight._

**Allan:**

Welcome to the programme, Erica. Who´s next?

_A man comes up to the microphone._

**20\. Ext. Community Center. Evening.**

_Erica and Dayne come out from the center. She´s looking more relaxed._

**Dwayne:**

Didn´t it feel good to be open about it?

**Erica:**

It did. I´ve been lying to myself for so long, that I was starting to believe it.

**Dwayne:**

I was the same. I thought, if I got drunk enough, then I would forget about the disease, that´s slowly killing me.

**Erica:**

Don´t say that. There´ll be a cure within a few years.

**Dwayne:**

Not the way, things look now. It´s just as hard to stay positive, as it to not drink.

**Erica:**

I´m probably gonna need some help from someone, who understands.

**Dwayne:**

I could apply to be your sponsor.

**Erica:**

Don´t.

_She looks him in the eyes._

**Erica:**

That way I can´t go out with you.

**Dwayne:**

Maybe, when you´re better. You have bigger things to worry about than dating.

**Erica:**

Would getting a cup of coffee and a slice of pie together break the rules?

**Dwayne:**

No, that´s still in friend territory.

_They start walking towards the diner._

**Erica:**

What if was to hold your hand?

**Dwayne:**

That could be pushing it.

**Erica:**

You´re probably right. I suppose, I can wait. You´re someone, who´s worth waiting for.

_The last freeze frame is them smiling at each other._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	16. Back in the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LD´s leukemia is finally in remission and she can start looking forward to catching up on all the things, she´s missed out on. Lucy and Wheels are more than happy to help her get there, even if they have enough problems of their own. Michelle plans to make one final go of it with Snake, to finish off their years of knowing each other in the best way possible.

**1\. Int. Lobby. Day.**

_Lucy and Wheels are waiting impatiently in the lobby._

**Wheels:**

This is exactly the kind of news, I needed.

**Lucy:**

Are you starting to get used to it?

**Wheels:**

Little by little.

_They smile, when they see LD coming towards them, with her dad pushing her wheelchair. LD is walking though, even if it´s costing her a lot of energy._

**Lucy:**

Look at you, walking girl!

**LD:**

It´s just for show. I can´t do it for very long, at a time.

**LD´s Dad:**

Do you need to sit?

**LD:**

Yeah, I´d better.

_She sits down in the chair and relaxes._

**LD´s dad:**

Can I get you a snack for the ride home?

**LD:**

Some gummy bears would be nice.

**LD´s dad:**

I´ll be right back. It´s nice to see you again, Lucy. You too, Wheels.

_He leaves them._

**Wheels:**

I wouldn´t mind getting that kind of service!

**Lucy:**

What´s the verdict?

**LD:**

I´m in remission! I can finally have my life back!

_Her friends look happy for her._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. LD´s Room. Evening.**

_LD is working on retraining her leg muscles with a small weight lifting machine. Wheels is helping to motivate her._

**Wheels:**

You can do it, LD! Five more!

**LD:**

I can´t! My legs are too tired!

_She gives up and tries to catch her breath. Wheels looks proud of her._

**Wheels:**

That´s still three more than yesterday. You´re getting there.

**LD:**

I need to lie down.

**Wheels:**

Sure.

_He helps her get over to her bed and gently helps her lie down._

**Wheels:**

Do you need an extra pillow?

**LD:**

No, it´s fine.

**Wheels:**

If there´s anything, I can do ...

**LD:**

Lie here and talk to me.

_He lies down next to her._

**Wheels:**

Have I told you, that I´m proud of you today?

**LD:**

A few times.

_They look at each other and smile._

**Wheels:**

Well, I am. You kicked cancer´s ass! That´s pretty damn tough!

**LD:**

I did have the help of some good doctors, you know?

**Wheels:**

They weren´t the ones, who had to suffer through it.

_They make eye contact and have a moment, that nearly ends in a kiss, until they stop themselves._

**Wheels:**

LD, I can´t.

_He gets up._

**Wheels:**

I´ll see you tomorrow, okay?

_He leaves her. She looks up at the ceiling and wonders to herself._

**3\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Wheels is talking to Snake._

**Snake:**

Why didn´t you kiss her? You´re young, single and ready to mingle, enjoy it.

**Wheels:**

It´s not that I don´t like LD.

**Snake:**

Is it the cancer thing? It´s not like AIDS. It can´t spread through physical contact.

**Wheels:**

It felt like, I was taking advantage of her. This isn´t a girl, I´ve just met, it´s LD. I care about her.

**Snake:**

Doesn´t she have the right to have a boyfriend, like most of her girlfriends do?

**Wheels:**

Of course, she does! She deserves to be happy, with everything life has put her through already.

**Snake:**

Why not give her that, if you can? You can always pretend to like her.

_Wheels considers it. Michelle comes over to them._

**Michelle:**

You can come over later, if you still want me to help you with French.

**Snake:**

Sure, when?

**Michelle:**

I´ll be home from work around eight.

**Snake:**

I´ll be there.

_They smile at each other. He can´t help himself from checking her out from behind, as she walks away from him. Wheels shakes his head at him._

**Wheels:**

You want that girl so badly, that it almost hurts to look at!

**Snake:**

She just a friend. Anyway ...

**Wheels:**

You´re going away to college, blah, blah, blah! You´ve said it a hundred times. Have you said it enough times, to convince yourself yet? She wants it, you want it, so just do it already!

**Snake:**

Do you think, she does?

**Wheels:**

If she was a virgin, I wouldn´t think it. But, we all know that she´s tried a thing or two, know what I mean? Face it, Snake. She´s your one chance to get laid, before high school ends.

_Snake considers it._

**4\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Lucy is talking to the twins._

**Lucy:**

Party time at my house is on hold for a while. My dad´s business is in trouble. I overheard him telling my mom, that they have to fire some of the staff.

**Erica:**

What went wrong?

**Lucy:**

It´s a long story. It means, that we´ll have to scrape by for a while.

**Heather:**

I thought, your parents had plenty of money.

_Lucy shakes her head._

**Lucy:**

My dad´s business hasn´t exactly been thriving. I´m starting to wonder, if they even can afford to send me to college.

**Erica:**

I´m sorry.

**Heather:**

Me too. You could work your way through college. Lots of students do.

**Lucy:**

I hope, it´s not as bad, as I think it is.

_She looks worried._

**5\. Int. Cafeteria. Day.**

_Alexa and Michelle are eating lunch together._

**Alexa:**

Can you believe, that this our 17th to last lunch in here?

**Michelle:**

I wasn´t keeping count, but you´re right. This year has flown by in instant, hasn´t it?

**Alexa:**

And without the two of us having a single fight!

**Michelle:**

I think, that´s a first!

_Snake catches Michelle´s eye._

**Alexa:**

Are you gonna make one last go at it?

**Michelle:**

Tonight. After this, I won´t have time for much else, except for school, work and prepping for finals.

**Alexa:**

Are you sure, it a good idea?

**Michelle:**

It´s just sex. Once you´ve tried it and feel free about it, it´s not that big of a deal anymore. Doing it with him, would be like putting the perfect bow and arrow on High School.

**Alexa:**

I hope, you know, what you´re getting yourself into!

**Michelle:**

I´m not getting myself into anything! If he says yes, that´s great! Pants off and off to happy land we go!

_Alexa giggles._

**Alexa:**

Off to happy land. I´m gonna steal that one from you!

**Michelle:**

Be my guest. If he doesn´t say yes, then we part as friends, we say nice to have known you and the best of luck with your future. There´s nothing to lose.

_Alexa doesn´t look convinced._

**6\. Int. Lucy´s House. Evening.**

_Lucy is sitting on the couch between her parents (yes, we finally get to see them!), who look very serious._

**Lucy:**

We´re broke?

**Lucy´s Mom:**

We still have some stock, we can sell. But we´re close to it.

**Lucy´s Dad:**

Business this winter wasn´t anywhere near, what we hoped. The bank is demanding to see money and if we don´t pay them, then they can take the stores as collateral. In that case, we´ll be left with nothing.

**Lucy:**

Is it really that bad?

**Lucy´s Dad:**

Can you handle me being completely honest with you?

_Lucy nods, but looks worried over, what she´s about to hear._

**Lucy:**

I´m old enough, Dad. I can take it.

**Lucy´s Dad:**

The stores and the company behind them, that we own, is close to 10 million dollars in debt, as we speak.

_Lucy looks shocked._

**Lucy:**

10 million! How are you ever gonna pay that back?

**Lucy´s Dad:**

If we closed down, then they would sell off the inventory for as much, as they can get for it. We´d be left with the rest, to pay off ourselves. Which would probably take the rest of our lives. We can still turn it around. I´m in talk with some investors, who could make the difference.

**Lucy´s Mom:**

We didn´t want to worry you. I know, it´s a lot to take in.

**Lucy:**

10 million! What about college?

**Lucy´s Mom:**

You should look into a community college.

_Lucy gets mad and stands up._

**Lucy:**

Community college! I´ve been accepted to Banting, I can´t turn that down!

**Lucy´s Mom:**

We can´t afford to pay the kind of tuition, they charge. We´re really sorry.

**Lucy´s Dad:**

You can still get a good education here. If things improve, then you can transfer there next year.

**Lucy:**

It won´t be the same. I´ve wanted to go there, for as long, as I can remember.

**Lucy´s Mom:**

It´s no one´s fault. These things happen.

**Lucy:**

No, they don´t just happen! Can you stop being full of it and try being honest, for one time in your life?

_Her dad stands up and tries to calm her down._

**Lucy´s Dad:**

Because you´re disappointed, doesn´t mean, that you get to talk to us like that.

**Lucy:**

Why shouldn´t I? You two have been idiots by spending money, that you knew, you didn´t have! Who gives a damn about tomorrow, as long as we´re having fun today! That´s how it´s always been with you! Did you ever stop for a second to consider, how it would affect my future?

**Lucy´s Mom:**

We don´t expect you to understand the intricate nature of economics, but can you please try?

**Lucy:**

I understand perfectly! You´re two have behaved like a pair of selfish, horrible parents, ever since you had me. I´m going to LD´s. At least, I can stand to look at her!

**Lucy´s Dad:**

Lucy, please. We have to talk about this.

**Lucy:**

You´ve said enough! I´ve had enough of of you. I´m never coming back here!

_She grabs her coat, storms out the door and slams it behind herself._

**7\. Int. Michelle´s Apartment. Evening.**

_Michelle and Snake are studying, while drinking a bottle of red wine._

**Snake:**

Je ... something, something, something!

**Michelle:**

How did you guess?

_They laugh and toast, before each taking a sip._

**Snake:**

I like the addition of the French wine.

**Michelle:**

It adds to the authenticity, don´t you think?

**Snake:**

If I´d known, then I would have brought a baguette.

_She puts her glass away and puts her hand on his leg._

**Michelle:**

When you asked me to study, you didn´t just mean study, did you?

_He gets excited and drinks the rest of his glass. He tries to put his glass on the table, but misses it, because he´s too focused on Michelle. It falls on the floor and shatters._

**Snake:**

Oh! I´m so sorry, Michelle!

**Michelle:**

It´s no big deal! At least, it was empty.

_She takes her shirt off, exposing her bra underneath. Snake is flustered._

**Snake:**

Shouldn´t we clean that up?

**Michelle:**

You can clean it up, if you want to. You can also touch these, if you´d rather do that.

_She lies down on top of him and he starts to undo her bra. With much trouble, he finally manages to open it._

**8\. Int. LD´s Room. Evening.**

_LD and Wheels are talking it out._

**Wheels:**

If you were, I don´t want to say normal ...

**LD:**

It´s okay. I get, what you mean.

**Wheels:**

You still have a big fight ahead of you.

**LD:**

I know. I guess, having boyfriend troubles on top of it, would be the last thing, I needed.

**Wheels:**

You´ll get there soon enough. There´s a world of boys out there, who are just waiting for a taste of LD Delacroix!

_They smile at each other._

**LD:**

Will you be one of them?

**Wheels:**

If I´m still single, then I might just consider it. You were my first date, after all.

**LD:**

Which pathetically is still the only one, I´ve been on.

**Wheels:**

Really? No!

**LD:**

Who was I gonna date? My Dad? I´ve been locked away from the world, for most of these past two years.

**Wheels:**

We need to change that, as soon as possible.

_LD looks intrigued._

**9\. Int. LD´s House. Evening.**

_LD´s dad has let Lucy in._

**LD´s Dad:**

They´re in LD´s room.

**Lucy:**

They?

**LD´s Dad:**

Her and Wheels. He´s been over here a lot, helping her with her rehab.

_Lucy smiles to herself._

**10\. Int. LD´s Room. Evening.**

_Wheels and LD are still talking, when there´s a knock on the door._

**LD:**

Come in.

_Lucy comes in._

**Lucy:**

I was half way expecting to find you smooching!

**LD:**

We sort of came close to yesterday. But we´ve decided to stay friends, for the time being. At least, until I´m cancer free once and for all.

**Lucy:**

That sounds like a smart decision.

**Wheels:**

She needs a friend more than a lover right now, anyway.

**LD:**

What did your parents say?

**Lucy:**

You won´t believe this. They´re broke.

_Wheels and LD look surprised._

**Wheels:**

Your parents?

**Lucy:**

I couldn´t believe my ears either. I totally freaked out on them, when they said, that they can´t afford to send me off to Banting. I´ll have to find a community college near here in stead.

_LD tries not to smile, but can´t help it._

**LD:**

I´m sorry, but it means, that you´ll still be here next year! I would have missed you like crazy.

**Wheels:**

She wouldn´t have been the only one. Welcome to the broke loser´s club, Lucy.

**LD:**

It´s not as bad, as it sounds. We actually have a lot of fun in it.

_Lucy is a little cheered up._

**11\. Int. Michelle´s Bedroom. Evening.**

_Michelle and Snake are lying in bed next to each other._

**Snake:**

I´m sorry. I guess, you got me a little over excited.

**Michelle:**

How long is it usually, before you´re re-charged, so to speak?

**Snake:**

It depends. Look, maybe we shouldn´t do this, just because we can.

**Michelle:**

Because of your girlfriend? I don´t care about her.

**Snake:**

It doesn´t bother you?

**Michelle:**

It´s not like I want a relationship. This is just sex for fun between two friends, who are hot for one another and know, that they might not get the chance again.

**Snake:**

That would be fine, if it wasn´t my first time. I´m sorry, Michelle. This isn´t gonna happen.

_He gets out of bed, covered in a bed sheet._

**12\. Int. LD´s Room. Evening.**

_LD, Lucy and Wheels are enjoying themselves. Lucy is taking notes._

**Lucy:**

What do you want for your appetizer?

**LD:**

Appetizer? How many meals are me talking?

**Wheels:**

There should at least be three.

**LD:**

Let´s stick to three! How about those little mini spring rolls, we always used to have at your birthday parties?

**Lucy:**

We can do them for an appetizer.

**LD:**

You can pick the main course, Wheels.

_Wheels considers it for a moment._

**Wheels:**

What about one big ass bastard of a burger?

_The girls laugh._

**Lucy:**

Spoken like a true guy!

**LD:**

One, who knows what his date likes too.

**Wheels:**

We want you to have the best night, you possibly can.

**LD:**

In that case, it would require cheesecake for dessert!

**Lucy:**

You got it. We both have our issues, but you had to fight back from the brink of death. That trumps our small issues any time.

**Wheels:**

You´re tougher than any dude, I know, LD.

_LD smiles to herself._

**13\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Snake is talking Wheels and Joey._

**Joey:**

You were like "No, why should I date her?", as late as yesterday!

**Snake:**

I guess, I´m not always the best at practicing, what I preach.

**Wheels:**

For once, I get to feel morally superior?

**Joey:**

Hey! Let me get in on that action!

_Snake looks annoyed with them._

**Snake:**

It´s not funny!

**Joey:**

Not to you! Do you have any idea, how many times you´ve made me feel bad, over something I did?

**Wheels:**

Or things I did!

**Snake:**

Didn´t you almost kiss a girl, who has cancer, a few days ago?

**Wheels:**

I got out of that one in the most honorable and nicest way possible.

**Joey:**

What are you gonna do, Snake?

**Snake:**

Talk to her, I guess.

_He sees Michelle coming towards them._

**Snake:**

Wish me luck.

**Joey:**

Good luck, Romeo.

_Snake walks over to Michelle and smiles shyly._

**Snake:**

Michelle, about yesterday ...

**Michelle:**

It´s okay. Some things just weren´t meant to be. What about your girlfriend?

**Snake:**

I´m gonna break it off with her. Start the summer fresh, you know?

**Michelle:**

Yeah, I do. It´s a shame, that we´re going to separate cities. It could have been fun.

**Snake:**

It wasn´t about you. I hope, you understand that.

**Michelle:**

I do. There´s no hard feelings.

_She smiles sadly at him, before leaving him. Wheels and Joey comes over to him._

**Joey:**

Was that the end of the story of Snake and Michelle?

**Snake:**

I think, it was. We could have had a lot of fun, though, me and that girl!

_He catches her eye and they smile at each other from afar._

**14\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Lucy is talking to the twins._

**Heather:**

How are things with you and your parents now?

**Lucy:**

Better, believe it or not. This whole thing has made us clear the air on a lot of things, that let´s face it, desperately needed cleaning.

**Erica:**

What about school?

**Lucy:**

We had a long talk about that. Community college doesn´t sound too appealing, so I´m going a different route. I´m going straight to a film school, right here in Toronto!

_She looks pleased with it. The twins get excited._

**Heather:**

Are you sure, that you´ll get in?

**Lucy:**

Don´t spread it around, but my mom knows the dean. She called her last night and I´m already unofficially accepted.

**Erica:**

Can they afford it?

**Lucy:**

We should just be able to make it work. This feels even more perfect, than going to college!

**Heather:**

That´s great! Do you want to go out and celebrate it?

**Lucy:**

Thanks, but not today. I have other, very important plans.

_She smiles to herself._

**15\. Int. LD´s House. Evening.**

_LD and Wheels are dressed up for their date, that takes place in the living room. Lucy is dressed as a waiter._

**Lucy:**

You menu, as is being prepared as we speak, consists of home made mini spring rolls, hand rolled by yours truly, served with a mild soy and Chilli sauce, as your appetizer.

**LD:**

As I requested. Go on.

**Lucy:**

Your entree will be, as Wheels requested it "One big bastard of a burger"!

_They try to stay serious._

**Lucy:**

With cheesecake for dessert. I´ll be right back with your drink, a vintage 1992 bottle of Pepsi.

_She leaves them. They smile at each other._

**LD:**

You didn´t have to do this for me.

**Wheels:**

I´m doing it, because I want to. Who knows, if I´ll get the chance, once you´re back to your old self again.

_The last freeze frame is them looking happy on their date._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	17. It´s the End of the World As We Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of school is here and Caitlyn has never done anything wild or outrageous is all her school years. Now that it´s almost too late to, will she have the courage to do so, or even know what to do in the first place?

**1\. Ext. Degrassi. Day.**

_School has been let out and students are coming out from the school. Joey is with Caitlyn and has his arms raised in triumph._

**Caitlyn:**

Take your arms down. You look silly.

**Joey:**

One more day! I´m so close to making it through another year!

_Caitlyn can´t help smiling at his boyishness._

**Caitlyn:**

You still have exams to get done.

**Joey:**

Don´t be a buzzkill! Let me enjoy this.

**Caitlyn:**

Enjoy it tomorrow, when school is over.

**Joey:**

You always do this.

**Caitlyn:**

Do what?

**Joey:**

You don´t let yourself enjoy things. Have you done one crazy thing, in all your years in school?

**Caitlyn:**

I did break into that chemical factory.

**Joey:**

Okay, that´s pretty out there. But I´m talking about things, they´ll remember you for.

**Caitlyn:**

Being a good student doesn´t count?

**Joey:**

It´s nothing against you. it´s just not it in you, to do anything, that sets you apart.

**Caitlyn:**

You know what? Tomorrow, I will do something, that they´ll remember me for. You just wait and see.

**Joey:**

I´ll see it, before I believe it!

_Caitlyn looks annoyed, that he doesn´t believe in her._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. PhotoMat. Day.**

_Tessa and Spike are working behind the counter. Dave is talking to Tessa._

**Tessa:**

If it was just the two of us ...

**Dave:**

Just say it. You hate my friends.

**Tessa:**

It´s not, that I don´t like them. I just think, they´re kind of boring. They make you boring, when you´re with them.

**Dave:**

I´m boring, huh? That´s nice to know!

_He leaves the store. She looks annoyed. Spike comes over to her._

**Spike:**

That wasn´t pretty.

**Tessa:**

We should break up, shouldn´t we?

**Spike:**

You know the answer to that question, better than I do.

**Tessa:**

We´ve been fighting all the time lately.

**Spike:**

Why haven´t you dumped him?

**Tessa:**

I´m waiting until the last minute, so he´ll have the entire summer to cool off. Until then, I´m keeping my distance.

**Spike:**

Sneaky.

**Tessa:**

Lucy has that graduation party. I´ll probably do it right after. Have you found out, what you´re doing this summer?

**Spike:**

What do you think? I´m working here. Between that and Emma, that´s my summer planned.

**Tessa:**

That mom thing always gets in the way, huh?

**Spike:**

Tell me about it! What are your plans?

**Tessa:**

Same thing. I could do much worse, than a summer in your company. Joey´s found a job at the convenience store up the street.

**Spike:**

Cool. Maybe this summer won´t be so bad, after all.

**Tessa:**

Mine is gonna be full excitement! No more boring boyfriend or school. Just a summer of fun and good times!

_Spike is cheered up up by Tessa´s positivity._

**3\. Int. Hallway. Morning.**

_Yick is taking a bet from a student, who hands him some money. Caitlyn comes up to him._

**Caitlyn:**

You´re taking bets on me?

**Yick:**

Not here!

**Caitlyn:**

Here is fine by me!

**Yick:**

I´m just trying to make a buck. No one thinks, that you´ll do anything, so they´re all betting against it.

**Caitlyn:**

How do you gain from it?

**Yick:**

I was thinking, that I´d convince you. You want to shut Joey up, don´t you?

**Caitlyn:**

I just want him to see, that I´m not some quiet little mouse, who doesn´t know how to enjoy herself.

**Yick:**

Have you thought of what to do?

**Caitlyn:**

I know, it doesn´t reflect well on me, as far as being boring goes, but I couldn´t come up with anything.

**Yick:**

Caitlyn, you have found your man for the job!

_He puts his arm around her, but she shakes it off._

**Caitlyn:**

90-10.

**Yick:**

70-30.

**Caitlyn:**

Split the difference?

_They shake on it._

**4\. Int. Classroom. Morning.**

_Tessa and Joey are sitting next to each other and talking._

**Joey:**

I can´t get these next eight hours over with fast enough!

**Tessa:**

I heard that they end the school year with the principal giving a speech.

_Joey facepalms._

**Joey:**

Right at the end too!

**Tessa:**

I heard that he talked for almost an hour last year. Half the students were asleep, by the time, he´d finished.

**Joey:**

Would it be too provoking to bring a blanket and a pillow?

_Tessa giggles._

**Tessa:**

Probably.

**Joey:**

At least we only have to sit through it once.

**Tessa:**

To talk about something more pleasant. When is your lunch break at the store?

**Joey:**

Noon probably.

**Tessa:**

Cool. We can eat lunch together from time to time.

**Joey:**

What about Dave?

**Tessa:**

It was fun for a while, but it´s not really working anymore. I´m thinking, that we should have stayed friends.

_Joey looks sympathetic with her._

**Tessa:**

It´s not the end of the world. There´s plenty of fish in the sea. Hopefully, me and Dave can go back to being, like we used to be.

**Joey:**

It´s good to hear, that you´re taking it that way. I´ll have to see, if I can do the same, when Caitlyn leaves.

**Tessa:**

That will be tougher. You two have such a long history.

**Joey:**

It isn´t over yet, but that fat lady is starting to warm up her vocal cords. Maybe long distance will work, we´ll see.

_Tessa smiles flirtingly at him._

**Tessa:**

If it doesn´t, then you know where to find me.

_Joey looks serious._

**Joey:**

Tessa ...

**Tessa:**

I´m kidding! I´m still with Dave, remember?

_He looks at her face to see, if she´s really kidding, making her shy. He finds it endearing._

**5\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Spike is trying not to look jealous, She´s with Lucy and the twins._

**Lucy:**

You´re really doing it?

**Heather:**

We start off in merry old England.

**Erica:**

We figured that it would be nice to start somewhere, where they speak English.

**Spike:**

Most Europeans speak pretty good English, from what I hear.

**Heather:**

Liz speaks Spanish and we both have French covered.

**Lucy:**

You´re gong to France too?

**Heather:**

We might as well, while we´re over there! We´ll do France, The Netherlands, Spain and Italy, before finishing off in Greece.

**Lucy:**

Part of me wishes, I could go with you, but LD needs me to be there for her. Me and Bronco will probably go out on some daytrips and camping for a weekend or two.

**Erica:**

What about you, Spike? Any vacation plans?

**Spike:**

Oh, yes. I´ll be vacationing at the lovely PhotoMat, where I will be enjoying my favorite pass time of serving customers.

_The twins feel guilty over raving about their upcoming trip._

**Heather:**

You never got to do any of the fun stuff, we did.

**Erica:**

Sorry, if we´re bumming you out.

**Spike:**

It´s not like I never had any fun in High School.

**Lucy:**

No. You got to change diapers, babysit, study, work. All the fun things, you see them do in teen movies.

**Spike:**

I was fun once, wasn´t I?

**Heather:**

You still are, in your own way.

**Erica:**

It´s just more of a subdued, mom kind of way. The kind of fun someone twice your age would have.

**Spike:**

You´re saying that I´m 18, going on 36?

**Lucy:**

You had to grow up faster than us. On the bright side, you´re probably much more ready for adulthood, than we are.

**Spike:**

I don´t want to be an adult!

_Spike sulks._

**6\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_Yick and Caitlyn are trying to plan, what to do._

**Yick:**

You could streak through the cafeteria.

**Caitlyn:**

No! Nothing that involves nudity!

**Yick:**

I suppose that rules out mooning the class?

**Caitlyn:**

That´s a hard no! Anyway, it wouldn´t have the same effect, with all the times, you´ve done it.

_Dave comes over to them._

**Dave:**

Is there room for one more in your plan?

**Yick:**

Are you certain? She´s graduating, so they can´t touch her. You´ve still got a year left, where they can can do plenty of punishment.

**Dave:**

Tessa thinks, that I´ve become boring. I can´t have that hanging on me.

**Caitlyn:**

Any ideas?

**Dave:**

Haven´t you come up with one yet?

**Yick:**

I keep suggesting things, but she keeps rejecting them.

**Dave:**

She thinks, that you´ve become boring too, you know?

_Yick points at himself and looks surprised._

**Yick:**

This guy? I´ve always been a barrel of laughs!

**Caitlyn:**

Not lately.

**Yick:**

What?

**Caitlyn:**

Sorry, Yick. But you´re not as fun to be around, as you used to be.

Yick:

Count me in. Yick Yu isn´t boring, he´s the fun guy, that you want to hang out with! If I need to show them that, so be it!

_Spike comes over to them, looking determined._

**Spike:**

What´s the plan?

**Caitlyn:**

You too?

**Spike:**

Lucy and the twins are right! I never had as much fun in school, as I should have had. It´s my last day, so fill me in.

_Caitlyn looks pleased, that she won´t be alone in doing it._

**7\. Int. Classroom. Day.**

_Caitlyn comes in and sits down next to Joey. She smirks at him._

**Joey:**

The day is almost over. Where´s my show?

**Caitlyn:**

It´s coming.

**Joey:**

No, it isn´t! I knew, you didn´t have the guts to do anything.

**Caitlyn:**

What do you say, we make it interesting?

_Joey looks her in the eyes and tries to read her._

**Joey:**

Are you?

_She shrugs._

**Joey:**

That´s first time, you´ve ever tried to bet me on anything. No, I´m not betting with you.

**Caitlyn:**

Suit yourself!

_He looks annoyed, but at the same time a little impressed, that she´s playing mind games with him._

**8\. Int. Hallway. Day.**

_It´s time to clean out the lockers for the summer. Wheels and Snake have just started cleaning out theirs. Wheels has a large garbage bag._

**Wheels:**

I´m not looking forward to this.

**Snake:**

You´ll finally find out, where that smell came from. Aren´t you excited?

**Wheels:**

It´s ...

_He pulls out a very old bag, that´s mostly filled with mold._

**Snake:**

You´ve created life!

_Wheels dumps it in the garbage bag._

**Wheels:**

Consider it dead again!

_Joey comes over to them._

**Joey:**

You´re still at it?

**Snake:**

Just because you´re always ready to leave in two minutes flat, doesn´t mean, that everyone else is.

**Joey:**

It´s ten minutes until the big speech. What is Caitlyn gonna do? Is she gonna do anything? It´s driving me crazy!

**Wheels:**

At least, she gave you a way to pass the time.

**Joey:**

She won´t! Or will she? Argh!

_Joey looks frustrated._

**9\. Int. Principal´s Office. Day.**

_Principal Teasley is watching Raditch read his speech. It´s a thick stack of papers._

**Teasley:**

What do you think?

**Raditch:**

It´s long.

**Teasley:**

Exactly. This is the one hour a year, where they have to listen to what I say!

**Raditch:**

At our old school ...

**Teasley:**

This isn´t your old school! This is my school!

_Raditch tries to take it in._

**10\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_The students are assembled. Raditch is on stage. Joey, Wheels and Snake are surprised to see him. Alexa, Michelle and Simon are sitting behind them._

**Joey:**

Raditch? What´s he doing here?

**Alexa:**

He´s been here all year!

_The boys turn around and look at her._

**Wheels:**

For real?

**Michelle:**

He teaches ninth grade! You really haven´t seen him until now?

**Joey:**

No.

_They turn back around and wonder how they could have gone a whole school year without noticing._

_Raditch steps up to the microphone._

**Raditch:**

Just two quick announcement, before we get started. Degrassi will re-open is doors next year!

_This gets a moderately loud applause._

**Raditch:**

The second, that I think you´ll love even more, is that you won´t have to sit through Teasley´s boring speech!

_This gets a HUGE applause. Raditch smiles._

**Raditch:**

He made ever member of the faculty read it and thanks to a small bit of conviction from a few students, we decided not to put you through it, since it would be inhumane. Before we leave, what do you say we go out with a bang?

_He gets a huge applause. "Time of my Life" by Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley starts playing over the speakers. Yick and Dave come out on stage to mime to the boy´s parts, only wearing their underwear and play it up to the crowd. Spike and Caitlyn, also only in their underwear come out to sing the girl´s part, to the cheers of every boy in the room! Tessa can´t believe her eyes and doesn´t know, whether she wants to look or not, when Dave comes down to her. He takes her hand and they start dancing. The auditorium turns into one big party, where everyone´s dancing and singing along._

**11\. Ext. Hallway. Day.**

_We focus on the door to the principal´s office, that´s been blocked by the teachers. There´s frantic banging on the door being heard over the music playing from the auditorium._

**Teasley (voice over):**

LET ME OUT! THIS ISN´T FUNNY!

_He keeps on frantically banging on it from the other side._

**12\. Int. Auditorium. Day.**

_Back in the auditorium, the party is still in full swing. Joey tries to cover Caitlyn up, when a pair of boys look a little too much at her, but she won´t have it._

**Caitlyn:**

How is this for crazy, Jeremiah?

_He smiles at her._

**Joey:**

You got me good!

**Caitlyn:**

Maybe you´ll think twice before calling me boring again.

**Joey:**

I´m never using that word to describe you, ever again.

_They kiss, as we slowly pan out._

**13\. Int. Joey´s House. Evening.**

_Joey is finally throwing a party and he´s being fuzzy about everything, to Lucy´s amusement. He puts coasters under Yick and Dave´s drinks._

**Joey:**

Come on, guys! It´ll leave rings on the table!

**Dave:**

Chill!

**Lucy:**

You´ve been to so many parties at my house! How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?

**Joey:**

I have new found respect for you!

_He sees something off camera and looks annoyed._

**Joey:**

THAT´S NOT FOR GARBAGE!

_He goes to tend to it, to Lucy´s amusement. Liz and Heather come over to her._

**Liz:**

I have to hear the story from you too. I can´t believe, that I wasn´t there!

**Lucy:**

What did they do at your school?

**Liz:**

Nothing special.

_She looks annoyed, but Heather cheers her up with a kiss._

**Heather:**

We still have Europe to look forward to.

_They kiss again and we cut back to Dave, Yick and Tessa. The boys can´t help staring, to Tessa´s annoyance. She gets up from the couch._

**Tessa:**

You´re so immature! It´s just two girls kissing!

**Yick:**

Exactly! It´s two hot girls kissing!

_Yick and Dave high five. Tessa shakes her head at them and leaves them._

**14\. Ext. Joey´s House. Evening.**

_Alexa and Simon are fighting._

**Simon:**

That´s four proposals, Alexa!

**Alexa:**

It didn´t feel right, like it did the first time!

**Simon:**

Do you even want to get married?

**Alexa:**

Yes, but ...

**Simon:**

Then say yes. Make up any story you want to, because I´m not asking again.

_Alexa rolls her eyes at him._

**Alexa:**

If you have to be so dramatic about it, then okay. I´ll marry you. Put the damn ring on my finger!

_She looks annoyed, but Simon looks pleased._

**Simon:**

There´s no taking it back this time.

**Alexa:**

Will you just do it! I´m trying to think of a better story than this, whatever it is.

_He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her hand. It makes her lighten up a little._

**Alexa:**

It does look really good on me, doesn´t it?

**Simon:**

It´s on the finger, where it belongs.

_She looks at it and smiles._

**15\. Int. Joey´s House. Evening.**

_Wheels, Michelle, Lucy and Snake toast on beers and drink._

**Wheels:**

We somehow made it through!

**Snake:**

Just a few exams and a graduation and it´s summer, here we come!

**Wheels:**

Don´t forget the graduation parties.

**Lucy:**

Have you decided on what to do next year?

**Wheels:**

Work for a while, maybe go on a road trip with Karen.

**Michelle:**

I hope, you won´t be taking her in your car.

**Lucy:**

No offense Wheels, but that thing has more rust, than paint left on it.

_Wheels looks a bit annoyed._

**Wheels:**

It´s serviceable! It´s just needs a loving touch or two.

**Michelle:**

Or sixty!

**Lucy:**

I´m gonna go with ninety!

**Wheels:**

Would you stop it?

_The girls smile at each other and have a sip of their beers,_

**Snake:**

You gonna make a go of it, huh?

**Wheels:**

Yeah, why not? She´s alright.

**Michelle:**

Just alright?

**Wheels:**

It´s not like I love her or anything, but I guess, she´s pretty cool.

**Snake:**

And good in bed?

_Wheels nods to himself._

**Wheels:**

There´s no denying that!

**Michelle:**

Now, it makes more sense.

**Snake:**

Meanwhile, I´ll be rolling in hotties, down at the pool all summer!

_He smiles, as he looks forward to it._

**16\. Ext. Joey´s House. Evening.**

_Spike and Caitlyn come outside to take a break from the festivities._

**Spike:**

Did it finally happen?

**Alexa:**

We didn´t want to tell anyone until afterwards.

**Caitlyn:**

How did you end up proposing to her?

**Simon:**

I ...

**Alexa:**

It was amazing! The most romantic proposal, I could have dreamed of! I´ll tell you all about it later. Right now, we have to tell Michelle.

_They head inside. Caitlyn and Spike shake their heads, but can´t help smiling anyway._

**Caitlyn:**

Why do I have a feeling, that I won´t meet anyone quite like her again?

**Spike:**

It´s crazy, isn´t it? I still remember my first day of school, like it was yesterday and now it´s over.

**Caitlyn:**

I´m just off to another one.

**Spike:**

You know, what I mean.

**Caitlyn:**

Yeah, I do. Degrassi has played such a huge part in shaping, who we´ve become. I started out over at the elementary school in mrs. Gonzales´ class. I was so small and shy on that first day. Eleven years seemed like such a long time, but it´s like it flashed by in the blink of an eye.

**Spike:**

What now? I mean about you and Joey?

_Caitlyn shakes her head and looks off into the night._

**Caitlyn:**

I really don´t know. It all depends on what happens over these next months, I guess. How about you, will you be on the prowl for a boyfriend this summer?

**Spike:**

Only if the right guy comes along. It has to be someone, who´s perfect for Emma, as much as he is for me. Me and my mon have discussed taking her to meet Shane, but I´m almost positive, that he´s too far gone.

**Caitlyn:**

There´s always Snake.

_Spike smiles to herself._

**Spike:**

Yeah. Who knows, what can happen in the future.

**Caitlyn:**

Whatever we want to happen, that´s what.

_The last freeze frame is them smiling at each other._

**CLOSING CREDITS**

**THE NEXT PART IN THE SERIES IS THE "SCHOOL´S OUT" EPISODE, THAT YOU CAN FIND ON YOUTUBE, IF YOU HAVEN´T ALREADY SEEN IT OR FEEL LIKE A GOOD BLAST FROM THE PAST. I WAS 14, WHEN IT WAS SHOWN AND I REMEMBER FEELING SO BUMMED OUT, THAT THIS WAS HOW THEY ENDED THINGS WITH THESE CHARACTERS. TO SATISFY MY 14 YEAR OLD SELF, THE NEXT EPISODES ARE AN EPILOGUE, THAT WRAPS THING UP ONCE AND FOR ALL.**


	18. Dreams Can Come True Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Tessa are getting married and it´s the perfect excuse to have a reunion with the old gang. Some of them are doing better than others, however.

**Author´s Note: This three part finale ties loosely into the events in chapters 57, 61 and 62 (season 6 episodes 2, 6 and 7) of Degrassi: Aftermath. So if you want to see how Joey and Tessa reconnected, please check those out. I hope, that you´ve enjoyed the series and got a nice nostalgia kick out of it.**

**1\. Ext. House. Day.**

**CAPTION:**

**JULY 22ND, 2032**

**CALGARY, ALBERTA**

_It´s a beautiful day. Joey is washing his car in the sun, a beautiful sports car. It´s clear from the size of the house, that he isn´t someone, who´s short on money, but not exactly rich either. He´s humming to himself and doesn´t notice Tessa and his daughter Angie sneaking up on him with a garden hose and a bucket of water._

**Joey (humming):**

Everybody wants something, they never give up ...

_Angie and Tessa rush him and Angie dumps the bucket of water on him, while Tessa sprays him with the hose, as her and Angie laugh._

**Angie:**

Got ya, Dad!

**Tessa:**

Do you still think, it´s too hot today?

**Joey:**

No!

_Tessa turns the hose off._

**Joey:**

I didn´t see you come in.

**Angie:**

I snuck around the back.

**Tessa:**

I´ll get you a towel.

**Joey:**

No, it´s fine. The sun will dry me up in no time.

**Angie:**

Are you ready for the big day?

**Joey:**

I should be. I can´t see how anything could go wrong.

_He looks confident._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Limousine. Evening.**

**CAPTION:**

**VANCOUVER, BRITISH COLUMBIA**

_Alexa is being driven to a reception in a limousine. She´s fancily dressed up and so is her 23 year old companion, a very attractive and muscular guy named Chad._

**Alexa:**

How did we meet again?

**Chad:**

At the gym. I saw you across the room and was so breath taken by your ... your ...

**Alexa:**

Beauty and sexual magnetism! Urgh! You´re even more useless, than my ex-husband! Did you even read the script, I send you?

_Chad clearly isn´t into it._

**Chad:**

Look, I´m starting to think, that this isn´t worth, what you´re paying me.

**Alexa:**

Do you want me to complain to your employer?

**Chad:**

I´m a handsome companion, not a Broadway actor.

**Alexa:**

You´re a rent boy and I expect to get my money´s worth. Now, Chad. How did we meet?

**Chad:**

At the gym. I saw you across the room and was breath taken by your beauty and sexual magnetism.

**Alexa:**

What happened on our first date, where you took me on a private plane to Paris?

**Chad:**

I fell in love with your charming personality. I also couldn´t stop thinking about, how young you looked. When you asked me to guess, how old you looked, I said 32.

**Alexa:**

That´s more like it!

_Alexa looks pleased. Chad not so much._

**3\. Int. Car. Day.**

**CAPTION:**

**TORONTO, ONTARIO**

_Snake is driving, with Spike on the passenger seat and Yick in the back._

**Yick:**

I can´t wait to see the old gang again.

**Snake:**

It´s been a while, hasn´t it?

**Yick:**

I haven´t seen most of them in ages. If it hadn´t been for you two and Arthur, I wouldn´t be in touch with anyone.

**Spike:**

There´s Caitlyn.

**Yick:**

The few times a year, that she comes to town.

**Spike:**

She´s split up from her latest boy toy.

**Snake:**

What was he, 32?

**Spike:**

34\. Not that it makes it much better.

**Yick:**

That´s Caitlyn for you. When will she learn?

**Spike:**

I think, that she´s starting to see, that it doesn´t work, when the guy is close to half your age.

**Snake:**

Have you heard about Alexa´s new guy?

**Yick:**

What about him?

**Spike:**

Michelle told me, that he´s 23.

**Yick:**

Man! Only Alexa could think of doing that!

**Snake:**

Can you imagine what their family dinners are like? Her kids are older than him.

**Spike:**

Dysfunctional. Chaotic, perhaps.

**Yick:**

Suddenly being single doesn´t sound so bad.

_He shakes his head._

**4\. Int. Joey and Tessa´s House. Day.**

_Tessa is in her old wedding dress. It still fits her perfectly and Angie can´t help smiling at the sight of her._

**Tessa:**

I know, that it´s hardly the latest model. I haven´t worn it, since Destiny´s Child were topping the charts and my favorite TV shows were Dawson´s Creek and Roswell.

**Angie:**

You´re look fantastic, mom.

_Tessa smiles at her._

**Tessa:**

Thanks for using the M word.

**Angie:**

Do you have any idea, how frustrating it´s been to see him go through one relationship after another, that I knew was dead in the water from the get go? You´re the best thing, that´s happened to him for decades, It warms my heart to finally see my old man find love.

**Tessa:**

I want you to know, that I consider you my daughter, as much as I do my biological children.

**Angie:**

I never felt like I had a mom. Only my birth mom, but I don´t remember her. It feels, like I finally have one.

**Tessa:**

Thanks for being my maid of honor.

**Angie:**

It´s my pleasure.

_They hug. Joey comes in._

**Joey:**

It still looks great. Caitlyn just called. She´ll be here in a few hours.

**Angie:**

Nice. I´m looking forward to seeing her.

_Angie looks pleased._

**5\. Ext. Mansion. Day.**

_Alexa is showing off Chad to the other rich guests at the fundraiser for Winston Chu´s campaign to get into the Canadian Senate. She´s with Miles and his little sister Frankie Hollingworth, who look like they´d rather get away from her. Michelle watches her from afar and tries not to smile, as she talks to some important looking people._

**Alexa:**

I´ve always known, that Winston had it in him to become bigger than local politics.

**Frankie:**

He still has to get elected first.

**Alexa:**

I see a future for Chad in politics too. He´s very intelligent and socially conscious.

**Miles:**

Which party do you plan to run for, Chad?

**Chad:**

Ehm ...

_Chad clearly doesn´t know what to answer and looks to Alexa for an answer. Meanwhile the situation becomes more and more embarrassing, with every passing moment._

**Alexa:**

Chad, Honey. You can tell them.

**Chad:**

The Communists?

_Frankie and Miles try their hardest not to laugh._

**Miles:**

That´s a very brave party choice!

**Frankie:**

What exactly draws you to their ideology?

**Chad:**

Their ... views on ... ehm ... finances and money and stuff.

**Miles:**

Finances and money and stuff! Well, those certainly are important!

**Alexa:**

Will you excuse us for a moment?

**Frankie:**

Of course. Good luck with that Communist thing, Chad. I´m sure, it will catch on.

**Chad:**

Thanks.

_Alexa drags Chad away from them._

**Miles:**

Wow! Where does she find these guys?

**Frankie:**

Do me a favor, if I ever turn into her. Put me down!

_They smile at each other and go to mingle with the other guests._

**6\. Ext. Mansion. Day.**

_Alexa drags Chad out of there._

**Alexa:**

The Communist Party! How dumb are you exactly?

**Chad:**

I´m not interested in politics. I remembered their name from history class.

**Alexa:**

You´re fired. Leave.

**Chad:**

You still haven´t paid for me.

**Alexa:**

They can take their bill and shove it! Tell them to send someone, who isn´t a blithering moron next time!

**Chad:**

How am I supposed to get home?

**Alexa:**

Call a cab. What do I care?

**Chad:**

Bitch!

_He gives her the finger and walks towards the mansion gates. Michelle comes out from the mansion._

**Michelle:**

I hope, you didn´t pay too much for him.

_Alexa looks embarrassed._

**Alexa:**

I don´t know, what you think, you heard ...

**Michelle:**

I didn´t need to hear it. No one believes, that a guy like that would go for you anymore.

**Alexa:**

I could, if I wanted to.

**Michelle:**

He´s young enough to be your grandson!

**Alexa:**

What do you care? If you hadn´t stolen Simon away from me, then I wouldn´t have to be on the meat market!

**Michelle:**

You had been divorced for five years!

**Alexa:**

There was still a chance, that I would get him back.

**Michelle:**

No, there wasn´t! Why do you think, your kids don´t want anything to do with you anymore?

**Alexa:**

They do!

**Michelle:**

Because it´s embarrassing for them to have a mom in her 50´s, who still acts like a spoiled 20 year old! Do yourself a favor and grow up. Alexa. Your act stopped being cute years ago.

_Alexa can´t think of a comeback, which annoys her infinitely, as Michelle heads back inside._

**Alexa:**

Well, you´re ...

_The door closes behind Michelle. Alexa stomps the ground in frustration._

**Alexa:**

Dammit!

_She walks towards the gate._

**7\. Ext. Street. Day.**

_Chad is by the roadside, when Alexa comes up to him._

**Alexa:**

Do you want to share a cab?

**Chad:**

I thought, you rich women only drove in style.

**Alexa:**

This was all for show. The truth is that I´m close to broke.

**Chad:**

Tough luck! I can do without your horrible comments.

**Alexa:**

I can´t afford to pay for your services, so no matter what, I was gonna find some reason to fire you and complain hard enough, that they wouldn´t charge me.

_He stares at her._

**Chad:**

You would have gotten me fired!

**Alexa:**

It was a bitchy move, okay? I didn´t have any choice. It´s not like my saggy old boobs and wrinkles are making men flock to me! Do yourself a favor, Chad. Find a nice girl and settle down, so you don´t end up single in your 50´s. It´s not a pretty sight, I can tell you that.

**Chad:**

Actually, I´m gay. My boyfriend and I just moved in together.

_Alexa looks pleased for him._

**Alexa:**

I should have known! What´s his name?

**Chad:**

Darren. He´s an Architect.

**Alexa:**

Score one for the Chadster! Is he cute?

**Chad:**

He used to be an underwear model.

**Alexa:**

Mmm Mmm! What do you say to that cab? I want to hear all about your succesful love life, so I can live vicariously through it.

**Chad:**

Sure. When you´re nice like this, you kind of remind me of my mom.

_Alexa tries to take it as a compliment and forces a smile for him._

**8\. Int. Tailor. Day.**

_Snake and Yick are trying on new suits for the wedding._

**Snake:**

Do I look ready to rock the house?

**Yick:**

You do, if you´re talking about sitting in a rocking chair.

**Snake:**

Do I need to remind you, that you´re only a year younger than me?

_They smile at each other._

**Yick:**

What do you think?

**Snake:**

That you won´t have problems finding a dance partner.

**Yick:**

It´s been a few years, since I last danced with someone. You can probably guess, who that was.

**Snake:**

You haven´t been on a single date, since she died?

**Yick:**

No. It hasn´t seemed right with anyone and I don´t even have the time, with all the work I have.

**Snake:**

Burying your head in work is the easy thing to do. You have to start living again.

**Yick:**

I don´t even know, what the word living means to me anymore.

**Snake:**

Joey and Tessa´s wedding can be a good start.

**Yick:**

If nothing else, we´ll get to laugh at each other´s horribly outdated dance moves.

_They fist bump._

**9\. Int. Joey and Tessa´s House. Evening.**

_Caitlyn is hugging Angie hello. Tessa and Joey are glad to have her there._

**Angie:**

How has life been treating you?

**Caitlyn:**

Not too bad.

_She breaks the hug with Angie and gives one to Tessa._

**Tessa:**

Aren´t we a little old for this?

**Caitlyn:**

You´re never too old to get a hug from a friend.

_Joey gets one too._

**Joey:**

I´ve been listening to your podcast at work.

**Caitlyn:**

What do you think of it?

**Joey:**

You haven´t lost your passion to save the world, that´s for sure!

**Caitlyn:**

Someone has to fight the good fight,

**Tessa:**

We´ve made the guest room ready for you.

**Caitlyn:**

I´ll throw my suitcase in and be back in a sec.

**Joey:**

Let me help you with that.

**Caitlyn:**

I´ll manage. I´m not THAT old and feeble yet!

_She leaves them, carrying her suitcase._

**10\. Int. Guest Room. Evening.**

_Caitlyn puts her suitcase aside and sits down on the bed. She gets her phone out and checks her messages. She looks relieved, as she shuffles through them._

**Caitlyn (to herself):**

You can do this. It´s only a week.

_She puts it away and stands up._

**11\. Int. Dining Room. Evening.**

_Caitlyn is eating dinner with the family._

**Angie:**

Don´t you ever regret not having kids? I feel like, my life started all over again, when I had my first.

**Caitlyn:**

A little, but I can´t turn back the clock, can I? How old are they now?

**Angie:**

Jessie has just turned 15. She´s looking forward to being a sophomore and enjoying having her first boyfriend. Cassie is 12, she´ll be starting Junior High and Mick is 8.

**Joey:**

It´s insane how fast they´ve grown up. It still seems like yesterday, that they were in diapers. I tell you Caitlyn, when your grand children start dating, that´s when you start to feel old!

_Caitlyn can´t help smiling._

**Caitlyn:**

Chuck one down to being a Spinster!

**Tessa:**

You´re not s Spinster.

**Angie:**

She is the definition of it, isn´t she?

**Caitlyn:**

My life really isn´t that bad. I have my dogs and my work to keep me busy. The days and the years keep flying by. Before I know it, I´ll be old and grey. Greyer, anyway!

**Angie:**

You´re still keeping up well. No one believes, that´s your actual hair color, but I´ve seen a lot worse!

_Caitlyn gives her a nudge._

**Caitlyn:**

When did you turn into such a smart mouth?

**Joey:**

She´s always been that way, it´s just that she was always on her best behavior, whenever you came to visit.

**Angie:**

I want things to stay good between us. I have fond memories of how much I enjoyed it, when you were a big part of my life.

**Caitlyn:**

Me too. You´re still the closest I´ve come, to having a daughter.

_She gets a far away look and the others can see, that talking about this isn´t helping her._

**Joey:**

You´ll never guess, who runs the kitchen at the hotel, where we´re having the reception.

**Tessa:**

Melanie.

**Caitlyn:**

Melanie, as in my on school friend, Melanie?

**Joey:**

The very one. It was completely by chance. I got a recommendation from a guy, who held his birthday there ...

_As Joey keeps talking in the background, we see Tessa looking at Caitlyn. Tessa can see, that her old friend is only keeping up appearances._

**12\. Int. Snake and Spike´s House. Evening.**

_Snake is watching Lucy´s old horror movie "It Creeps" with his step daughter Emma, who finds it hilarious. She also petting a small Shitzu, that´s in 7th heaven._

**Emma:**

You absolutely missed your call!

**Snake:**

Let´s face it. I was the best of the worst at best!

**Emma:**

I can´t believe, I´ve never seen this before.

**Snake:**

Man, those were good times. It´ll be fun to see many of them at the wedding.

**Emma:**

Your old gang, from back when you had hair.

**Snake:**

That didn´t last long, did it?

_They smile at each other._

**Emma:**

We´ll take good care of your pride and joy here, while you´re away. You and mom can concentrate on enjoying yourselves.

_A scene with Wheels in it comes on the screen. Snake gets emotional at seeing him._

**Snake:**

No matter what, it´ll always feel like one key element is missing.

**Emma:**

You still miss him, don´t you?

**Snake:**

I just wish, I could get back the years I lost with him. From the moment, he became sick, it just all happened so fast. The next thing, we knew ...

_He can´t stop himself from crying._

**Snake:**

He was gone.

_Emma looks at him with sympathy._

**Emma:**

You were friends at the end. That´s what matters.

_Snake wipes his eyes and tries to compose himself._

**13\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_Alexa and Chad are waiting for their dinner to arrive._

**Alexa:**

I can at least buy you dinner, since I ruined your day for nothing.

**Chad:**

We can go Dutch, if you can´t afford it.

**Alexa:**

That´s nice of you, but we are in my restaurant.

_Chad looks impressed, as he looks around._

**Chad:**

It´s nice.

**Alexa:**

It pays for itself, but little more than that. I´ve been living off my alimony, since I got divorced. That was over 20 years ago.

**Chad:**

You´ve been single for 20 years?

**Alexa:**

There´s been men on and off, but mostly off. My ex-husband remarried to my best friend from High School and I spent a long time being bitter over it.

**Chad:**

Who wouldn´t be? I ´d be angry too.

**Alexa:**

I always thought, that I would get him back, up until that point. It´s like, I´ve never really moved on from it. The years have just passed me by and look at me now. A failed former socialite, who´s clinging on to the remains of her past life. I´ve got this invitation to come to a wedding this weekend and I´d really like to go. I´m scared to, because everyone I went to school with will think, that I turned out to be the biggest loser of them all!

**Chad:**

For what it´s worth and I know, it won´t mean as much as it would, if it came from a straight guy. I would consider you a catch for your age.

_Alexa smiles widely._

**Alexa:**

Are you kidding? It means even more, when it comes from a gay guy! How old would you guess, I am?

**Chad:**

You said, that you have been divorced for 20 years, so I´m guessing 44.

**Alexa:**

44! I look 44?

**Chad:**

How old are you?

**Alexa:**

We don´t need to discuss that further!

_Alexa looks overjoyed._

**14\. Int. Guest Room. Evening.**

_Caitlyn is getting ready for bed, when Tessa comes in._

**Tessa:**

Not to pry, but are you okay?

**Caitlyn:**

I´m fine. It was great seeing Angie again.

**Tessa:**

It´s me. Don´t you think I can see through an obvious facade, when I see one?

**Caitlyn:**

It´s nothing to bother you with. You´re marrying Joey! The right girl finally gets her man.

**Tessa:**

I just had to wait a good 40 years for it!

_They look each other in the eyes._

**Caitlyn:**

He made the right choice. It would have been better for everyone, if him and me had skipped our "second chapter" and he´d moved right along to you, after Julia died.

**Tessa:**

I´m pretty sure, that my late husband and my children would have minded! Life works in mysterious ways. I´ve come to believe, that we simply weren´t ready for each other, that first time around. We were too young and there were too many outside factors, that played in and affected us.

**Caitlyn:**

Me being the biggest one.

**Tessa:**

When we met up again a few years ago, everything was right and we were ready for it. This marriage will last, I´m sure of it. If we´d been married in our 20´s, then I really doubt, that we would have.

**Caitlyn:**

Did you think, that you would meet someone again, before you re-connected?

**Tessa:**

No. I thought, that I would live out my life as single. It´s not too late for you either.

**Caitlyn:**

Do you ever get the feeling, that should have lived your life completely differently? I chose a career over having a family. Now I´m in my 50´s and my career is coming to an end.

**Tessa:**

What about the podcast?

**Caitlyn:**

It´s nice that Joey listens to it, but the listener number have been dwindling lately. Every time I check my messages, I expect to get one that says, I´ve been cancelled. I´m too old to be put on TV, so what else is there? This was all I had.

_We pan to outside of the door, where Joey is listening in on their conversation. He looks worried about Caitlyn._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	19. Dreams Can Come True Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s the day before the wedding and time for old friends to reconnect.

**1\. Int. Airport. Day.**

**CAPTION:**

**VANCOUVER, BRITISH COLUMBIA**

**JULY 26TH, 2032**

_Erica, Heather and Liz are in line for the check-in._

**Erica:**

Who picks the 40th anniversary of their first break up for their wedding day?

**Liz:**

I think, it´s cute. The whole symbolism, that they never should have broken up in the first place.

**Heather:**

And it happened to fall on a Saturday.

**Erica:**

I´m just glad, that they´ll finally tie the knot. It means, there´s hope for all of us.

**Liz:**

I still don´t think, that I´ve been to your last wedding.

**Erica:**

Yeah, going for that magical 7th is what I´ve always dreamt of!

**Heather:**

Maybe you´ll reconnect with someone, like they did.

**Erica:**

Who? I can´t think of one.

**Liz:**

Don´t count it out. Anything can happen at a wedding.

_Erica doesn´t look convinced. Liz´s face freezes in terror._

**Liz:**

Please tell me, that I´m not seeing, what I think, I´m seeing!

_Erica and Heather see it too and look nervous._

**Erica:**

There must be several flights to Calgary.

**Heather:**

She´s coming this way.

_They force a smile for Alexa, who´s delighted to see them._

**Alexa:**

Hi guys! We´re on the same plane!

**Erica:**

Hi, Alexa.

**Heather:**

How have you been?

**Alexa:**

Fabulous, as always!

**Liz:**

We´re flying coach. You´re probably flying first class, if we know you right.

**Alexa:**

I decided to slum it for once. Mingle with the common folk, you know?

**Heather/Erica/Liz:**

Great!

_They try appear as enthusiastic, as Alexa is._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Airplane. Day.**

_Erica is the unfortunate one, who´s been seated next to Alexa. Liz and Heather look like, they feel sorry for her._

**Alexa:**

Last year, I went to the Mayor´s Ball! You should have seen the dress, I wore!

**Erica:**

Uh-huh?

**Alexa:**

I tell you, I´m living the life! How about you?

**Erica:**

Well, I ...

**Alexa:**

Sorry to interrupt, but I almost forgot to tell you. Michelle and the A-Hole were there too and Michelle´s dress looked like something, right off a discount clothing rack! It´s like, grow some fashion sense, will you? I was seriously embarrassed on her behalf!

_Erica looks like, she can´t get the plane ride over with soon enough._

**3\. Int. Banquet Room. Day.**

**CAPTION:**

**CALGARY, ALBERTA**

_The banquet is being set up for the night´s wedding reception. Angie is trying to get things done, but Caitlyn´s constant suggestions aren´t helping matters._

**Caitlyn:**

What if we moved these tables, so they´re closer to each other? That way, we have more of a dancefloor.

**Angie:**

Then the waiters won´t be able to get around. This is what I do for a living, Caitlyn. Let me do it.

**Caitlyn:**

I´m getting in your way, aren´t I?

**Angie:**

A little, yeah.

**Caitlyn:**

I didn´t mean to. I just want to feel like, I´m contributing.

**Angie:**

Thanks, but it´s really not needed. I´ve planned over a hundred weddings, so trust me. I´m completely on top of it. Be honest. Are you here, because you can´t think of anything else to do?

_Caitlyn sees, that Angie has seen right through her._

**Caitlyn:**

Maybe a tiny bit.

**Angie:**

Why don´t you call up some of your old friends, who are in town?

**Caitlyn:**

They´re exactly that. Old. It´s more fun, hanging out with you.

**Angie:**

Do you want to go out on the town tonight?

**Caitlyn:**

What do you have in mind?

**Angie:**

Remember that place, we went to on my 25th birthday?

**Caitlyn:**

That still exists?

_Caitlyn looks excited._

**4\. Int. Car. Day.**

_Joey is driving with Snake and Yick in the car._

**Yick:**

So, this is Calgary.

**Joey:**

You´ve never been here before?

**Yick:**

No, it´s my first time. Is it different from living in Toronto?

**Joey:**

Not much, but business is better, than it was there. How is yours and Arthur´s company doing?

**Yick:**

I can´t complain. It´s been a long time, since we fired in stead of hired. Arthur and Dorothy say hi, by the way.

**Snake:**

They still look the exact same, that they have for the past 30 years!

_Joey laughs._

**Joey:**

It´s nice to know, that some things don´t change.

**Yick:**

Who else from the old gang isn´t coming?

**Joey:**

There´s a few, we couldn´t get in touch with. Do any of you know, what happened to Dave?

**Yick:**

He´s in jail again. What about Kathleen?

**Joey:**

She´s coming. It´ll be good for her to get out. I don´t think, that she does much, since Wheels passed away.

**Snake:**

Can you blame her? Those two were everything to each other.

**Yick:**

I´m seeing, if I can´t cheer her up. She deserves better, than being miserable.

_Joey pulls into a parking lot._

**5\. Int. Hotel Lobby. Day.**

_Erica, Heather and Liz are wishing, that they could be rid of Alexa, who won´t stop talking. They´re in line to check in to the hotel._

**Alexa:**

Isn´t this place beautiful? I haven´t stayed at a hotel in ages.

**Erica:**

You haven´t?

**Liz:**

I would have thought, that someone with the money you have, went on exotic trips all the time.

_Alexa sees that she over spoke and tries to save it._

**Alexa:**

You know, what they say. There´s no place like home!

**Heather:**

You really should see more of the world, than just Vancouver. We´ve visited 6 of the 7 continents.

_Alexa tries not to look jealous._

**Alexa:**

Which one haven´t you been to?

**Liz:**

Antarctica. We figured, that the Penguins and the Walruses didn´t need us interfering in their lives.

**Heather:**

Which ones have you visited?

**Alexa:**

I´ve only been to Hawaii. It was nice.

**Erica:**

Didn´t you go there on your honeymoon?

_Alexa sees the need to change the subject and is saved by the sight of Joey, Yick and Snake walking in._

**Alexa:**

Look, it´s Joey and Snake and that Asian guy, I can never remember the name of! Hi, guys!

_She waves at them and they come over to her and the others._

**Joey:**

Hey! Welcome to Calgary.

**Erica:**

It´s great to finally be here. What are you doing at this fine establishment?

**Joey:**

Checking up on how things are moving along.

**Alexa:**

Hey, we were thinking about going to a bar later. You must know all the good places.

**Heather:**

She was. The rest of us are saving our strength for tomorrow.

**Alexa:**

You´re bailing on me? At least tell me, that one of you guys are up for some fun.

**Snake:**

I´m taking Spike on a romantic date. We don´t get the chance that often.

**Alexa:**

Aww! How cute, that you´re still so in love.

**Erica:**

You picked well, Snake.

**Alexa:**

What about you ... ehm ...

**Yick:**

It´s Yick.

**Alexa:**

Sorry. It´s been a few years and my memory isn´t what it used to be.

_He smiles at her._

**Yick:**

I think, we´re all a little guilty of that nowadays, Alexa. Actually, I don´t have any plans and I didn´t come here, just to sit in a hotel room.

**Alexa:**

Awesome! I´ll meet you down here, after I´ve checked in.

**Yick:**

See you later.

_The guys leave them. Alexa looks thrilled._

**6\. Int. Hotel Room. Day.**

_Liz and Heather are settling in to their hotel room._

**Liz:**

Am I the only one, who thinks, that Alexa is lying about how much money , she has?

**Heather:**

It´s so obvious. I don´t know why, she doesn´t just give it up.

**Liz:**

I feel bad for her. She comes off as someone, who´s very lonely.

**Heather:**

That´s what you end up with, if you keep pushing people away from you.

**Liz:**

She was one of those girls, that I never really liked, but didn´t exactly dislike either. She was just Alexa, take it or leave it.

**Heather:**

The take it or leave it approach doesn´t work, when you´re an adult. If you can´t budge a little, then you end up like her.

_Liz lies down on her bed and invites Heather to lie down next to her. Heather does and snuggles up in her arms._

**Liz:**

I´m glad, that we don´t have all of that to worry about.

**Heather:**

Would you change anything in the past, if you could?

**Liz:**

No. Because I got to spend it with you.

_They smile at each other._

**7\. Int. Hotel Lobby. Day.**

_Alexa comes down to find Yick, Caitlyn and Angie waiting for her._

**Yick:**

Guess, who I ran into.

**Alexa:**

Caitlyn? Is that you?

**Caitlyn:**

I haven´t changed that much, have I? This is Angie, Joey´s daughter.

**Angie:**

And soon to be Tessa´s.

_She shakes hands with Alexa._

**Alexa:**

I go way back with the both of them, but mostly Joey.

**Angie:**

He´s told me plenty of stories, from back then.

**Alexa:**

Where are we going?

**Caitlyn:**

To one of the most unique places, you´ll ever go to.

_Alexa looks intrigued._

**8\. Int. Medieval Times. Evening.**

_Medieval Times is a medieval themed restaurant, where the patrons are seated around a large arena in the middle, where "fights" take place for show._

**Caitlyn:**

This place looks exactly like I remember it.

**Angie:**

You can´t go to Calgary for the first and perhaps only time and not come here.

**Alexa:**

You haven´t been here either, Yick?

**Yick:**

No, I´ve never had a reason to, until now.

**Alexa:**

Me neither. So, tell me, Yick. What do you do for a living?

**Yick:**

I´m the co-owner of a software provider in Toronto,

_Alexa and Caitlyn both look impressed._

**Caitlyn:**

You really worked your way up, didn´t you?

**Alexa:**

Is there a mrs. Yick?

**Yick:**

I´m a widower.

**Alexa/Caitlyn:**

Ahh!

_They both nod and look very interested in him. Angie can´t help finding it a little funny._

**Angie:**

What do you say we start out with a hearty Grog?

**Yick (in his best pirate voice):**

Aye! Bring on the Grog!

**Alexa:**

Can you teach me to talk like that?

**Caitlyn:**

Me too!

_Yick is clearly enjoying the attention._

**9\. Int. Hotel Restaurant. Evening**

_The twins and Liz are waiting to order, when Kathleen, who´s looking timid, comes over to them._

**Kathleen:**

Is there room for another former Degrassi girl at this table?

**Erica:**

There´s plenty of it. Have a seat.

_Kathleen sits down at their table._

**Liz:**

It´s great to see you again, Kathleen.

**Erica:**

Wheels´ funeral was beautiful.

**Heather:**

It was wild to see, how many people cared about him.

**Kathleen:**

It was a good, but tough day.

**Liz:**

Have you started dating again?

**Kathleen:**

No. I don´t know, if I´ll ever date again, to be honest.

_A waiter comes over to them._

**Waiter:**

Good evening. Can I get you a drink, while you order?

**Erica:**

A bottle of your house red and one of your house white.

**Waiter:**

Very good.

_The waiter leaves them._

**Kathleen:**

That´s a lot of wine!

**Erica:**

It´s not every day, that we´re on holiday!

**Heather:**

We´re here to enjoy ourselves, aren´t we?

**Kathleen:**

I suppose so.

_Kathleen smiles._

**10\. Int. Medieval Times. Evening.**

_The show is underway and the crowd is very into it. Yick is between Alexa and Caitlyn. All of them are drunk._

**Alexa:**

This is the most exciting thing, I´ve ever seen!

**Angie:**

I´ll get us some more drinks.

_We see both Caitlyn and Alexa rubbing Yick´s thighs, making him uncomfortable._

**Yick:**

I´ll help you carry them!

_He stands up._

**Caitlyn:**

Don´t be long!

_He walks away with Angie. Alexa looks mad at Caitlyn._

**Alexa:**

No offense, but would you quit getting in the way of me and Yick´s blossoming romance?

_Caitlyn looks at her in disbelief._

**Caitlyn:**

Me? You´re getting in the way of me and him!

**Alexa:**

Like you need it! You have your career going for you.

**Caitlyn:**

What does that matter? You couldn´t remember his name!

**Alexa:**

I´m not good with Asian names! They sound the same, so I get them mixed up!

**Caitlyn:**

Me too!

_They look at each other and laugh._

**Alexa:**

Are we so old and lame, that we can´t evn have a decent girl fight over a guy anymore?

**Caitlyn:**

I think, we are. I don´t have much of a career anymore, to be honest, Just the podcast.

**Alexa:**

I´ve actually heard it.

**Caitlyn:**

You have?

**Alexa:**

Yeah. It´s unbelievably boring!

_Caitlyn looks insulted._

**Caitlyn:**

Are you trying to start something again?

**Alexa:**

I´m being honest. It´s just you bitching about things for an hour.

**Caitlyn:**

Actually, it´s three hours.

**Alexa:**

I didn´t get through all of it. There´s no entertainment value, unless you´re as angry, as you are. It´s fine enough that you want to spread the message, but what good are you doing, if no one´s listening?

_Caitlyn moves over, to sit next to Alexa._

**Caitlyn:**

Let´s talk.

_They clang glasses and drink._

**11\. Int. Restaurant. Evening.**

_We´re back with Kathleen, the twins and Liz. Everyone´s at least a little tipsy._

**Kathleen:**

I´m still getting over my empty nest syndrome. It´s weird after so many years, to come home to an empty house.

**Heather:**

You don´t have any pets?

**Kathleen:**

Only the fish in my fish bowl, if they count.

**Erica:**

Can you believe, that both of my kids are over 30? Where did the time go?

**Liz:**

It flew by. I don´t think it really hit me, until I turned 50.

**Kathleen:**

There´s no guy in your life at the moment?

**Erica:**

No, it´s been a while. I could probably get one, if I was willing to take just anyone, but I´m too old for that. If I´m gonna try my luck one last time, then there has to be potential in it.

**Kathleen:**

I don´t think, anyone could take Wheels´ place. I´m not sure, that I want anyone to.

**Heather:**

How long were you together?

**Kathleen:**

36 years. 34 of them as a married couple.

**Liz:**

We celebrated 40 years together this year.

_Heather takes her hand._

**Heather:**

And we plan on doing another 40 on top of it.

**Erica:**

And meanwhile, here´s the loser, who´s never held onto a guy for over two years!

**Heather:**

You´re not a loser.

_Erica takes a large sip of wine and looks annoyed._

**12\. Int. Karaoke Bar. Evening.**

_Yick, Angie, Alexa and Caitlyn have moved on to a Karaoke bar. Alexa and Angie are doing their best version of "I´m So Excited" by The Pointer Sisters. Yick and Caitlyn are watching them perform._

**Caitlyn:**

Why don´t you go up there and do a number?

**Yick:**

I know, that my people invented it, but that doesn´t mean that we should use it. What about you?

**Caitlyn:**

No, it´s never been my thing. I´m better at talking than singing. About earlier. I´m sorry, if I came on a little strong.

**Yick:**

It was a bit much.

**Caitlyn:**

It´s not like I would stand a chance with you anyway, would I?

**Yick:**

We live far apart.

**Caitlyn:**

Maybe not for long. I´ve seriously considered moving back.

**Yick:**

You have?

**Caitlyn:**

I can do my podcast from anywhere and my parents probably won´t be around for another ten years. I´ve lost so much time with them, by being constantly on the road. Are you glad, that you stayed?

**Yick:**

I am. Those years away at college was enough for me. My kids live there, my grandkids, my parents. Some people need to see the entire world, to be happy. That was never me.

_Caitlyn is clearly very into him, from the way she looks at him. Alexa and Angie finish their jaw dropping performance and they applaud her._

**13\. Int. Hotel Room. Evening.**

_Kathleen is helping Heather and Liz put a very drunk Erica to bed._

**Liz:**

Sleep tight. We have a long day tomorrow.

**Heather:**

We´ll wake you up at six.

**Erica:**

I´ll chase you out, if you do!

_They leave the room and shut off the light._

**14\. Int. Hallway. Evening.**

_They step out into the hallway and close the door._

**Kathleen:**

She isn´t always like that, is she?

**Heather:**

Only, when she gets emotional.

**Liz:**

Which is pretty often. She´s not got good with being alone.

**Kathleen:**

Me neither.

**Heather:**

Seriously, are you okay? You were with Wheels for a lifetime.

**Kathleen:**

It gets easier with every day. It´s better to have loved and lost, than not loved at all, right? If you´d told my teenage self, that she would have all of those great years with the love of her life, then she would have been over the moon about it. Good night.

**Liz:**

See ya tomorrow for the wedding of the century.

**Kathleen:**

Let´s not over do it. It should be fun though.

_She smiles at them and leaves them. Heather makes lusty eyes at Liz._

**Heather:**

It´s still pretty early, you know?

**Liz:**

Let´s go, Cowgirl!

_Liz takes her hand and leads her into their hotel room._

**15\. Ext. Street. Night.**

_Alexa, Angie, Yick and Caitlyn are waiting for their taxis. One pulls up to the curb._

**Yick:**

You get the first one.

**Alexa:**

I wish, we lived at the same hotel, so we could continue the party. I don´t want it to end.

**Angie:**

We have to be at the church in ten hours.

**Alexa:**

And then it´s party time again! I could get used to this.

**Caitlyn:**

See ya. Thanks for the good ideas.

**Alexa:**

No sweat. Don´t do anything, we wouldn´t do.

_Alexa and Angie get in the taxi and it drives off. Another one pulls up._

**Yick:**

Ladies first.

_He opens the door for her and she gets in._

**16\. Int. Taxi. Night.**

_Yick gets in the backseat next to her._

**Cabbie:**

Where are you going to?

**Yick:**

First the Mondiale Hotel and then ...

**Caitlyn:**

No one says that our party has to end.

_They smile at each other._

**Yick:**

The Mondiale Hotel.

**Cabbie:**

I´ll have you there in ten.

_Yick and Caitlyn lock eyes and kiss._

**CLOSING CREDITS**


	20. Dreams Can Come True Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s wedding time!

**1\. Int. Joey and Tessa´s House. Morning.**

_Tessa is running around fussing, while Joey tries to calm her down._

**Joey:**

Tessa, calm down. It´s your wedding day.

**Tessa:**

We should postpone. We´re not at all ready.

**Joey:**

I´m 58 and you´re 57. Trust me, we´re ready!

**Tessa:**

I don´t know, where Caitlyn or Angie are, we still haven´t received the flowers ...

**Joey:**

Because they´re delivering them today. Take it easy.

_He gives her a kiss to calm her down. It appears to work. They´re interrupted by Caitlyn, who tries to sneak in._

**Joey:**

Someone had a wild night last night!

**Caitlyn:**

Yeah, it got a bit late.

**Tessa:**

Was there a guy involved?

_Caitlyn can´t help smiling. Tessa and Joey look pleased for her._

**Caitlyn:**

There might have been.

**Joey:**

I get it. It´s not something you want to talk about in front of your ex. It´s time, I changed into my suit anyway.

_Joey leaves them._

**Tessa:**

So?

**Caitlyn:**

I spent the night with Yick!

_Tessa smiles, seeing that Caitlyn is almost giddy over it._

**OPENING CREDITS**

**2\. Int. Church. Day.**

_The church is close to filled for the wedding. Caitlyn is sitting with Alexa, who can´t stop herself from looking over at Simon and Michelle._

**Alexa:**

I can´t believe, that they came!

**Caitlyn:**

Would you shut it!

_We cut to the altar, where Joey and Tessa are ready to read their vows. Craig (Joey´s adopted son) is Joey´s best man, while Angie is Tessa´s maid of honor._

**Joey:**

I´m not the kind of guy, who wastes time on regretting things. But I am one, who believes that some things were meant to be. That includes you and me.

_They smile at each other._

**Joey:**

We were essentially big kids and we weren´t ready for each other that first time around. If we´d stayed together, then we wouldn´t have the wonderful families, we´ve been blessed with. I know, that just like me, you wouldn´t trade them in for anything. But us not only meeting by chance after all those years, but also falling even more in love than we did that first time, makes me believe that someone was playing a hand in it. No one can say, if we would have lasted, if we had tried to stay together, back in our teens. This time, I know, that we will. I love you and there´s no doubt in my mind, that I´m with the woman, I´m supposed to be with.

_Craig and Angie make eye contact and both them look happy for Joey and Tessa._

**Tessa:**

It felt like my life fell apart and crumbled, when we broke up back then. I was 17, pregnant and I´d lost my dream guy, who I´d had a crush on since grade 8. I was mad at you, mad at myself and felt about as low, as a person can. Lord only knows, what would have happened, if I´d told you about that baby and we´d had it. What it did was give me a new chance in a place, where I got to start over. It turned out to be the best thing, that could have happened to me. The years passed and I was happy for by far the most of them, but I never forgot you. Still somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that we weren´t quite done with one another and when I saw you again, I just knew. That this time, I wasn´t gonna let you go. You´ve given me my second chance at life, Joey. This is just the cherry on the Sundae, that is you and your wonderful children.

**Pastor:**

Then, let me ask you Joseph. Do you take Tessa to be your wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

**Joey:**

I sure do.

**Pastor:**

Tessa, do you take Joseph as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

**Tessa:**

You don´t even have to ask! I do!

**Pastor:**

Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.

_Joey and Tessa kiss to the applause of the crowd. We see that Caitlyn has to wipe a few tears away, but she´s clearly happy for them._

**3\. Int. Banquet Room. Evening.**

_The appetizer is being served and the banquet room looks amazing. Angie really did a good job on it!_

_We cut over to the twins, Liz, Lucy, Bronco and Alexa, who sit at one of the tables._

**Lucy:**

That was such a beautiful wedding!

**Bronco:**

Almost as nice as ours, huh, babe?

**Liz:**

That´s pretty much all of the old gang, that´s either dead or married.

**Heather:**

Am I the only one, who felt a bit sad? Like this could be the last time, we go to see one of our old friends get married?

**Alexa:**

Hey! There´s still a couple of single gals at this table, thank you very much!

**Erica:**

We´re not hopeless cases yet!

_Erica and Alexa high five. Michelle and Simon come over to the table. Alexa is hardly pleased to see them._

**Alexa:**

Look! It´s the jerk, who left me and his back stabbing skank!

**Simon:**

It looks like, they put all the old Degrassi folk at the same tables.

**Michelle:**

Alexa, can we try to get along for an evening? We used to be best friends, for goodness sake.

**Simon:**

Hasn´t it been long enough?

_Alexa gives in and nods, but she´s clearly not happy about the situation. A thin and good looking man in his 50´s comes over to the table._

**Dwight:**

Is this table 4?

_Erica lights up at the sound of his voice._

**Erica:**

I recognize that voice.

_Her and Dwight make eye contact._

**Dwight:**

Erica?

_She gets up and gives him a big hug. They rest look confused._

**Bronco:**

Are we supposed to know him?

_We cut over to Yick and Kathleen, who are seated next to each other and enjoying talking to each other. They´re at a table with Snake, Spike, Joey, Tessa, Craig, Jenna Middleton (his girlfriend) and Caitlyn. Caitlyn can´t keep her eyes off Yick. Jenna notices._

**Jenna:**

You´re not the only one, weddings do that to. This is the second wedding to come out of the last one I went to. A third is on the way.

**Caitlyn:**

I wouldn´t mind being next. Let´s face it, it´s close to now or never.

**Jenna:**

You never had kids?

**Caitlyn:**

No. I kept waiting for the perfect guy, but he never came along. Plus, I had my career and everything.

**Jenna:**

Do you know, what the best thing, I ever did was?

_Caitlyn shakes her head._

**Jenna:**

I gave mine up. I could have had a bigger music career, than I´ve had, After my son came into the picture, I left it behind and I haven´t looked back. Now I work in our family car lot and I still get to perform, from time to time. As you said, it´s getting close to now or never.

_They´re served their food by the waiters. Yick and Caitlyn make contact and she smiles shyly at him. He smiles back at her._

**4\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Angie comes out to the kitchen, where Melanie is running a tight ship._

**Angie:**

I just wanted to tell you, that they´re loving the food!

**Melanie:**

We´re glad to hear it. Everything is on schedule back here.

_Angie gives her a thumbs up and heads back into the banquet hall._

**5\. Int. Banquet Hall. Evening.**

_Alexa is clearly annoyed, that everyone except for her is having a great time._

**Liz:**

Any roles on the horizon?

**Simon:**

I have a few projects coming up. An HBO series, a few movies.

**Michelle:**

Simon is even directing for the first time.

_Michelle looks proud of him._

**Simon:**

It´s only a few episodes of a TV series to start with.

**Heather:**

Still, that´s some accomplishment.

**Alexa:**

I guess, that you don´t really have much choice, now that your looks are fading. I mean, who would want to see your old mug still chasing around some hot 20 year old. Am I right?

_Simon and Michelle try not to get dragged into her drama._

**Simon:**

I know, that the only think I liked about "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull", was that I didn´t have to watch Harrison Ford picking up girls a 3rd of his age.

**Bronco:**

You and me both. Man, that was a bad movie!

**Liz:**

Although it did teach us, that you´ll survive a direct hit from a nuclear blast, without as much as a scratch, if you hide inside a refrigerator! Even nuclear physicists had to be very surprised at that one!

_Most at the table laugh, except for Alexa._

**Alexa:**

Also and no offense, Michelle, but it can´t have been fun to watch him make out with those hot girls, with as old as you´re starting to look.

**Simon:**

We all get older. It isn´t everyone, who´s used a fortune on botox injections.

_Alexa looks so angry, that she could burst and gets up from her seat._

**Alexa:**

Excuse me.

_She leaves the table and heads for the door._

**Michelle:**

I´ll go and talk to her.

_Michelle follows after her._

_We cut to Joey and Tessa´s table. Snake knocks on his glass and people turn to pay attention to him._

**Snake:**

As Joey´s oldest friend, I wanted to say a few words. First, that it fills both me and Spike with joy to see him this happy and in love again. Him and me have gone through more than a lot of friends have. Like for instance, the first time we tried to buy beer. Do you remember that?

_Joeys nods._

**6\. Int. Lobby. Evening.**

_Alexa comes out from the banquet hall. Michelle follows soon after._

**Michelle:**

Wait!

**Alexa:**

I´m leaving, so you can have your perfect evening to yourselves! I never should have come here.

**Michelle:**

Will you listen to me for once and not storm off, like spoiled teenager?

**Alexa:**

So, I get a botox injection here and there! Does he have to tell everyone?

**Michelle:**

Please! You´ve been playing the passive/aggressive game on him, since you were 15! Don´t you think, it gets old after a while?

**Alexa:**

I feel like a loser, when I´m around you. Are you happy now?

_Michelle looks sympathetic with her._

**Michelle:**

Tell me about it. We used to be able to talk about things.

**Alexa:**

Everything´s gone wrong for these past 20 years. After the divorce, I was so determined to show Simon, that he was wrong about me.

**Michelle:**

You´re not a loser. You´re a bit of weirdo, who refuses to grow up, but that´s not entirely a bad thing. You´re certainly nowhere close to a loser.

**Alexa:**

I want us to be friends again. It seems like the moment, things went wrong every time, was when I didn´t have you in my life. You´re the best friend, I´ve ever had and that´s why it hurt so much, when Simon chose you over me. I just couldn´t handle it.

**Michelle:**

Remember in 6th grade, when we both had a crush on the same boy? I told you, that I liked him and you didn´t speak to me for two days.

_Alexa nods and smiles to herself._

**Alexa:**

We pinky swore that we forever and ever would never let a boy come between us again. How can I forget? It´s one of my best childhood memories.

**Michelle:**

Mine too. We were a clever couple of girls, weren´t we?

**Alexa:**

We were right about that part, anyway.

_They hug it out._

**7\. Int. Banquet Hall. Evening.**

_Snake is still giving his speech, when Michelle and Alexa return to the table. Simon is pleased to see them getting along._

_We cut to Snake, whose speech is clearly running a bit long for some of the crowd, who are yawning._

**Snake:**

Let me finish with a toast to the happy couple. May they live long and prosper!

_The guests toast. Many look relieved, that his speech is over._

**8\. Int. Banquet Hall. Evening.**

_We cut to later in the evening. A wedding band is playing and many couples are dancing. Among them are Caitlyn and Yick._

**Caitlyn:**

I had a quick look on the web for apartments and houses in Toronto. The prizes aren´t anything to hold me back.

**Yick:**

What makes you think, that I would date you, if you moved there? I could have dozens of girls at my beckon call.

_She smiles._

**Caitlyn:**

I somehow doubt that.

**Yick:**

Okay, you got me. I´m a secret agent!

_He gets her to laugh._

**Yick:**

If you want to date, then you have to live with me travelling off on top secret missions all the time and you´re not allowed to ask, what I did or where I were.

**Caitlyn:**

What happens, if I blow your cover?

**Yick:**

We have those memory erase things from Men in Black, in case they´re needed.

**Caitlyn:**

You learn something new every day! How do you know, that I´m not one? I could have been sent to this wedding to spy on you. You didn´t consider that, did you?

**Yick:**

We could do this all night.

**Caitlyn:**

Seriously, I´m only interested, if you want something serious. Joking around is fine, but I´m too old for flings.

**Yick:**

You play a hard game.

**Caitlyn:**

For the first time, I want to be open about this from the start.

**Yick:**

I can live with that.

_They kiss._

_We cut over to Alexa and Michelle, who are sitting at a table and watching them._

**Alexa:**

That´s another one, I won´t get!

**Michelle:**

There´s still plenty of fish in the sea.

**Alexa:**

Yeah, but they become more stale and rotten, with every year that goes by!

_Michelle laughs._

**Michelle:**

That´s the Alexa, I know! The one, who thought, that she knew everything about boys, when she was still wearing her training bra.

**Alexa:**

I haven´t learned an awful lot since then, to be honest.

**Michelle:**

I know some single guys, I could fix you up with. Successful ones.

**Alexa:**

What kind of guys are we talking here?

_Alexa looks intrigued._

**9\. Int. Kitchen. Evening.**

_Angie and Craig are with Snake and Joey._

**Angie:**

Dad, for the love of God, don´t do this!

**Joey:**

We can still rock the house!

**Craig:**

Have you rehearsed?

**Snake:**

Rehearsal, re-schmursal! The Zits never needed to rehearse in the old days!

**Angie:**

You made me listen to that old tape a hundred times, while I was growing up and trust me, you should have rehearsed more!

**Craig:**

I´m with Angie on this one.

_Tessa comes out into the kitchen._

**Tessa:**

There you are. What am I not supposed to know?

**Joey:**

Honey, you know how I said, that I wished that I´d performed at my first wedding?

_Tessa shakes her head and looks defiant._

**Tessa:**

No, Joey! Not if you had the greatest band in the world backing you and you only had to play the triangle!

**Joey:**

Tessa, please.

**Tessa:**

I said yes to for better or for worse, but I´m not subjecting my wedding guests to that!

_Joey and Snake look dejected, but Tessa clearly scored big with Craig and Angie._

**10\. Int. Banquet Hall. Evening.**

_We see Dwight and Erica getting drinks from the bar._

**Dwight:**

A club soda with ice and lemon.

**Erica:**

Make that two.

_The bartender goes to get their drinks._

**Erica:**

You´re still staying sober, huh?

**Dwight:**

Are you?

**Erica:**

Most of the time.

**Dwight:**

That isn´t all of the time.

**Erica:**

Will you stop preaching? I´m old enough to make my own decisions.

**Dwight:**

Sorry. It becomes force of habit after a while, when you´re in the field, I´m in.

**Erica:**

Are you HIV free now?

**Dwight:**

I have been for over five years.

_She´s clearly glad to hear it._

**Erica:**

It didn´t turn out to be a death sentence after all then. I´m happy for you.

**Dwight:**

I missed out on some things, but I don´t regret anything.

**Erica:**

You couldn´t have kids, could you?

**Dwight:**

That´s what adoption is for. Me and Tabi have two kids, a boy and a girl, who are in their 20´s.

**Erica:**

You got back with your ex from High School, huh?

**Dwight:**

It was shortly after you left for college. She helped me get through a lot of tough times.

**Erica:**

If I had asked you to go out, back when we were friends. Would you have said yes?

**Dwight:**

Probably. Someone had to protect you from yourself.

_They get their drinks and head back to their table._

_We cut to Kathleen, who´s sitting by herself. Caitlyn and Yick come over to her._

**Caitlyn:**

Can you take over for me? These shoes weren´t made for dancing, if you know, what I mean?

**Yick:**

What do you say, Kathleen? For old times sake?

_Kathleen smiles and nods. He takes her hand and they head out onto the dancefloor. Caitlyn takes a seat next to Joey._

**Joey:**

Can you believe, that Tessa won´t let us play?

**Caitlyn:**

Ehm, yes! Thanks, Tessa, for sparing our ears.

**Joey:**

The Zits weren´t that bad! we rocked the house on that one and only performance.

**Tessa:**

I wasn´t there, but I hardly imagine, that you did.

**Caitlyn:**

I was. They weren´t too terrible, for a bunch of 8th graders.

**Joey:**

Thanks, Caitlyn. Finally some support.

**Caitlyn:**

I didn´t say, that you got better! It was only my extremely rosy colored glasses, that stopped me from telling you the truth. Now that those are off, it´s a lot easier.

**Joey:**

Are they off, once and for all?

**Caitlyn:**

They are. The right girl got him in the end.

_Tessa and Joey kiss._

_We cut to the stage, where Jenna and Craig are with the band. They both have guitars._

**Craig:**

Hi everyone. We want to play a song for my dad and what I guess, is my new step-mom. It feels a little weird to say it, since we´ve had to wait so long for it. But I speak for everyone in our family, when I welcome you and the rest of the Campanelli clan into ours.

**Jenna:**

This might seem like a weird choice, but they wanted it to be a happy song and I happen to know, that this is Joey´s favorite song. After the intro to Game of Thrones, but without a full symphony orchestra here, it would sound a little flat.

_They get a good laugh from the crowd._

**Craig:**

Joey, will you come up here and sing it with us?

_Joey gets excited and gets a big applause, when he gets on stage._

**Joey:**

This is a song, that teaches you everything you need to know about life.

_Craig starts off "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" by Monty Python._

**Craig (singing):**

Some things in life are bad

They can really make you mad

**Jenna:**

Other things just make you swear and curse

So, when you´re chewing on life´s gristle

**Joey (singing):**

Don´t grumble, give a whistle

A whistle helps things turn out for the best

_The rest of the band join in._

**Craig/Joey (singing):**

So, always look on the bright side of life

Always look on the light side of life

_We cut over to Caitlyn, Angie and Tessa, who watch him with smiles all around._

**Angie:**

There´s no one quite like my dad, is there?

**Tessa/Caitlyn:**

No, there isn´t!

_The final freeze frame is Tessa and Caitlyn smiling side by side, as we fade to black._

**11\. Montage.**

_The song keeps playing, we get a photo montage._

_The first photos are of Alexa, Michelle and Simon spending Christmas together with their kids and grandkids._

**CAPTION:**

**ALEXA AND MICHELLE HAVE BECOME FRIENDS AGAIN. MICHELLE AND SIMON HELPED ALEXA TO MAKE AMENDS TO HER KIDS, WHICH SHE DID WITH SOME RAUCUOUS CHRISTMAS SPENDING. SHE´S ALSO STARTED DATING AGAIN, BUT ISN´T RUSHING INTO ANYTHING TOO FAST.**

_We see a picture of her with Chad._

**CAPTION:**

**SHE ALSO HIRED CHAD TO BE A WAITER AT HER RESTAURANT AND THE TWO OF THEM LOVE WORKING TOGETHER SO MUCH, THAT SHE´S MADE HIM HER MAITRE D. THE REVENUE FROM THE RESTAURANT HAS SINCE GONE THROUGH THE ROOF AND IT´S DOING BETTER THAN EVER.**

_We see some pictures on Heather and Liz on a beach somewhere._

**CAPTION:**

**HEATHER AND LIZ GOT TIRED OF THE CANADIAN WINTER ONCE AND FOR ALL AND MOVED TO SPAIN. LIZ IS WORKING AS A PHYSICAL THEREAPIST IN THE SAME CLINIC, WHERE HEATHER WORKS AS A SECRETARY. WHEN ASKED HOW THEY WERE DOING, THEY REPLIED "MUY TRANQUILLO".**

_We some pictures of Erica in Paris, with a handsome man by her side._

**CAPTION:**

**ERICA WENT TO VISIT THEM AND MET A RICH WIDOWER NAMED JEAN-LUC, WHO SHE´S VERY IN LOVE WITH. SHE´S SURE, IT WAS FATE, THAT BROUGHT THEM TOGETHER AND LOVES LIVING IN FRANCE. SHE´S KEEPING SOBER AND IS DETERMINED, THAT THIS TIME, IT´S FOR GOOD. HER AND DWIGHT STILL KEEP IN TOUCH THROUGH SOCIAL MEDIA.**

_We see some pictures of Lucy and LD together on a movie set._

**CAPTION:**

**LUCY AND HER WRITING PARTNER FOR THE PAST 40 YEARS, TWO TIME WORLD CHAMPION AND OLYMPIC GOLD MEDAL WINNING WOMEN´S SOCCER PLAYER LD DELACROIX, ARE STILL CHURNING OUT CRITICALLY ACCLAIMED MOVIES. THEY´RE CURRENTLY PLANNING A TRIP AROUND THE WORLD WITH THEIR RESPECTIVE SPOUSES, NOW THAT LUCY HAS SOLD HER PARENT´S COMPANY FOR AN UNSPECIFIED, BILLION DOLLAR AMOUNT.**

_We see a picture of Spike and Snake with their grand children._

**CAPTION:**

**THINGS HAVEN´T CHANGED IN MUCH THE PAST YEARS FOR SPIKE AND SNAKE, BUT THEN AGAIN, WHY CHANGE SOMETHING THAT WORKS?**

_We see a picture of them with Yick and Caitlyn in what looks to be a very cheesy looking wedding chapel. Joey, Tessa, Arthur, Mindy (Arthur´s girlfriend from the earlier episode in the series) and Dorothy are also in the picture. Arthur and Dorothy really do look eerily similar!_

**CAPTION:**

**YICK AND CAITLYN WAITED A WHOLE TWO WEEKS, UNTIL THEY ELOPED TO ATLANTIC CITY AND GOT MARRIED. SPIKE WAS CAITLYN´S MAID OF HONOR AND ARTHUR WAS YICK´S, JUST LIKE YICK HAD BEEN FOR HIM. YICK AND KATHLEEN REMAIN CLOSE FRIENDS AND HE WAS THE ONE, WHO INTRODUCED TO HER NEW HUSBAND. CAITLYN´S PODCAST HAS BECOME EXTREMELY POPULAR, SINCE SHE HIRED ALEXA AS HER CONSULTANT.**

_We see a picture of Joey and Tessa, with their large extended family of kids and grandkids._

**CAPTION:**

**JOEY AND TESSA ARE MORE IN LOVE, THAN EITHER OF THEM EVER THOUGHT WAS POSSIBLE.**

_We cut to an old class photo with all of them in it._

**CAPTION:**

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

**THE END**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE SERIES.**


End file.
